Emancipated Minor
by cre8tvdeb
Summary: It's 5th year and Harry Potter has been facing crisis after crisis on his own. He has no one to turn to, other than his friends, but they can only help so much. Harry needs the legal right to protect himself from the abuses he is constantly targeted with. Follows OOTP, but all events occur 1st term. Mentor/bonding fic. Slightly AU Severus in the beginning/more as the story goes on
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a story line that came to me before HBP was released, so before the horcruxes. I haven't yet decided whether or not to keep them... The story mostly follows OOTP, but all sited events of book 5 will have happened before the Xmas holidays. Right now, Severus is AU, in that his irrational rage from canon is not as strong in my story. There is a common theme to my other story, **_**Failure To Thrive**_**, in Harry's disgust with the abuses of power he sees all around him. I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 1 - Emancipated Minor - Holiday Struggle - Part I

Fifteen year old Harry Potter lay sprawled on his back on the floor of the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic. Body battered and depleted, his eyes focused on the high, high ceiling. A swirl of black, sandy-looking smoke circled above him, tugging upward and seemingly sucking an invisible essence of Harry's being along with it, as it ended its possession of him and exited through his chest. The debris on the floor that spread as far as the eye could see in the vast interior bespoke of the spectacular wand battle that had just taken place between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. There was a brief moment, when the swirling smoke spun itself into the shape of a man, and Harry vaguely recognized Voldemort glaring tauntingly down at him, just as the roar of flames activated within the fireplaces all along the Atrium walls. Scattered gasps and exclamations sounded, and Voldemort's body disappeared into the vanishing sandy, swirling smoke once more.

In the background, Harry barely registered the shocked voice of Cornelius Fudge declaring, "He's back!"

"Severus! Quickly!" Albus Dumbledore's sharp whisper penetrated the periphery of Harry Potter's very blurred awareness. Dumbledore was kneeling close to Harry, attempting to obscure the newcomers' view of his prone form. Harry closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Potter," Harry heard Snape say in a low voice. "Can you move at all?" Harry could not respond, the act of opening his eyes had felt like way too much to ask, as it was. He felt himself being pulled up into a sitting position. Another moment and he was being eased back against someone's chest and arms were circling under his own and around his torso. "Albus? Hand it to me?" There was another pause. "Alright, Potter, do try to let _me_ control our flight."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Potter," Snape was addressing him again after they'd slammed hard onto a carpeted floor. "Open your eyes, boy," he demanded grimly. When Harry was looking up at him, he said, "Good. Now I'm going to sit you up and give you two potions. We have only a few minutes before we must leave again. You cannot be here when the Ministry officials arrive."

Harry was being pulled up by his wrists. A strong hand clamped onto his shoulder, near his neck, applying uncomfortable pressure to his clavicle. He heard the clanking of glass and a vial was being pressed to his lips. He drank two mildly unpleasant potions that he could not recognize. It became easier for him to stay upright within moments, and some of the ache in his muscles subsided.

"That second one will help replenish your magic. Fortunate timing it's the holidays, so you can't perform magic anyway," Snape said. His tone was still flat, and grim.

Harry's mind was whirling as he struggled to shut out all that had just happened from his thoughts. _Don't think about Sirius! _Sirius couldn't be dead! And his friends? had they all survived? _Ron! Hermione! Ginny, Luna, Neville! Where were they right now?_ He looked wildly around and realized he was in Dumbledore's office. He was on the floor. Snape was kneeling beside him, still propping him up. Harry couldn't look at his professor's cold eyes, didn't dare to. "Where am I going next?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"Home," Snape said. If he heard Harry's gulp of dread, he gave no indication as he checked his watch. "We have another portkey leaving in four minutes."

"Wait! I need-" Harry didn't know what to do now, what to think. "I need my rucksack! From my dorm!" He scrambled shakily to his feet. "I can't leave without it!"

Snape still used his stern, grim tone, but oddly restrained his typical inflammatory comments, "There's no time, Potter. Leave your books here. We both know you won't study over the holidays anyway, and surely you've got clothes at your aunt's to tide you over." He stood as well, keeping his grip on Harry's shoulder as if to steady him, but Harry thought it more likely that Snape was making sure he couldn't bolt away.

_Think, Harry. _"Dobby!" he cried desperately.

The elf _popped_ into view directly in front of him. "Yes, Harry Potter? Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter!" Dobby tilted his head as his features grew concerned, "What has happened to Harry Potter? Who has hurt him?"

"No time, Dobby. Please bring me my rucksack from my trunk, quickly!" Harry said. The elf had barely _cracked_ out of view before he was back in a split second, handing the small backpack over to Harry. "Thanks," Harry said. He was heaving in great gulps of air, struggling desperately to hold himself together. "Thanks a lot, Dobby."

The little elf stared up at Harry, his ears laying flat, and seeming to pull his features into a frown. "Harry Potter must call on Dobby for any help he may need."

Harry could only nod his understanding, and the elf obligingly _popped_ out of view.

"Take hold of this, Potter," Snape said, holding a sterling silver candlestick out to Harry.

This time, Harry was fully conscious during the portkey journey, and the tugging sensation behind his naval set off a flashback of memory of traveling with Cedric, both _to_ and _from_ the graveyard via this same method. His visceral reaction brought an involuntary sob up in his chest as they landed on the lawn at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry hunched forward and put his hands on his knees, attempting to contain his emotions. He _could not_ lose control in front of Snape, even if the older wizard _was_ being oddly civil. He still had to face the Dursleys before he might have the slightest chance of gaining enough privacy for a breakdown. It was late evening now, and the inky darkness of December in the suburban Surrey neighborhood made everything hard to see, in spite of the warm glow of holiday lights showing through the windows up and down the street. Harry's relatives were home, he could hear the telly blaring in the living room.

Harry was being pulled up straight, as Snape cast a _lumos _and shined it over his face for a moment, apparently looking at his cuts and bruises. Next, Snape cast a floating ball of flame, enchanting it to hover nearby as he used his wand to heal two cuts on Harry's cheek and temple, never speaking a word. He examined each of Harry's hands and healed the scapes and cuts he found on them, his thumb running over the scar from lines with Umbridge. _I must not tell lies._ Finally he cast a _scourgify_ over Harry's clothes and hair, ridding them of the detritus from the hurled elements that had showered upon him while he'd witnessed the magical battle.

"There," Snape said, his customary sneer accompanying his taunting tone, "now your aunt won't think you've been mistreated while away at school."

Harry was too numb to question just exactly what point his professor might have thought he was making. He turned wearily, hitching his rucksack strap higher on his shoulder and walked up the three shallow steps to the Dursley's front door.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus was all too happy to turn the wretched boy over to his relatives. It was unclear to him what Potter's state of mind was at present time. He was likely in shock. After what had just taken place, Severus was hard pressed to process his own reaction to Potter's idiocy and impulsive actions, except to realize that he felt strangely deflated. And perhaps that was the best assumption to make about the boy. Harry Potter had two kinds of emotional responses to crisis: outright belligerence and recklessness, or unreadably affected indifference and silence. He'd seen for himself, just now, that Potter had the will of steel to hold his emotions intact. Normally, such a realization would inflame Severus' temper, but he had nothing more to invest at the moment. He was oddly unsettled by the whole event, and that was saying something, considering the atrocities he'd witnessed the last time the Dark Lord had been seeking power. Although he supposed the fact that Fudge had laid eyes on the Dark Lord just now was a positive take away, the cost to Potter, and therefore the Order, had been unthinkable. Severus had alerted the Order when he'd discovered the students had gone, but out of necessity had had to obscure himself from view and limit his participation in their rescue. His silent jinxes and curses had caused interference, but not much more.

It had been harrowing to watch both Potter and Lupin register Black's death. Severus had seen this tragedy coming. Black had been showing his reckless side more and more often in recent weeks, and today was no exception. He'd been showing off for Potter. Severus hadn't missed Black calling the boy _James_ while they'd dueled with Lucius and Bellatrix. _And now Potter is a stricken mess,_ Severus thought wearily. He was too shocked to react with his usual venomous rage at the boy's stupidity. _Give yourself time,_ he said snidely within his head. _You'll be fantasizing about using a paddle on him again by this time tomorrow. If that little idiot had practiced occluding, this may have been avoided altogether. _

But even as the thoughts registered, Severus knew it had been too much to hope. The connection between Potter and the Dark Lord was difficult to comprehend. And since the dunderheaded boy was not able to articulate what he could sense of the connection, Severus could only conclude it was a strong enough link that only a very accomplished Occlumens could hope to block it. Potter _had_ managed to expel the Dark Lord's corporeal possession of him this evening, Severus realized in afterthought. No doubt Albus would have new insights about the connection as a result. But for the moment, they'd had another tragedy, and such a price should yield far greater developments than Severus could see just now.

He watched the boy take a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few moments later, he could hear the lumbering footsteps of someone very heavy coming to answer. The door whipped open and a thick-necked teenaged boy who had a build that made Severus think of ham, and who was at least twice Potter's weight, and a good head taller, demanded, "Wha' are you doin' here?" He didn't wait for Potter to responded, he just turned to walk back down the hall towards the back of the house, complaining in a wretched, unpleasant adolescent whinge, "MUM! He's come back!"

Severus watched Potter step inside and softly close the door. His lip curled as he imagined Petunia squealing with delight at the sight of the boy, insisting he have a warm meal and a comforting cuddle, and then sending him off to bed to recover from the day's events. Severus tapped the candlestick, casting a new _portus_ charm upon it, and took one last look at the house on Privet Drive before taking the magical transport back to the Headmaster's Office.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I have completely fabricated the process for legal emancipation of a minor in Great Britain, circa 1995. Every legal reference in this chapter is completely made-up, because, well, I need it to be this way for the story to work!_**

Chapter 2 - Emancipated Minor - Holiday Struggle - Part II

Harry had the good sense to scoot quickly down the hall in Dudley's wake and deposit his rucksack in the cupboard under the stairs, before his uncle could see it and attempt to confiscate it. He stood at the swinging kitchen door, wishing he was anywhere but there, and fiercely battling the tears that were welling in the corners of his eyes. The Dursleys were in an uproar on the other side of the door, likely gathered around the table stuffing themselves with holiday sweets.

"You promised, Mum!" Dudley was griping. "You said you were ridding us of him, once and for all!"

"Yes, Petunia," Uncle Vernon agreed angrily. "We've never had to deal with him over the winter hols before. What is he doing here?"

"I have no idea," Petunia said angrily.

Harry pushed the door open. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said roughly. "A lot of bad stuff has happened and no one is allowed to stay at school over the holidays."

"What about your ruddy friends?" Uncle Vernon demanded. "Let them deal with you!"

Harry managed to keep his temper in check, and his tone was more reasonable than usual when he said with great restraint, "Don't you think I'd go to them if I could?" He looked at his aunt. She gave a very slight shake of her head. He pressed his lips together and dismissed the next bit he was going to add, saying instead, "Look, I promise to stay out of the way-"

"Oh, you'll do exactly that!" Vernon bellowed. "You think I'd let you run wild after what you pulled last summer?" As if he was suddenly recollecting his rage at Harry over the Dementors, his face turned beet red, very rapidly. He stood up, the force of his bulky movements shoving his chair back and causing it to totter precariously for a second. With a snarl, he crossed the short distance to get in Harry's face, gathering a handful of the boy's jacket. "If I see you again while you're here, I'll _break bones,_ boy. That's a promise."

Harry believed his uncle. His stomach sank as Uncle Vernon propelled him backwards, back to the hallway, stopping in front of the Harry's old cupboard. Uncle Vernon yanked open the door and shoved Harry inside, causing him to hit his temple _hard _on the low doorway. Harry fell at an odd angle onto the dusty mattress, sprawling awkwardly and gasping at the sharp pain in his head. His feet were being kicked impatiently, so he quickly pulled them inside, and then the door was slammed shut.

"Petunia! Bring me that padlock we keep in the junk drawer!" Uncle Vernon barked. Harry could hear his aunt hastening to do as she'd been ordered and in another moment, the lock was being attached to the cupboard door, effectively preventing Harry from escaping. Vernon stomped away, calling after Dudley that it was time to watch their favorite Christmas special on the telly.

"Do _not _make a sound while you're in there," Aunt Petunia warned him, her cold voice carrying through the slats near the bottom of the the door. "You will be allowed out twice a day, but never when Vernon is here, and you will _not _complain about that, if you have any sense at all!" She stomped off to join her family in the living room.

For once, Harry could care less that he was trapped in this dingy little space. He rubbed his aching head, already feeling the resulting knot begin to swell on the side of his forehead, opposite his scar, which was surprisingly free of its constant tingling. He lay on his back on the mattress, grateful that he could still stretch out in here, if only just barely. He didn't bother with turning on the light. It would hurt his eyes, which were already filling and spilling over as Harry lay there, willing himself to breathe and do nothing else. He'd long ago mastered crying soundlessly, forcing only his eyes to well over, and keeping his sinuses relatively undisturbed. This helped tremendously by minimizing his need for a handkerchief. He just swiped regularly at the rivulets of tears tracking down the sides of his face, letting them air dry on his skin.

Today was Wednesday, the eighteenth of December. Thirteen more full December days, then the thirty-one in January, and then he could start anew.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus had returned to Hogwarts and exited Dumbledore's office in haste, taking the hidden passages back down to his quarters to be out of the way when the Ministry arrived to take control of the school. He did not yet know what had happened to Dolores Umbridge, only that she'd disappeared sometime before Potter and his cohorts had left the grounds.

Now, why did he suspect _they_ would know exactly what had happened to her?

With Minerva still in St. Mungo's, it was anyone's guess who would be put in charge of the school in the interim of bureaucratic nonsense that was due to follow before Dumbledore could be reinstated. _If_ he was to be reinstated. That still remained to be seen. The good news was that all of the students would depart for home in the morning, and the castle would be empty of most of its inhabitants by late morning.

Albus was waiting for him when he entered his quarters moments later. The old wizard had his trusty phoenix familiar, Fawkes, with him, and Severus knew the bird had been his mode of transport into the castle. The beautiful red bird sat on Albus' shoulder and trilled a short song for Severus when the younger wizard sat opposite his longtime mentor and friend before the crackling fire.

"Harry is safely back at Privet Drive?" Albus asked.

"He is," Severus said. He waited for the inevitable inquiries about how the boy was doing emotionally, but they did not come.

"Harry is suffering incalculable pain tonight, Severus. This could very well be a turning point for him. We may have seen the last of his willingness to please us."

Severus gaped incredulously. "His _what?"_ he demanded.

"Harry has been completely isolated this year," Albus said, ignoring Severus' refusal to see the truth. "I have ignored him out of necessity, but in doing so, have left him at the mercy of numerous predators. I include you in that assessment, my boy."

Severus glared at Albus in defensive rage. "Hardly."

"I fear that much of the damage done is irreparable."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

The dark mark on Severus' arm had burned with his other master's rage while Albus was still there. The older wizard had opened his arms to give Severus a rare embrace and admonish him to be careful before they had each departed the school. It was surmised by them both that in the best case scenario, it would be at least a month before Albus would be reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was yet to be seen what the fall-out of tonight's Voldemort sighting by the handful of Ministry officials would be. There had been several aurors in the group that had responded to the Ministry security alerts. Albus had been quite confident that each of them had seen Voldemort with his or her own eyes. Bureaucratically, Fudge wouldn't be able to continue to deny the truth, but he could play games about reinstating Albus, if only to save his own career. After all, reinstating Albus would require public admission that he'd erroneously refused to believe in Dumbledore's credibility, and at the cost of public safety, no less.

Albus retreated to parts unknown, and Severus left the Hogwarts grounds to disapparate to the Dark Lord's lair, which was currently located at Riddle Manor. Severus was subjected to interrogation about any knowledge he'd had of the evening's events, of which he'd convincingly claimed ignorance, and had been mercifully spared from torture. Bellatrix had escaped the Ministry, and had spent the duration of the gathering sitting at the Dark Lord's feet. Lucius Malfoy had been suspiciously unaccounted for, although, as all of the others were known to now be in custody in Azkaban, it was a likely conclusion that Lucius had been arrested and detained, as well. Voldemort adamantly insisted that his Death Eaters devise a plan to free the prisoners as soon as possible. Severus played his part, but was hard pressed to keep his focus by the time they'd disbursed.

_I am not handling this well, _he worried, as he left the scene.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus poured himself a dose of firewhiskey and sat before his fire, staring at the flames and trying to quiet his mind. He was still feeling unsettled, and the events of the Ministry were still dominating his thoughts. Albus calling him a predator had left a mark on his conscience as well. He thought about Potter and wondered what he could feasibly change about the way he treated the boy to perhaps minimize this perception of his intentions. Some of his hostility was necessary, but a lot of it was not. He could at least admit that. Still, the very mention of Harry Potter irked him to no end. There was no love lost between them, of that he was certain.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry's mind had replayed the disaster at the Ministry over and over and over, and his eyes had leaked his misery all night long. He had flashes of recollection about the shattering orb that held the prophecy, and the words that had been recited about his fate, but he couldn't keep enough coherent thought together to remember it in its entirety. _First I have to survive my stay here in the cupboard, _he thought. _Uncle Vernon would definitely break my bones if I woke them all up with my nightmares. I'll worry about the prophecy after I get through this._ He didn't dare go to sleep the following morning, until he could be sure Uncle Vernon had left. But alas, now there was his full bladder and his significant thirst keeping him awake.

Harry lay on his back in exhausted despair, listening to the household noises as his aunt got up with his uncle, making him breakfast while he showered and dressed. When the front door finally slammed shut, Petunia hustled over to the cupboard and unlocked the padlock.

"Out," she instructed in her usual annoyed tone of voice. "You have ten minutes in the downstairs powder room." She thrust a towel and bar of soap at him. "Do not leave a mess in there!"

_Oh, and I'm fine, by the way,_ Harry thought sarcastically. His face was red and splotchy, he had a giant purpling bump on his forehead, and there was no question he'd been awake all night, but his aunt couldn't be bothered to ask about the bad things that had happened. _She doesn't care, idiot. _He numbly followed her orders, entering the tiny bathroom and placing the towel and soap on the edge of the sink. He used the toilet quickly, then stripped and sponge bathed as hastily as he could, redressing in yesterday's clothes and spending the remaining time taking a long drink from the faucet. There was a rap on the door.

"Out!" he heard again.

Harry opened the door and faced his aunt. She pointed to the kitchen and followed him when he went through the swinging door. There was a plate with a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk waiting for him. Surprised to be given food so readily, and in spite of the fact that it may as well have been made of sawdust for all of the appetite he had, Harry sat and forced himself to eat while his aunt paced back and forth.

"Do you have all of the letters and financial statements we need to go through with this legal melodrama?" she demanded.

Harry knew this to mean she wanted him to hand over the four hundred, twenty-five pounds she'd told him it was going to cost. "Yes," Harry told her. "I have all of that." Hermione had helped him forge several letters of reference, and the goblin at Gringotts had provided the financial documentation of his ability to support himself. "I also exchanged some wizarding money for muggle notes for you, and have a pamphlet called _Emancipation Of A Minor Via The Muggle Legal Process._ It says that once I'm emancipated legally in the muggle world, The Ministry of Magic is obligated to provide me formal emancipation in Wizarding Britain as well. I'll be a legal adult in both worlds, and no one will be able to tell you that I have to live with you after that. Oh, and I have a solicitor who will handle the wizarding stuff after we do this. You'll just have to have your solicitor send the papers to my solicitor, and it will all be handled nearly instantaneously from there. It's only about six weeks until I'm fifteen and a half, so by then, this will all be handled and I'll never have to come back here."

"Fine," Aunt Petunia sniffed. "I will call to make an appointment as soon as possible. We will go when Vernon is out. I have not told him or Dudley about this. I do not want any interference."

"Nor do I," Harry said. " He drank his milk and grabbed the last part of his sandwich as his aunt cleared his dishes and gestured for him to get up and go back to his cupboard. "I'm really grateful that you're doing this for me," Harry said earnestly.

His aunt frowned unhappily. "I'm not doing this for you, boy," she snapped at him as they walked the short distance. "I'm doing this to prevent my husband from becoming a murderer. You've gone way to far with your freakish pranks!" She slammed the cupboard door shut after him.

Harry took the opportunity to sleep through the day. He was let out for another bathroom break at about half four that afternoon. Petunia sent him back into the cupboard with another sandwich and glass of milk. It was clear that she'd set aside a loaf of bread and peanut butter for him for the time he would be living there. He doubted she'd feel inclined to buy more when the loaf was gone. _No matter,_ he thought as he willed himself back to sleep for the last stretch of time until his uncle and cousin were both in the house again, _as of January thirty-first, I'll be legally independent and can buy my own bloody food, and have my own bloody place to live. _The burning question of the moment was _where_ he would live. So far, the only thought that came to mind was someplace far, far away.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus received a summons the following afternoon, asking him to appear Friday morning for a face to face meeting with the School Board and Minister Fudge. He'd just returned from St. Mungo's and was aware that Minerva had been appointed to act as Interim Headmistress, while facts were compared to fiction, among those who were desperately trying to find a way to hold onto their Ministry jobs. Minerva had recommended Severus to manage the school over the holiday break, and it appeared they were prepared to move forward on her recommendation. She would be fully convalesced by the time the students returned for the winter term. Severus prepared a list of the numerous decrees of Delores Umbridge that required reversal. Most significantly, he would insist that the monitoring of the floo network and school mail cease immediately. Those two measures, at least, would help return a sense of normalcy to the school.

Severus headed into his potions lab to check the final stages of this month's dose of Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin. He could not travel with the potion, so the wolf would have to come to him this evening. Hopefully by the time the second dose was due to be taken Friday evening, Lupin could floo through from Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Emancipated Minor - Holiday Struggle - Part III

Remus Lupin was in a fog as he sat in a chair in front of the fireplace in the parlor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd spent all hours of daylight for the past few days, right there in that chair. Necessity had required him to to drag himself away long enough to go over to Hogwarts to receive his first and second doses of the Wolfsbane potion from Severus. On both occasions, he'd knocked on the door of his former colleague's quarters and accepted the dose with a quiet _thank you. _Severus had nodded curtly while Remus had downed the foul liquid and had accepted the goblet with an assessing stare but no comment. He had shut the door softly when Remus turned to leave. All in all, such a lack of incendiary interaction from Severus Snape was noteworthy, and Remus kept that tucked in the periphery of his grieving mind.

It was now Saturday evening and time for him to disapparate over to the school gates and hike up the hill to get his final dose of potion for this lunar cycle. Remus would love to skip the whole thing, but this month's transformation had been the easiest yet, and he'd been able to shut himself into his bedroom and ride out the long night hours in relative comfort. In many ways, it had been a relief to transform, for though he still had his human conscience and awareness, the distraction of being in wolf form had helped deflect the tragic heartbreak he was feeling over Sirius' demise.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

This time when Remus arrived at his door, Severus invited the werewolf in for a brief discussion. After Remus had taken the potion, they sat in the seating area before the fire. Severus was completely aware of the other man's distress and grief, but attempted to navigate around it. He was obligated to address some immediate concerns on Minerva's behalf, bad timing or not.

"As you know, I was called to the Ministry of Magic yesterday," Severus began.

"Yes, that's right," Remus acknowledged politely. "How did that go?"

"Not as fluidly as I'd hoped," Severus admitted. "The Ministry was willing to name me as Minerva's Deputy Headmaster for the duration of the holiday break, and in so doing, agreed that I could implement necessary actions, under her supervision and direction, to repair damages caused by Madam Umbridge. They did not, however, agree to cease their monitoring of the school's internal communications. I suspect that there could still be more surprises as Minister Fudge attempts to clean up after himself. I of course indicated that I would assist Minerva in assembling complaints against Madam Umbridge for her mistreatment of students, and in so doing, suggested that the many _Decrees of the High Inquisitor_ had facilitated these abuses within the school. That, in itself, caused a reverberation of panic to ripple through those assembled."

Lupin smiled slightly at Severus' snide tone. "Well, Severus, you do have the ability to rattle even the most stable of personalities when you set your mind to it."

Severus smirked, indulging a brief moment of camaraderie with his former schoolmate. But then he remembered what he still had to discuss with Lupin, and the sneer returned as he anticipated the response to his next words, "I have been authorized to offer you the Defense Against The Dark Arts position on Minerva's behalf."

Remus was shocked. After a beat, he narrowed his eyes at Severus. "Really, Severus?" he asked in a low tone that sounded a bit like a growl. "And at what price, might I ask?" Severus had the audacity to look affronted, which added to Remus' bitterness. "Just how long until you instigate the rattling of chains amongst your Slytherins, encouraging them to complain to their parents about the substandard quality-"

"According to the majority of students, you were the best DADA professor in recent times," Severus said through gritted teeth. He was not expecting to have to reassure Lupin of his sincerity.

They stared at each other for several long moments.

"I would love to come back," Remus said. "It would be the best possible turn of events for me. Are you and Minerva certain that Albus will agree?"

"Yes," Severus said in a bored tone.

Remus grinned, and in spite of his grief, this unexpected snippet of a good news shone brightly in his eyes.

Severus sighed. "It will be helpful to have one of Potter's confidants on staff," Severus added. "He will need to watch his P's and Q's while we wait for Albus to return. I came away from that meeting yesterday with a very strong impression that Fudge would love to prosecute Potter for damages incurred while he was at the Ministry. From what I gathered, the reason Potter is not in custody now is that the burden of proof that the boy was actually there is still unmet. As you well know, the Order removed Potter's five friends without being seen, so they are not at risk of being questioned. And the Death Eaters in custody refuse to confirm Potter's involvement because it would require an admission of guilt on their part."

Remus chuckled. "When all else fails, deny everything."

"Indeed," Severus agreed.

"The last thing Harry needs is that kind of trouble," Remus said quietly.

"Agreed," Severus said. "Which is why I am seeking to dismantle all of the Ministry controls on the school before the new term begins. The less opportunity they have to surveil him, the better."

"Can't Lucius help in that regard?" Remus asked, referring to Lucius Malfoy's position on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. He was tilting his head as he gave Severus a look that said he knew Lucius was playing both sides of the conflict.

Severus contemplate the frail-looking friend of his childhood nemesis, realizing he was making a decision. Remus Lupin was not an enemy, in spite of the fact that Severus had treated him like one all along. It was time to initiate a truce.

"Severus-" Remus started, misinterpreting the silence.

"He is my friend, Lupin, and I am afraid for him," Severus admitted. "Lucius had been passing inside information to me, which is a portion of what I have given to the Order since last summer. He is playing his part as a Death Eater with great skill, but he is just as eager as we are to see the Dark Lord destroyed. I tell you this with reluctance, not because I consider you to not be trustworthy, you understand?"

"I do," Remus said softly. He knew as well as Severus that his dangerous missions among the werewolves could lead to his capture and torture. It was difficult to predict what degree of suffering he would have to endure before he gave up Order secrets. It was a risk among the lot of them.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

RAP! RAP! RAP!

"Out!" Aunt Petunia bawled at Harry early Monday morning. He was expecting her summons and had been awake and listening for Uncle Vernon to leave for work for the past hour. He'd pulled all of his documents out of his rucksack, along with the muggle money to pay her for the solicitor fees. When his aunt unlocked and opened his cupboard door, Harry crawled out shakily and stood carefully. Indifferent to his weakened state from being inactive and underfed since he'd arrived, Petunia pointed upstairs to indicate he was to use the shower. "Wash your hair! It stinks as badly as the rest of you! When we return, you'll clean out that cupboard and freshen it up."

Harry held the money out to her, which she snatched as he grabbed his rucksack and turned away, a beet red flush of humiliation rushing up into his face and neck. He didn't dare make any kind of retort. There was little point in reminding her that he'd been _LOCKED IN THE BLOODY CUPBOARD_ for the past five days. _It's just a few more weeks now, and then I won't have to put up with this madness ever again,_ he reminded himself. _I just have to get through this bloody visit to the solicitor._

When Harry had locked himself into the upstairs washroom, he found a set of clean clothes waiting for him that included an old school blazer of Dudley's, in addition to a belt that might actually fit him, jeans free of holes, a white button down shirt and some lace-up dress shoes. Everything was too big, but not as bad as some of the things he'd had to wear over the years. He took longer than he should have in the shower, but couldn't help it, after only having been allowed two sponge baths in the previous days. His aunt's comments had stung, so he'd soaped up twice and rinsed at length, to be sure he was clean. He dressed in the odd collection of clothes, tucking in the shirt and belting the jeans, topping it all off with the blazer. When he looked in the mirror, he saw an unloved boy wearing cast-offs of another child who had no idea how lucky he was. Harry balled up the clothes he'd worn when he'd watched his godfather die, He made no argument when he returned with them to the first floor to find his aunt waiting with an open plastic bag which he filled with the clothing ball, and which she tossed in the rubbish bin as they headed out to the idling taxicab that would take them into the city.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Montegue Morris, Esquire greeted Harry and his aunt in the lobby of his large office, and led them into a conference room where two more people were waiting. He introduced them as his legal secretary, Amanda Smythe, and Rebecca Chase, social worker assigned to Harry's case by the London Child Protection Agency. Harry hid his surprise at the additional participants, and shook hands with each woman before taking a seat next to Aunt Petunia at the table. Harry scooted his chair in, hoping belatedly he'd managed to tame his fringe to cover the still purple blotch on his forehead from where he'd banged it last week. He also hoped that his ill fitting attire had not drawn any undue attention, especially the way he had to shuffle his feet to keep the dress shoes he wore from slipping off. He'd stuffed the toes with tissues, but they were still loose and floppy on his feet.

"Well, now," Mr. Morris addressed Harry directly, "Mr. Potter, can you tell us why it is that you are seeking emancipation?"

Harry gulped. He'd rehearsed this speech numerous times, and was completely aware that everything moving forward would depend on this moment. "Er, well, you see, my parents are dead, and I've been living with my aunt and uncle for the past fourteen years, and they want to move to Australia, but I'd like to stay here and finish my education. I'm attending a small private school, and am doing well there, so I intend to spend the next two and a half years focusing on finishing up."

"You would not be afraid to be independent from your family?" Madam Chase asked in a kind voice, but Harry was instantly on the alert that she was looking for flaws in his reasoning.

"Oh," he deliberately looked at his aunt, as if to suggest that they'd discussed the very same thing at length. "The truth is, I've been living away from them while at school for nearly five years now, so the only times I'd feel more alone would be over the hols, but I've got academic intersessions to fill those gaps - I've decided to have a double major. I've also got a bunch of close friends I can go stay with if I feel lonely. And, of course, I can always go see the family, in Australia." He tried to have a happy-go-lucky tone and figured he would be given concessions for being nervous. So far, his words were well received.

"And you, Mrs. Dursley? No qualms about leaving your young nephew on his own?" Madam Chase asked.

Aunt Petunia smiled sweetly, albeit in a dripping, syrupy way. "Well, of course I'll worry about him. He's my dear sister's only child," she said with convincing sentimentality.

Harry clenched his jaw and blinked his eyes to stifle the snort of incredulity that fought for release through his nose. The social worker seemed to take it as him trying to hold in tears. All the better.

"And you have a son, Mrs. Dursley?" Madam Chase asked.

"Yes, my son, Dudley," Aunt Petunia oozed.

Harry was surprised she didn't slip and call him her Diddyditkums.

"Mr. Potter, are you not concerned about being apart from your cousin?" Madam Chase asked.

Harry's mouth dropped open reflexively, and he nearly slipped with a derisive, _"Not bloody likely,"_ but caught himself just in time. "Er, no, not really. Dudley and I have always had different interests."

"You don't run in the same circles when you're home from school?"

"No," Harry said, pretending he was talking about something benign. "He's an athlete, and I'm more... bookish."

Mr. Morris had been shuffling through his folder of papers for Harry's petition, and now mercifully intervened by handing them over to Madam Chase for her perusal as he narrated, "Harry's parents left him a nice little trust fund that is covering his education and his living expenses. He's all set until he's twenty-five in that regard. And here are the letters of referrals from the Weasley and Granger families who are closely tied to Mr. Potter, and have the Dursleys full confidence to act as advisors to Harry should he hit a snag before he reaches his majority. In addition, a brochure to the exclusive Hogswarren Institute in Scotland, where Harry has been attending with high academic standing since he was eleven."

Madam Chase seemed to take longer than necessary to assess the documents, and those ten minutes were some of the longest of Harry's life. But she finally gathered them into a stack and handed them back to Mr. Morris. "Everything seems to be in order," she said. "If you can send me a set of these for my file on Mr. Potter, I'll get him entered into the registry and we should be able to complete his petition in time for him to be fully emancipated by the thirty-first of January."

Mr. Morris nodded in approval. He turned to Harry. "So, young man, you will receive a letter from me in about a week's time confirming that you are registered. The actual emancipation standing becomes legal on the thirty-first. Typically, your new identification card that certifies your emancipated status is mailed out ten days prior, so that it will be in your possession when you become legal. Alright? And you can always call me with questions or concerns about the petition."

Harry sighed with relief and smiled the first broad smile he'd been able to muster since before the Ministry incident. He thanked them all profusely and followed his aunt out of the office. Neither of them spoke until their taxi dropped them off on Privet Drive. Harry slung his rucksack over his shoulder as he followed his aunt up the walk to the front door. She was already launching into her shrill diatribe of how he'd better clean out that smelly cupboard, or she'd-

"A moment, if you will, Mr. Potter." The unwelcome sound of his potions professor startled them both from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Emancipated Minor - Confrontation - Part I

Harry spun around to find Snape and Remus standing just a few feet behind him on Uncle Vernon's perfectly manicured lawn. Remus looked as awful as Harry felt, with his grief hanging over him like dark storm, and his clothing shabby enough that he could pass as homeless in Downtown London. Snape, on the other hand, looked surprisingly muggle-normal. He'd transfigured his black cloak into a long dark coat and had a brown scarf around his neck, tucked inside the collar so that the rest of his attire was concealed except for the black trousers and boots showing below the bottom of his coat. His hair, as it blew in the chilly wind, was free of its usual clumpiness and looked freshly washed. The sight distracted Harry enough that his overloaded brain did not immediately register the urgency behind the two older wizards' expressions.

_"You!"_ Aunt Petunia barked. Harry snapped his head back to look at her, only to find her glaring at Snape. "I know you, Severus Snape!" she said in an accusatory tone. Then to Remus, "_and_ you. Why are you here? Are you taking the boy?" The last was said with a very quick shift from hostility to hope.

Harry looked back at Remus and Snape, struggling to comprehend what he'd just heard, but got no answers to his fleeting questions because neither wizard appeared interested in engaging his aunt in conversation.

"Potter, is that all of your things?" Snape asked Harry, nodding at Harry's rucksack.

"Everything but my heavier jacket," Harry said, but no one seemed to have heard him.

"Do you have your cloak, Harry?" Remus asked, meaning the invisibility cloak Harry had inherited from his dad. When Harry nodded that he did, Remus jerked his head to indicate Harry should come stand by him.

Severus watched Potter follow directions, not missing the telltale reluctance in the boy's movements. He and Lupin shared a look and Lupin gave a curt nod before clasping a hand Potter's shoulder and guiding him down the street and around the corner toward the small cove in the alleyway just a few houses down. Severus turned back to Petunia.

"What has just occurred between you and the boy?" Severus demanded. "The wards protecting this house, and you, have fallen. You will need to leave immediately, Petunia."

"How long have _you _been mixed up with all of this, Severus?" She demanded right back. "If you are so concerned about him, why didn't _you_ take him in after she died? Dumbledore said that magic they put here was so strong because it was built around love. _Her_ love. I know you-"

"That is neither here nor there, stupid woman!" Severus interrupted angrily. "You are not hearing me. You. Are. In. Danger. At any moment, the Dark Lord will be informed that Harry Potter's home in Little Whinging no longer has its protections in place, and he will come looking for the boy. When he does not find him, he will torture _you_ to find out where he is. Then he will kill you. And then he will kill your husband, and then your son." He had been watching Lily's sister grow more and more pale with each of his words. "You need to leave now. If you will allow it, there is protection set up for you, but we need to be anywhere but here while we continue this discussion."

"I'll take my chances," Petunia sneered at him. "When Vernon gets home, I'll take it up with him and see what he wants to do-"

Severus refused to listen to her nonsense any further. He surreptitiously silenced and _confunded_ her and led her down the street to the same cove Remus had taken Potter to.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Remus had had Harry don the invisibility cloak when they reached the secluded spot around the corner from Privet Drive, and had immediately disapparated with him to the front gates at Hogwarts. Harry felt both exhilarated and like he was going to vomit, or possibly pass out, as he took a moment to regain his bearings from his first experience with side-along apparition. If he wasn't so hungry, exhausted, and terrified at what was unfolding at the moment, he would have declared aloud that he could hardly wait until he could start apparating. They quickly entered the grounds and hiked up the hill toward the castle.

"Hogwarts is still being watched," Remus explained while they walked. "No one can know that you are here, Harry, so you will need to stay indoors, and will likely have to stay out of the hallways as well."

Harry had looked up at his father's dear friend several times as they were walking, trying to read any hostility that Remus might be feeling toward him, but saw none. What he saw was someone who was hurting as much, if not worse, than Harry himself. The older wizard looked more drawn than ever, and Harry took full responsibility for the loss they both were suffering right now.

"Remus, I'm sorry," Harry said brokenly as they continued to walk.

Remus kept his eyes on the path as he responded in a strained voice that actually made Harry feel worse in spite of his words. "Harry, do not attempt to take the blame for Sirius' death, alright? You didn't cast the killing curse that sent him through that veil."

No, he hadn't, Harry accepted in his thoughts. Bellatrix Lestrange had. A surge of fury swept through him with a ferocity that he'd not felt since he'd forced Voldemort from his body last week. The anger felt like a flame that erased the chill from his poorly clad frame and he managed to forget to condemn himself for having been stupid enough to fall for Voldemort's trap. Instead, he thought of Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort, and all of his minions, and he let the anger simmer under his skin for the time being.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry realized with measurable dread they must be going to Snape's private quarters as Remus led him down through several of the dungeon halls to an ornate door that only became visible when standing directly in front of it. Remus knocked and a few moments later, the door opened and Harry reluctantly entered behind the older wizard. He removed his cloak.

"Harry, my boy," Albus Dumbledore greeted him with tempered enthusiasm.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, before he remembered that he actually was _not _happy to see the elderly wizard. He blinked a couple of times as the unsettled feeling of confusion and rejection twisted around in his stomach. He used the process of folding his cloak and putting it in his rucksack as a means to cover the sudden shaking that had overtaken his body.

"Harry," Albus said in a gentle, but compelling tone, "what have you done?"

Harry looked up at him sharply, remembering as he did, that he was in the private chambers of his least favorite professor and immediately felt like an intruder. The very familiar feeling of being trapped and powerless rushed up to claim the upper hand on his emotions, and a defensive rage joined the mix, until Harry was fit to be tied. He clenched his jaw, not wanting to give any information away. He'd kept his secret all this time, with only Hermione, Aunt Petunia, and Griphook, the goblin at Gringott's, in the know along with him. He no longer trusted Dumbledore, and the glare he directed at the former Headmaster of Hogwarts was cold and challenging.

The door opened and someone else walked in behind Harry. Through his peripheral vision he saw Snape circle around and go to stand before the fire just to the side of the leather armchair Professor Dumbledore was sitting in. Harry glanced quickly at his potions professor and found the other wizard to be watching him with an unreadable expression. Snape removed his coat and scarf, banishing them from sight, and stood in white shirt and black trousers, and still not looking like the Snape that Harry knew and loathed. Harry pulled his eyes away from that strange anomaly and settled them on the flames in the fireplace.

"Harry?" Dumbledore prodded with a little more command this time. "You haven't told me what exactly it is that you have done."

The undefinable drudge of heaviness in Harry's stomach made it difficult for him to breath, let alone speak. He attempted to force himself to go numb, and then moved his eyes back over to Dumbledore. "I'm doing what I've always done," he said coldly. "I'm taking care of _myself."_

"But Harry, in doing so, you have caused the wards to fail at Privet Drive," Dumbledore informed him.

Harry was shocked. _Another burden of blame, just for me._ "Why have they failed?" he asked in a choked voice.

"They responded to whatever has changed to make you no longer consider your aunt's house as your home," Dumbledore said.

Tears of indignant rage rushed into Harry's eyes, much to his frustration, and he swiped at them but they still spilled over and ran down his cheeks. "I _never_ considered it my home," he said bitterly. "How could I, when they constantly told me I was not wanted there?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus was extremely unsettled by the sight of Harry Potter in tears. The boy was struggling valiantly to hold onto his composure, but the battle was like a public airing of all of his secrets, and the vulnerability of an isolated and terrified boy was coming through, loud and clear. And worse, he was revealing a backstory that Severus had never imagined possible for the Boy Wonder, and wouldn't have believed yet, had he not just seen for himself how Petunia Dursley regarded her nephew.

"Who's the one who put the wards up, sir?" Potter was asking ironically. "Was it you? You told me _my mum's love for me_ made them stronger than anything Voldemort could try to use to dismantle them. What has my aunt and I coming to an agreement have to do with any of that? You couldn't have built them with _her_ love in mind. They never would have worked in that case!"

"Harry," Albus started with a placating tone.

"What, sir?" Harry bit out. "Are you going to claim that the failing wards are my fault? that if I'd just cooperated until I was seventeen, I'd be so much safer?" Potter took a step closer and leaned forward as pure, unadulterated anger overtook him. He was still several feet away from Albus, but the force of his emotion was as strong as if he was right in the elderly wizard's face. "I needed _help._ You left me with _them._ I needed _answers._ You _turned your back_ whenever I sought you out! You told my best friends to keep me in the dark. I had no one to go to for help. There were _Dementors,_ and I had to handle them _by myself._ No one fussed over how I might have been feeling afterward. No, I just got treated like a criminal-" He shook his head as if to stop himself from going on another tangent, and instead expanded his glare to include Severus and Remus. "You all have acted like I'm the dumb little boy who will only mess things up if I know too much, but you are the ones who don't know enough!" He tapped his scar. "He's in here! There's no way around that. I heard the prophecy, Professor." This last part was now directed back at Albus. "I know _I have to die_, to kill the part of him that's in me. Neither of us can live while the other survives. That's what it said."

"Potter," Severus said sternly, instincts kicking in along with his growing alarm what he was hearing. "Enough. Take a seat and pull yourself together. There is much to discuss. You can continue your little tirade at another time."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry was actually grateful that Snape had cut in like that. He'd said way more than he'd intended. He was panting with the effort to control his fury, and the heat that had surfaced earlier was still there, under his skin, the warmth giving him a sense of comfort. It felt like his own blanket of safety. It felt like _power._ He allowed that realization to calm him significantly and made his way over to the sofa and took a seat.

Remus came and sat beside him. He was looking at Harry with shock and concern. Harry knew at once that he could still trust his former DADA professor, but also knew that Remus had limits to how much he could help Harry. The entire mess was just so complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Emancipated Minor - Confrontation Part II

That had been a mortifying slip for Harry, and he knew he'd need to dial down his temper from now on to avoid drawing any more attention to himself than was already there. Desperate to deflect the focus from what he'd said, he asked in a normal voice. "Are my friends okay?" He was back in control of himself as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"They are fine, Harry," Dumbledore told him. He had his head tilted down and was assessing Harry over his spectacles.

"And where does the Ministry stand on the existence of Voldemort now?" Harry asked resentfully.

"That is pending, as we speak," Dumbledore said with a mild smile. "Cornelius Fudge is trying to tie you into last week's mayhem at the Ministry, and I believe that if he can make his case, he may attempt to prosecute you, Harry."

"That's great," Harry said sarcastically. "They refuse to believe I'm being stalked by an evil wizard, so they conveniently don't have to try to catch him, and then they can hold me accountable for damages done when I have to take matters into my own hands."

"Oh… is _that _what you did?" Snape asked snidely.

Harry didn't look at his potions professor. His instincts told him to minimize eye contact with Snape at all costs until after he was emancipated. He would not put it past the evil git to try to Legilimize him to find out what had caused the wards to fail at Privet Drive. Instead, he looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "So, am I staying here until school resumes?"

"Yes," Snape answered sternly. "Under _my_ supervision."

Harry's stomach plummeted, and his eyes shot up at his professor in surprise. The dark (and clean) haired wizard's glare told him that yes, once again, he was being forced to stay with someone who despised him. Harry quickly cast his eyes down to the floor and stayed silent. It was the twenty-third of December. The holiday break would last until the fifth of January, when the students would return. That was nearly two weeks, but Harry reckoned he could suffer through it by just staying in his dorm room, out of Snape's way. The only thing he cared about was being on hand to receive the owl from Aunt Petunia with the letter from Montegue Morris confirming his petition had been processed. Then he could rest assured that his emancipation was pending, to become finalized the day he turned fifteen and a half. That letter had to be sent to Griphook at Gringott's next, but Harry figured he could wait until the holidays were over to handle that.

He could do this.

OoooOoooOoooOooOoooOoooO

Severus watched the boy process his announcement and was not pleased by the lack of protest from him. He was not indifferent to the way the teen had quickly composed himself after his outburst. The boy was hiding a big secret. Indeed, Severus now knew Harry Potter had many secrets, but this one in particular was currently keeping the impulsive teen's behavior in check. Well practiced at the sport of pushing Harry Potter's buttons over the past four and a half years, he decided to poke at Potter's temper to see if he could goad the boy into another slip. "You will follow _every_ directive I give you, and you will do so in a _respectful_ manner," he said in his most condescendingly commanding tone. "I will _not_ repeat myself. You will _not _like the consequences if you disobey me."

Potter's jaw visibly clenched, and there was a decisive edge in his response of, "I understand, Professor."

"There is some good news, Harry," Lupin interjected, shooting a reproachful look at Severus before turning to Harry. "I'll be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts next term."

Potter's face lit up and he managed a genuinely happy smile. "That's brilliant! Everyone will be really glad to have you back."

Lupin smiled too. "I know you have been leading a Defense Association, Harry. I'd like to spend some time with you, reviewing what you've taught your fellow students, and where you intend to take them next. I'll design my lessons around this."

Potter stared at Lupin with a very moved expression. "I would think it should be the other way around, Rem- er, Professor Lupin," Potter said, correcting himself with another, smaller smile. "I was going to show the others everything I had learned so that they wouldn't be so disadvantaged. I was just trying to help, what with Umbridge's refusal to let us use our wands. Now that you'll be here, my stuff doesn't matter so much."

Curiosity getting the best of him, Severus asked, "What have you shown them, Potter?"

Potter's eyes darted between Albus and Lupin, as if he was reluctant to admit anything to Severus. "Uh, well, we've covered _expelliarmus, protego_… um, _diffindo, levicorpus, bombarda_… and we just did the patronus charm."

"Harry, that's fantastic!" Lupin gushed. "Is anyone able to cast a corporeal patronus?"

Harry grinned now, his pride in his students coming through loud and clear, "Yeah, everyone from fourth year and up. We had the whole classroom filled with _patroni, _had them racing each other. It was fantastic. I'd like to learn how to send messages with them-"

"That's an _Order_ practice, Potter," Severus said sternly. "You should _not_ have revealed that to your peers."

Potter glared at Severus. "I haven't," he said defensively. "I was going to ask Professor McGonagall if she thought it was a good idea before I said anything to the DA."

"Harry," Albus said, "perhaps while you are sequestered here, you could work on some lesson ideas for the coming term. I am hopeful that I will resume my post as Headmaster by February, and in the meantime, Professor McGonagall will run the school. She is in agreement, along with all who are present, that you should continue to teach the DA. You and Professor Lupin can meet early the first week back. As you will no longer have to keep it a secret, perhaps we can set a regular time for you to meet, and provide a location that suits your needs."

Potter's jaw worked while he swallowed down his emotions. "That would be great, sir," he finally said.

Albus stood then. "Severus and Remus, might I have a private word with Harry?"

"Of course," Remus said agreeably. He stood and turned to Potter, who was also on his feet. "Harry, I'll see you in a couple of weeks." He gave the teenager a gruff pat on the shoulder, and a small bow to Albus, and took his leave. Severus followed.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus walked to the end of the passage outside his quarters, escorting Lupin part of the way from the castle.

"What do you intended for Harry to be doing while he's here, Severus?" Lupin asked.

"I intend that he will not jeopardize my sanity, his security, the Order's secrets, or Albus' return to his post at this school," Severus said severely.

"Do you intend to ask him where that knot on his forehead came from?"

"You saw that as well?" Severus asked. They shared a grim look. "I will ask him about it, but am not at all confident that he will give me a truthful response. I'm surprised you did not inquire."

"I would have done, if I'd had a moment alone with him. Perhaps if you try to remember what we overheard when we were at his aunt's house today, you might consider that he feels reluctant to confide in anyone."

"And why not, Lupin?" Severus demanded in irritation. "That boy has more people dancing around to accommodate his needs than he will ever be able to comprehend. He is ungrateful, reckless, impulsive-"

"He has been bullied and battered, and you heard it for yourself: he is alone," Lupin said.

"He is no different -"

Lupin took a step closer to Severus, tilting his head as if he thought he could reason with his former schoolmate, and effectively cutting off the inappropriately hostile comment that nearly came out. "Harry is ashamed of his father's behavior toward you, Severus. He gave Sirius a strong telling off about what he saw of your memories. He is disgusted by what he saw."

"That little-"

"He's a boy, Severus," Lupin said. "He is just _a boy."_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry waited for Snape to return to his quarters. He sat on the sofa, processing the heartfelt apology Dumbledore had just given him, and feeling horribly conflicted. He wanted to stay angry at Dumbledore for the way the old wizard had been treating him. He knew there was still so much that he was not being told, but now recognized that he, Harry, had been considered a security threat because of his link to Voldemort. Harry's impulsive attempt to save Sirius had put a lot at risk. His chest began to heave as the shame he felt for his stupidity sped to the surface. He clenched his jaw and willed the shaking to stop, which was much harder to do than keeping his eyes dry. He would _not _cry in front of anyone again. That had been completely stupid of him.

He was still struggling with himself when Snape reentered. The potions master circled around the sofa and came to stand before the fireplace again. He stared at Harry, but Harry refused to look at him. He was trying not to panic.

"We agreed you would tell no one about what you saw in my pensieve," Snape said in a dangerously calm voice.

Harry's eyes shot up and his mouth dropped open. More shame rose upward from within him, closing his throat and making his chest feel tight. He took a deep breath, "I haven't, sir, other than Sirius and Remus." His breathing was growing more and more labored. Snape was not responding to what he'd said, so he took the chance and looked up at his angry professor, saying, "I'm ashamed of myself for what I did. I wasn't looking for personal stuff, and I would have left - I _should have_ left - but then I realized I was seeing my dad, and I just couldn't pull away. And I'm sorry." He held Snape's glare for a few more moments, but couldn't bear it after that, and dropped his eyes back down to his hands. He didn't voice his confusion as to why Snape always said he was like his dad, nor did he say that he knew all about being bullied. Snape knew that much about him, but still treated Harry like he was some kind of menace. Harry did at least find the courage to risk asking, "Sir, when my Aunt Petunia said she knew you, and Remus, what was she talking about?"

"Why are you wearing a school blazer for Smeltings Academy?" Snape asked in irritation instead of answering him.

"My aunt thought it was a good idea," Harry said. He hadn't bothered to look up. "Professor, I haven't slept well for-"

"And how exactly did you confront your godfather and Lupin, Potter? When had you been in their company in recent weeks?" Snape demanded, obviously in afterthought.

Harry sighed. "I snuck into Umbridge's office and used her floo. She'd bragged that she'd been monitoring all of the others and only hers was-"

"So, once again, _you completely disregarded someone's privacy,_ broke into a Hogwarts professional's office, and could have completely compromised the Fidelius Charm on the Order's Headquarters had you been intercepted, all because you were in a snit!" Snape was seething. "Look at me," he ordered Harry. When Harry obeyed, Snape conjured a wooden paddle. "You will not compromise our safety with your nonsense. If you test me, I will use this to blister your backside. _Do. You. Understand?"_

Harry could feel the blood draining from his face. He had no doubt in his mind that he'd be getting that exact punishment from Snape. Even if he didn't try to sneak out, the man had it out for him as it was. And Harry didn't question Snape's right to use corporal punishment with him, fully recalling Filch's glee when he'd come into Umbridges office to pick up the decree that authorized whipping. He gulped and nodded quickly, but his professor's thunderous expression prompted him to say, "Yes, sir." _Murder me now,_ he begged the unseen forces of nature that had condemned him to this life he was living. _Just murder me now, and get it over with._

"Would it be alright if I went to my dorm now?" he asked, finally hazarding a look over at Snape.

"How did you injure your forehead, Potter?" Snape asked with no sign he'd heard Harry's request.

Harry blinked. "I banged it," he said simply.

Snape took a step towards him. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me."

"I'm not lying!" Harry said defensively.

"You, Mr. Potter, are many things, but klutzy is not one of them." Snape continued to approach Harry, making him quite uncomfortable. "Stand, Potter," his professor commanded when he was in front of Harry.

Harry stood up, still shaking, and not at all happy to be in such close proximity to his vile potions professor. Snape raised his hand towards Harry's head and Harry flinched involuntarily. He couldn't meet his professor's eyes, but if he had, he'd have seen undisguised alarm. Snape, however, said nothing and smoothed Harry's hair away to reveal the discolored knot of brutalized flesh that still resided there.

"This was not here the last time I saw you," was Snape's only comment as he raised his wand and quietly chanted a healing charm.

Harry kept his mouth shut until he was released, and said a quiet, "Thanks," to maintain the mandatory respectful manner he was supposed to engage for the duration of the holidays.

"You're welcome," his professor responded in an equally quiet voice. "Come," he said as he turned and retraced his steps to the fireplace. He turned back to face Harry. "I have warded both this fireplace, and the one in the Gryffindor common room to only allow entry to a small number of individuals in hopes that it will deflect any alerts to the Ministry of the goings-on within the castle. You will reside in your House common area during the day, and come here at six o'clock each evening for dinner, traveling by floo. Understand?"

Harry nodded as he said, "Yes, sir."

"And since you already have your own little elf fan club, I assume you are capable of asking for your breakfast and lunch from them?"

Harry nearly smirked at that, but instead nodded and gave another respectful, "Yes, sir." He was still shaking and was beginning to worry about the dizziness that was creeping up on him from not having eaten since yesterday.

"Very well," Snape said. "Off you go. But Potter, I will know if you violate this arrangement." His tone promised dire consequences, and he lay the paddle on the mantle, as if to illustrate his previous threat.

Harry schooled his features to stay blank, and reached for the floo powder, but he stopped, having to ask, "Wait, sir. What do I call out when I want to floo back here?"

"You toss a pinch of powder into the fireplace," Snape said in a taunting and condescending tone, "and then you say, very firmly, 'Severus Snape's Slytherin Sanctuary!'"

That made Harry sigh in testy exasperation. "Fine, but don't blame me if I end up Merlin-knows-where because I'm rubbish at tongue twisters." He took some floo powder and threw it into the flames, saying, "Gryffindor Common Room!" and stepping in without another look at Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews so far. I'm floored at how many people are following this story already. I have had a light workload lately, so I've had more time to write. I don't know how long that will last, so if I start to slow down with the updates, rest assured, I will finish. This is way too much fun._**

Chapter 6 - Emancipated Minor - Settling In - Part I

Harry sighed with relief when he stepped into the Gryffindor common room, dropping his rucksack on the floor before plopping down in the squashy chair that faced the fire. He looked at his watch and saw that it was half-two.

Now he could finally be alone with his thoughts, which were chaotic and incoherent, and streaming through his mind like a reel to reel projector. Desperate to deflect thoughts of Sirius, he started by replaying his private chat with Dumbledore, and the imploring way the elderly wizard had requested that Harry mind his actions for the next two weeks. Harry was to remember that _Professor _Snape was voluntarily looking after him, on his own time, and to please keep that in mind when tensions were high. Harry had asked if there was any way to communicate with his friends, and Dumbledore had promised to bring letters from them personally, saying he would return on Boxing Day for a visit. He'd warned Harry not to send letters with his owl. That posed a significant problem. Harry tossed around the idea of disobeying this request, but the thought of Snape and his paddle were a very strong deterrent. _Besides, Hedwig could get hurt. She already did, not too long ago_. Wait.

"Dobby?" he called out. When the elf had _popped_ into view, and after the gush of happy greeting, Harry asked, "Dobby, if I needed you to take a note to my Aunt Petunia, could you do it for me?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, Dobby will happily deliver all of your messages now," the elf's ears flattened at the unspoken reference to the summer after second year when he'd held Harry's letters hostage.

"Good, because it's going to be a very important note, and then I'll need you to go back later and get one from her to me," Harry said. He thought for a moment. "What about if I needed you to get something to a certain goblin at Gringott's for me?"

"Dobby can do this as well, Harry Potter."

"You are a lifesaver, Dobby," Harry breathed in relief. He asked for a tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice, and was rewarded with the meal within a couple of minutes. Dobby resisted leaving, until Harry reassured him that he was alright and needed a nap.

Harry scarfed down most of the sandwiches as he told himself to stop worrying. He really was going to be emancipated. Everything was going to work out. It had been fortuitous in some ways that he'd been sent back to Privet Drive, so that he and his aunt had been able to do the in-person interview together. Harry had been planning to stage a visit with Hermione over the holidays and they would have snuck out to the solicitor's office then. Remembering the interview triggered Harry's mind to jump on to reviewing this morning's events, and recalling that Snape and Remus had to have heard Aunt Petunia yelling at him that he wouldn't be eating again until his cupboard was cleaned. His face burned at that memory. Harry had eaten the last of the bread late yesterday afternoon, with the two stale heals from the loaf and a gigantic blob of the last of the peanut butter making a disgusting and messy sandwich of sorts. He'd finished the milk by Saturday, so there'd only been water in his glass, which had helped wash down the peanut butter, but hadn't done anything to help satiate his gnawing hunger. He reached over and grabbed two more of the sandwiches from his tray. Roast beef. Way better than peanut butter. _I'm not going to go hungry ever again,_ he promised himself.

Neither Remus nor Snape had commented on his aunt's ranting… That thought led him to the replay of his interactions with Snape. His potions professor had been acting out of character to some extent… What was with the casual attire? It was weird to see the man in a white shirt. It was weird to see him looking like a normal adult male wizard, for that matter. Like someone who had some confidence and worldliness, and a smidgeon of personality that was _not_ in the realm of git. But then Harry recalled the threats, and the flashes of judgement that had come into their exchanges today. _Who am I kidding? Nothing's changed. I know exactly what he's capable of._

There were way too many cruel people in the magical world.

Harry imagined how he was going to feel when his emancipation ID card came, and what freedom would feel like. Soon, he would have the ability to threaten legal action to anyone who abused him the way Umbridge had, or Snape for that matter. Receiving that letter would be the light at the end of a fourteen-year-long tunnel of misery.

This line of thought led to all that he had to do, to prepare himself, so that he could be on his own for real. He had been thinking he should retain a wizarding solicitor to call on, when those inevitable first few events would occur, like when it came time to decide where to go for the summer break. It would no longer be Dumbledore's decision, and he wondered how the elderly wizard would react. Harry would accept his advice, of course, but he would not go anywhere he was not wanted, ever again.

Harry hadn't made up his mind yet about where he would go, but he had no doubts that he would leave Hogwarts the very first time anyone mistreated him after January thirty-first. Thirty-eight more days for the likes of Snape, Fudge, Malfoy, or the Dursleys to do something awful to him. After that, he could tell them all to bugger off. And he would. He began to make a mental list of everything he'd need to learn over the coming weeks: glamour charms to disguise himself, clothing and furnishing transfiguration spells, household charms for laundry and cleaning, and just how far away he had to go to be outside of the jurisdiction of Britain's Ministry of Magic and all of its corruption. Harry was under no illusions that being emancipated would make him any less of a target for Fudge and the other Ministry goons. If anything it would make him more of one.

Thinking along that track, Harry realized anxiously that he needed to get _really good_ at defense very quickly.

But most importantly, Harry needed to find out how to apparate. All of his instincts told him he'd be able to do it, even though he was still small and skinny, and his magic wasn't anywhere near fully matured. _I'll be able to do it,_ he knew with certainty. That would be where he would start with his defense training... Because, in the midst of all of this preparation for independence, he had to deal with his _Dark Lord_ problem, the one that Dumbledore still hadn't discussed with him while they had been alone. The one on which Snape's brutal "lessons" in Occlusion had had no impact. The one where Harry had realized that he was part of a _Trinity_ that included Voldemort, his snake, and Harry. He'd come to this conclusion after thinking back on how he'd been the snake when Mr. Weasley had gotten attacked. Harry had been _in_ the snake's mind. But so had Voldemort. The three of them had been participants, but Voldemort had been in control.

Harry had to find a way to take control.

It was at least a stroke of luck that he was staying at Hogwarts, actually, because he could practice his magic here. That was a good thing.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus paced around his living room area, struggling with the convoluted thoughts that were clogging his concentration. He was not pleased with himself for threatening Potter with such an extreme punishment, and realized the idiot boy could very well get it in his head to do some other stupid, impulsive act. That would mean he'd have to follow through on his threat, which, not too long ago, would have been something he'd have done without hesitation. But today he'd seen sides of Potter that told him he needed to be careful. And that meant that Severus needed to make an effort to improve the communication between the two of them.

Severus now knew that the boy had a whole side to his nature that he'd kept hidden. And it was clear that whatever he was hiding had to do with secret hurts. Severus stopped his pacing to reflect on his own cruel treatment of the boy, and how he'd justified it in his mind by assuming Harry Potter was completely self-centered, adored by all, and skirting from one drama to another, acting impulsively and irresponsibly, and expecting everyone else to clean up his messes. If that was _not_ who Harry Potter was, if the boy was actually not self centered but self_less,_ then Severus' cruelty could only have reinforced Potter's inner misery.

Potter had told Albus that he was taking care of _himself,_ like he'd always done. What, exactly, did that entail, and did it have anything to do with the failing wards?

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus stepped through the floo into the Gryffindor common room to find Potter sleeping, curled up in the large, overstuffed armchair that sat several feet clear of the hearth. His glasses were off, set somewhere out of view, and his face was relaxed, and looking very youthful and innocent. The boy had kicked off his shoes and one threadbare sock, and there were angry red rub spots on his exposed foot that looked like they hurt. Severus noticed how large the shoes were, compared to Potter's smaller feet and frowned in confusion. Potter was still in the oversized dress shirt and jeans from earlier, but the blazer was nowhere to be seen...

He turned to glance back into the fireplace and saw the unburned remains of a sleeve of the blazer as the only surviving remnants of whatever demons setting it ablaze was supposed to have released for Potter. Severus smirked in amusement at that.

"Potter," he said in a low voice. The boy did not stir. He stepped over and wrapped his hand around the teen's upper arm and gave it a squeeze, this time saying more loudly, "Wake up, Potter."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry sucked in air as he jerked awake with a start. Someone had his arm and he couldn't see. He wrenched away, blinking rapidly as his senses returned and he remembered where he was, and that he was going to have to get used to seeing Snape. A lot.

"It's after six o'clock, young man," Snape was saying to him in a rather moderate tone, considering he was also indicating that Harry was late for dinner.

"Oh! Sorry, sir," Harry said hastily, still somewhat groggy from the first heavy sleep he'd had in nearly a week. He leaned over the side of the chair to retrieve his glasses and put them on.

"You had said earlier that you hadn't slept well," Snape was saying. He still didn't sound angry.

Harry was realizing he needed different shoes, and that his good trainers, along with the jacket he'd bought for himself in Hogsmeade a couple months back were still at Privet Drive. _Bugger._ "Um, can I meet you down in your quarters in about five minutes?" he asked.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Snape asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just want to splash some water on my face and get different shoes," Harry said.

"Go. I'll wait."

Harry hastily grabbed his rucksack, the shoes and the one sock, and scooted up the staircase to his dorm. He grabbed a pair of old trainers he'd inherited from Dean that were still in good shape, but were also a bit too big. He added a second pair of socks and put them on before going in to wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the same boy he'd seen this morning. Same loser, different setting.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Snape was waiting for him by the fireplace. Harry walked over to him, growing more reluctant as he realized he had to say that stupid phrase to floo to the potion professor's quarters. Apparently the older wizard was reading him like an open book, because he was way too smug when he calmly asked Harry, "Problem, Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry said with gritted teeth. He gestured to the fireplace. "After you."

"Absolutely not," Snape said firmly. Now he gestured for Harry to go first. "Youth before beauty."

Harry snorted involuntarily and tried to cover by coughing, but ended up snickering as he said, "Fine," threw the pinch of floo powder down, and said with a tone of disgust, "Severus Snape's Slytherin Sanctuary!" and disappeared from sight.

Smirking with satisfied amusement, Severus threw down his pinch of the powder, saying, "My place!" and stepping into the green flames.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus had a small kitchenette that had room for a table and four chairs. He waited until they were seated and had each served themselves shepard's pie from the large dish in the center of the table. "Are you at all interested in what has transpired with your relatives since earlier today?" he asked the boy.

Potter blinked, but kept his eyes cast downward. "Are they alright?"

"They are quite put out at having to move away," Severus said. The boy only nodded. "You are being very tight-lipped about what actions of yours may have been the cause of the wards failing," Severus added.

Potter's breathing began to grow labored as he poked at his food with a very distinct and sudden lack of interest. He kept his eyes cast away from Severus', but raised his head when he said, "I have no idea why they failed. Nothing that happened while I was there this time was really any different than it's ever been."

"Mr. Potter, you can feel free to look me in the eye. I've no intention of Legilimizing you, at least not without taking pleasure in threatening to first," Severus said.

Potter eyed him resentfully, but bit his tongue.

"I have been recollecting what I'd seen in your memories during our lessons," Severus told the boy carefully. "Much of what I saw left me with the impression that you were harboring those particular memories the way a normally situated child would do - as in, those were the worst of them."

The boy's breathing was still labored, and he'd dropped his glare back down to the tabletop.

"Were you successfully Occluding worse occurrences, Potter?"

"Are you asking me to confide in you, Professor?" Potter demanded incredulously.

Severus schooled his features to be impassive, which seemed to incense the boy even further. But Potter said nothing more. Instead, he quickly shoveled food from his plate into his mouth chewing quickly and swallowing it down, making short work of his dinner. He was still heaving his angry breaths in and out, and for a moment, Severus feared the dinner was about to come right back up onto the table. Potter picked up his glass of pumpkin juice and gulped it down.

"May I be excused, Professor?" he asked with his jaw clenched.

"You may not," Severus said severely. "If you think you will be allowed to eat like some sort of mongrel at my table without repercussion, you are mistaken." He glared right back at the brat when Potter glowered at him. "It is poor manners to leave the table when the other person is still eating." He was deliberately smug when he added, "Now, I, unlike you, have room for seconds."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry suffered through watching Snape eat his second serving of pie, quietly declining dessert, but then realized he would be forced to wait for his professor to eat that as well. Tonight it was custard, and Snape was taking his sweet time at eating it.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Snape said. "Did these recent events change plans that you will be feeling badly about missing?"

_There he goes again!_ Harry griped. _Who is he kidding, thinking I'll answer him?_ He had a feeling he would only get away with so much sullen behavior before he got in real trouble with Snape, but every instinct he had told him not to reveal anything personal. Unfortunately, the question had sent Harry's mind racing to the real answer to that question, the answer was _yes._ Yes, he was going to be spending the holiday alone, when he was supposed to have gotten to spend it with Sirius. And as soon as that thought formed in his mind, desperate grief rushed to the surface along with it, and so did a literal river of tears that welled up and spilled down his face.

"Please may I be excused?" Harry begged brokenly. If he hadn't felt so overwhelmingly heavy, he'd be berating himself for crying in front of Snape. Again.

"You may," Snape said quietly. He put a small jar on the table in front of Harry as he stood up. "For your sore feet."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Emancipated Minor - Settling In - Part II

Harry burst through the floo and into the Gryffindor common room, charging into the center of the open space and standing there, heaving sobs of frustrated anguish as he officially gave into the tears that had betrayed him to his git professor. Why did he have to go through this horrible time while under Snape's supervision? Why were so many circumstances in his life so bloody infuriating? And why was it always okay for him to get picked on and poked at? He swiped angrily at his eyes beneath his glasses, wanting to get himself under control, but failing completely. Had it finally happened? Had he finally cracked? _That should make Snape happy._ He looked down and saw that he was still holding the balm for his feet and felt confused. What was Snape playing at? He'd never really gotten used to the palpable disdain that the potions master was able to fill a room with whenever they happened to share it. But so far, it hadn't been in the air between them since the Ministry incident. His professor had jumped to his typical conclusions about Harry, but he'd done so with stern authority, not that inexplicable loathing. Still, Harry knew without question that the man hated him.

Harry gritted his teeth, feeling the need to kick or punch something, but sofa cushions weren't going to cut it. He stood there glaring at the message board because it happened to be directly in his line of vision. That heat was returning, warming him in a way that felt like it was sitting just below his skin. It was a nice feeling, and he could tell his tension was beginning to ease as he distractedly thought that those _High Inquisitor Notices_ still posted on the message board needed to go. He blinked.

They were gone.

_Did I….?_

It was like those odd bits of his magic that had surfaced in his childhood, when he'd wished for something so badly it had happened. _Let's try that again,_ he thought. He looked at the sofa and thought about wanting to sleep there, so he'd need his pillow from his bed. The pillow materialized. _Is this how wandless magic works?_

"Brilliant," Harry said aloud. "What else do I want?" He looked down at his hand-me-down trainers and decided they needed to be smaller, and cleaner. Nothing happened. _Hmmmm._

Noticeably, that lovely warmth had subsided, so he replayed Snape's infuriating questions again in his mind, and the feeling returned, full force. Harry was pretty sure the heat was his magic. _Now I know how I am going to survive the rest of the holidays._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus had spent several hours working on his list of demands for Cornelius Fudge on behalf of Minerva, but had been distracted the entire time, and was now pacing before the hearth again. The events of the day were concerning, most especially the conversation at dinner. He had not expected Potter to actually open up to him. But the boy had given him the answers he'd been seeking by virtue of his body language. And his tears. Severus did _not _enjoy seeing that boy cry. And he was not indifferent to the fact that the isolated teen had absolutely no one to confide in or seek comfort from. He looked at the clock on the mantle. Half ten. Too soon to check on Potter. He would not be a welcomed sight. So, he resumed his pacing and wondered yet again what had caused the wards to fail at Privet Drive. If what the boy had said was true, and he believed it was, it really did beg the question as to what had been holding them in place all of these years?

The flaring of green flames in his fireplace interrupted his reverie, and he looked up to Lucius Malfoy stepping through, haughty arrogance intact as always. "Severus," he said with a formal nod before seating himself elegantly in Severus' leather armchair.

Severus smirked at his old friend. "And how are we, Lucius?"

_"We_ have been assigned by both the Ministry and the Board of Governors to play monitor of Hogwarts," Lucius informed him smugly, and Severus couldn't help but think he sounded exactly like Draco.

"This is good news," Severus responded with measured relief, offering Lucius a fire whiskey and pouring one for himself.

"Agreed. It is a also relief to continue to appear as an instrument of the Dark Lord's interests- hopefully only in his eyes. I have been a tad worried that the he would find fault with my clumsiness with the prophecy, but so far, he's been accepting of my explanation that breaking it was the only way of getting the message back to him," Lucius sighed. He sipped his drink. "I have little hope that I'll be spared from his wrath for long, though."

"None of us will," Severus agreed.

"How is the boy?" Lucius asked. "Why did the wards fail?" It had been Lucius who had alerted Severus that morning. He had been keeping surveillance of the Dursley home as both a Death Eater, and a spy for Dumbledore. He'd waited until Severus had shown up with Lupin to clear Harry and Petunia away before sounding the alarm to Voldemort.

"I don't really know," Severus said flatly to answer both questions. At Lucius' raised eyebrow, he added, "He is secluded in his dorm. I am wondering if he perhaps should have his familiar with him just now. His owl."

"I assume he knows not to send letters?" Lucius' eyes had settled on the mantle. "Ah, I see you've left an open threat in plain site," he said with a smirk.

"I have," Severus confirmed without humor, "and I am hopeful he will heed the warning completely."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry returned from his shower, dressed in ratty pajamas, determined to have one more go at the experimental magical exercise he'd created himself earlier but had yet to master. He focused intently and visualized his end goal for several minutes. Nothing. _Ugh, I must be doing something wrong,_ he griped inwardly as he flopped back onto the sofa, feeling completely boneless, his eyes closing at the overwhelming pull of exhaustion. Awareness began to recede…

_He was having the weirdest dream… he was in the common room, on his back on the sofa and Snape and Lucius Malfoy had just come through the floo._

_Harry heard a snort of amusement, followed by an all out burst of laughter, and a mirthful, "What in Merlin's name went on in here?" that sounded like Malfoy, which was how he knew for certain that he was dreaming because that arrogant tosspot never even cracked a smile, unless it was an evil one._

_"I wouldn't know," Snape replied without amusement. "What have you been up to, Potter?"_

_Harry vaguely realized that they must be reacting to the thousands of loose feathers that had exploded all around the common room when he'd tried that one last attempt to make the pillow return to his bed. Now warm hands were gently turning each of his feet, side to side, before clasping around them as if to warm them. The dream continued as he heard Malfoy ask his professor if "the boy" was quite alright, and Snape replying that he appeared to just be sleeping. Then Harry felt arms sliding under his back and behind his legs and he was being lifted. A span of time went by when he was aware of being carried, the chest he was being bodily held against was warm and comforting. Then there was another snort of amusement and a comment about his missing pillow, and he was next aware of cold sheets and covers being tucked around him. His glasses were removed and a warm hand rested on his head for a moment._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Lucius took his leave when they returned to the common room, promising Severus he would have a look for Potter's owl in the morning, when he returned for observation duty. They had both snickered disdainfully at the Ministry's assumptions that any wrong doings on the school grounds could only happen during normal business hours. "See you at nine," Lucius had said as he'd left.

Severus remained, flipping through the pages of the numerous open texts littering the common room. How had Potter gotten these? He was quite certain the boy had not breached the set of wards he'd left in place… And what was he doing looking up wizarding law about bequeathing ones fortune to non-blood relations? Severus skimmed through more of the content on the other topmost pages: freezing charms, magical development from birth to maturity, eyesight enhancement charms, financial spreadsheets and calculation charms, apparation, food preservation charms… _Oh, the intrigue,_ Severus thought with narrowed eyes. He smirked as he used his wand to banish the feathers, thinking about how challenging it would be to find the answers to all of these questions. But he was up to the task.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry woke slowly the following morning, feeling better rested physically than he'd been in ages, but having no desire to get up and face the day. Today was Christmas Eve. He was supposed to be at Grimmauld Place right now. He should be waking up there, not here, and getting up to go find Sirius, and maybe Remus, and just enjoy hanging out with them. He should finally be getting the chance to talk to his godfather about all of the horrible things that had happened in the past year, all of the things that he'd had to dwell on all by himself, and just _face_ alone. Harry rolled onto his back and stared up at the canopy of his four-poster and remembered the gut clenching fear he'd suffered through before each of the tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He thought about how Cedric's dad had been there for him throughout the Tournament. If Cedric had been as scared as Harry, he could have turned to his dad to talk it out. Harry's only experience with his own dad coming through was as an apparition bursting out of his wand, but not until _after_ he'd been forced to contribute blood to the resurrection of his parents' murderer, or _after_ he'd experienced the unfathomable pain of Voldemort's _cruciatus_ curse, or _after _he'd witnessed the murder of a friend.

He'd really wanted to talk about all of that with Sirius. And then there was all of the stuff from this past term. All of the things he hadn't been able to say out loud to anyone. The heaviness of bereavement felt like it had just seated itself on his chest, and he needed to turn back on his side to breathe freely again. He closed his eyes and let the endless stream of tears drain once more, figuring he had all day before he had to show his face to Snape anyway. Forcing his thoughts to quiet, he slipped back into a troubled slumber that ended about twenty minutes later when he'd dreamt that Hedwig had been killed.

Harry shot out of bed in a panic, grabbing last year's Weasley jumper to throw over the T-shirt he'd slept in and left the sleep pants alone as he raced down the stairs to find his shoes so he could use the floo at top speed.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

The fireplace roared with green flame just as Severus and Lucius were entering Severus's quarters through the dungeon entrance. Potter leapt out, but skidded to a stunned halt when he saw Lucius. The boy was a mess, and had a frantic expression that quickly changed into rage.

"Potter!" Severus said sternly, intending to stop the impending explosion before it erupted. Their eyes locked briefly before Potter dropped his angry glare downward and shook his head in defeat, turning as if to go right back into the fireplace. "Sit down," Severus commanded, pointing to the sofa. "Now."

Lucius had stayed in the background, and when Potter had done as he was told, circled around to stand in the boy's line of sight. "Good morning, Harry," he said formally, and bowing shallowly. "You are understandably shocked at the sight of me." He waited to see if there would be any comment to this statement, but he was met with more of the same speechless silence. "I have been assigned surveillance of the school on behalf of the Ministry of Magic." He spoke slowly, and when the Potter boy paled and gulped reflexively at this news, Lucius offered him a small smile of reassurance. "I am playing a role, Harry. I know I have not endeared myself to you, but I do not intend you any harm, understand?"

"Mr. Malfoy will keep our secret, Potter, but he agrees that even still, you need to keep a very low profile," Severus interjected.

"Alright," Potter said in a strained voice. He was struggling with his emotions again, and finally leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"What was on your mind when you arrived, just now?" Severus asked. He watched the boy thread his fingers through his hair and tug it in frustration, then shake his head in defeat again. Severus could already anticipate the pending disaster if he didn't get the boy to speak openly. "Potter?" he said again, impatient with his own growing anxiety.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry looked at his professor, wanting only to find his owl. Snape was waiting for an answer, and growing more testy by the second as Harry hesitated. Finally, he figured there was really nothing to lose, other than potential ridicule down the road, but Hedwig was worth it, so he launched into a rapid, defensive diatribe: "I just really wanted to check on my owl- I figured you wouldn't believe I just wanted to see her- She's already gotten hurt once by the Ministry monitoring, so I wanted to warn her not to take any letters-" he stopped himself at the uncomfortable expression that formed on Snape's face. Harry glanced at Malfoy and saw a grimly sympathetic look on his countenance as well. His stomach plummeted. "What happened?" he whispered suspiciously.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Malfoy said, and seemed to mean it. "I was actually out having a look around the grounds just this morning when I saw your owl flying with a letter. She was shot down with an arrow. Hagrid found her in the Forbidden Forest and brought her to his cabin. He wasn't able to save her, Harry."

"An arrow?" Harry asked in utter shock. "A centaur's arrow? Why would they shoot at her?"

"I've no idea," Malfoy said. He pulled the letter from the pocket of his waistcoat and passed it to Harry.

Harry glanced at the writing and recognized his aunt's vicious scroll. Now his stomach seemed to have settled itself around his kneecaps as he struggled to his feet and rushed to the floo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Whew! This just spilled right out of my madly typing fingers today. Thank goodness for slow (paying) work days. I don't know how long I can keep this up, but let's get all into it while I can. ;-)**_

Chapter 8 - Emancipated Minor - Settling In - Part III

Severus stepped in front of Potter, blocking his exit.

"Let me go," Potter said desperately, chest heaving, tears resuming.

"You will stay," Severus said calmly. "This is not a good time to be alone."

Potter looked at him with enraged incredulity. _"I've never been more alone!"_ He made to dodge around Severus, but Severus grabbed first one upper arm and then the other. "Let me go!" Potter said desperately, attempting to wrench away, but Severus held him fast.

"You will stay," Severus repeated in the same even tone. He pulled the struggling teen against his chest and draped one arm down his back as if to anchor him in place. The other hand cupped around the boy's head and guided it firmly but gently to press against his clavicle, where it fit just below Severus' chin. "And you are not as alone as you imagine yourself to be."

"You don't know me," Potter said raggedly into Severus' neck, "you don't know anything about what I do or don't have." He was making a feeble attempt to pull away again and was shaking so badly he was beginning to quake.

"I'm beginning to get an idea, Harry," Severus said, deliberately using the boy's first name.

Potter was not yielding to his embrace, so he squeezed him with the full length of his arm and began to rub his back with the tightened pressure. Potter's response took about two full minutes, as if he had needed time to process who he was being held by, and when it came, it was in the form of a harsh sob of defeat that seemed to be torn from his chest. The way the boy was crying now was so loaded with angst and discomfort that Severus lost confidence that he was actually helping Potter. Feeling a bit desperate to calm the boy down, Severus wrapped his other arm around the distraught teen's shoulders and began to twist from his waist, back and forth, back and forth, still rubbing his back, still squeezing him tight. Finally, after many long moments in which Severus' conflict over his own personal contributions to Potter's miserable state grew steadily stronger, the boy sagged against him and raised hesitant arms to seek something to hold onto, settling for a loose circle around Severus' middle, hands gripping Severus' shirt.

They stood there for nearly thirty minutes, and by now Severus could tell that Potter had accepted the fact that he was going to have to stay put, and let his professor run the show. The boy's face was still hidden in Severus' neck, the frame of his glasses digging painfully into a small area of exposed skin at the open collar of his white linen shirt, but Severus was loathe to disrupt Potter in any way, and would let the boy decide when to end the embrace.

"You must be utterly overwhelmed, and I imagine you feel completely trapped," Severus said softly, "and that is quite understandable. You are handling yourself very bravely and admirably, Harry. You and I will need to work together to minimize the stress of your situation. To make it as tolerable as possible."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry heard his professor's reasonable words, but had no response. He turned his head and lay his cheek against Snape's shoulder, needing to continue to escape the agony of his inner turmoil for a little while longer. The soothing pressure of the warm hand smoothing up and down his back, and occasionally moving over to his side, so that he felt like he was being hugged with genuine caring, was like a salve to lifelong wounds, and it had a paralyzing effect on his sorrows, suspending them, and giving Harry a tiny respite for the first time in his living memory.

"You have much on your plate," Snape was saying. Harry could feel the pressure of the older wizard's chin pressing to the crown of his head, moving as he spoke. "And being confined will make it more difficult, so we will make some adjustments to the way you have to pass the time. At the very least, you should be allowed to move somewhat freely about the castle, if for no other reason than to burn off agitated energy. Lucius?"

Harry had forgotten about Malfoy, but was too numb to feel the mortification that should be rising within him at being so weak in front of these enemies… who were acting so completely out of character… _I must be having another one of those odd dreams._

"I see no reason why that couldn't be arranged," Malfoy was saying from somewhere behind Snape. "You have a cloak of invisibility, do you not, Harry?"

When Harry didn't respond, Snape answered for him. "He does." Then to Harry, he said, "We could have an understanding that you keep the cloak with you at all times, and perhaps wear it while in the hallways. That being said, I will add that I know you are planning something, and I know that you are of the mind that you must proceed alone. History has shown that _this_ is the tactic that has led to disaster. Now, I will not threaten you with punishment again, because I know you heard me loud and clear yesterday."

Harry could feel his tension growing. He had listened to the two older wizards as they made concessions on his behalf, not understanding why they would do this. When Snape had gotten to the part about knowing Harry was planning something, instinct kicked in and he tried to pull away, but his professor wasn't letting him go and had resumed the back and forth rocking.

"Perhaps you might consider asking for help with your endeavors?" Snape was saying now, still holding Harry tight and still creating that numbing cocoon of safety that was tugging Harry back from his tortured thoughts. "I saw that you'd been doing a bit of research yesterday evening. Perhaps, I may assist you with answers to your questions, or guidance with the charms you seek to learn?"

Harry couldn't put his finger on just exactly why Snape's offer brought the surge of grief right back up, but it did, and now he was bawling uncontrollably.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus flashed a look of alarm at Lucius and saw that his blond friend was as grim as he. Neither one of them could read anything from Potter's emotional outburst. But it was clear that if ever there was a boy who needed to be held, it was Harry Potter. So, Severus continued to comfort his young charge in the same manner and waited for him to cry himself out.

"Perhaps if we limit Harry's mobility within the castle to the kitchens, the Library, and the Room of Requirement, he might feel as if he is at least somewhat less confined," Lucius said after a long stretch of time, when Potter was showing signs of quieting. "I would need a means to send Harry a missive of some sort if I have concerns of an additional Ministry visitor making an appearance."

"We use enchanted galleons to send alerts to each other in the DA," Potter said reluctantly in a hoarse voice. "They warm in our pockets when there's a message."

"Impressive," Lucius said. "That is an excellent solution. I am quite impressed." He looked at Severus. "I have reservations about Harry being out on the grounds, but none about him being in the castle. Where do you stand on this, Severus?"

"I am in agreement. Are these acceptable terms for you, Potter?" Severus asked, his chin again pressing into the boy's hair.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

_This cannot be real,_ Harry thought. Snape was right, he was utterly overwhelmed, apparently to the point of hallucination. This time when he pulled away, Snape allowed him to, but did not let him go entirely. He was ushered over to the sofa and handed a calming draught. He drank it without argument and his fuzzy thoughts seemed to smooth themselves for the moment.

"Here you go, Harry," Malfoy held out one of three gold galleons he'd just charmed to send messages. "This will not only warm, but vibrate as well, so there will be no mistaking the urgency of your need to seek a hiding place."

"Alright," Harry said, taking the coin, as the father of his least favorite schoolmate took a seat beside him. He told neither man about the Mararuders' Map, and how he would know already if he needed to hide. He'd not yet ventured out because Snape had said he set wards. If those came down, Harry would take full advantage of the freedom to roam.

"Harry," Lucius Malfoy said, his tone of command back in place, but the goading, condescending note was not there. "You are the target of those at the Ministry who resent the fact that you called them to the table by showing them that the Dark Lord has indeed returned. Word of this has circulated, as you must know, if you've seen the paper?" When Harry shook his head, Malfoy raised a surprised eyebrow, but continued, "I see. Well, their half-witted idea that detaining you can somehow excuse their refusal to accept reality will peter out soon enough, but in the meantime, this is the most practical way to hide you. And I am a part of that effort, alright?"

Harry looked at him with open distrust. "You were instrumental in their denying that Vol-"

"Do not say his name in the presence of one who bears his mark, Harry," Lucius said harshly. "It sends a magical message to him that is quite like a sensual stroke to his ego." At the look of revulsion on Harry's face, Lucius said, "Exactly," before resuming his response to Harry's accusation. "I was playing a roll, and you were the casualty, and I am sorry about this." Malfoy paused to make sure Harry was hearing him. "There are innumerable circumstances that require that I do this. I take no pleasure in the resulting difficulties you have experienced, Harry. It is an untenable situation all around. Things will change now, but they will not likely get easier." He held Harry's eyes with his for a long moment. "I will be circulating the grounds most of the time, but if you see me in the castle, and have any needs, please ask, alright?"

Harry blinked. "Sure," he said with open sarcasm. "That's a gear I can shift right into."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and asked in confusion, "What is a gear?" But there was a telltale quirk at the corner of his mouth.

_Oh, so now he's a comedian,_ Harry declared with inner irony.

But Malfoy just gave his knee a pat and stood. "I will take my leave. Harry, if you do shift into that gear, and decide you need something, press the tip of your wand to the coin and ask the question, followed by _Nuntius." _He smirked and dipped into a shallow bow before leaving Harry alone with Snape.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus attempted to keep Potter in his quarters but the boy was exhausted and clearly not comfortable with the idea of napping on the sofa with his potion professor as an audience. Severus insisted they have an early lunch before Potter retired to his dorm. Potter had fingered the letter his poor owl had perished in order to deliver to him, but had said nothing, and Severus was not foolish enough to think he would disclose the contents. So, at half noon, he shooed Potter through the floo, telling him their previously established dinner time of six o'clock still stood.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry stumbled out of the hearth and into the squashy chair he favored in his house common room. He pulled Aunt Petunia's letter out, knowing that whatever it had to say was going to be more bad news. And so he read:

_We have a problem. That Rebecca Chase is suspicious that you were dishonest about your circumstances, and she is insisting that she interview you privately before she files the petition. You need to get yourself over to her office, and tell her whatever she wants to hear. Your uncle is fit to be tied. We have been taken from our home and our lives are completely on hold because of you, and your problems, and those useless wards. Fix this, Boy. You do not have a home with us any longer, and if you cannot emancipate yourself, I can just as easily release you to an orphanage, or the like._

_Petunia_

Harry dropped the letter and flopped his head back against the chair. He had the fleeting thought that he could easily walk out of here now without interference, and go climb the countless stairs to the Astronomy Tower, and end it all, once and for all. Harry was not afraid of dying. He knew he'd see his parents again when he did, but something far deeper within him was bound and determined to do what he was fated to do first. Although, he still wasn't entirely sure what exactly that was….

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus went up to check on Potter just before six o'clock, deciding not to leave it up to the boy to get himself together in time for dinner. He found the boy asleep, again, but this time, there was an open letter lying face up on the floor where it had obviously been dropped from the boy's limp fingers. He stepped closer and read the missive from where he stood.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Potter!" Severus barked in rage. He was not at all sorry to have startled the boy from heavy slumber. Now _his_ hand was shaking as he held the letter up to show the brat that he knew the big secret now.

"You can't just look at my private things!" Harry yelled in rage, jumping to his feet and snatching the bloody letter from Snape's hand. He balled it up and threw in into the fire, glaring hatefully at his professor. _It's like remedial potions all over again!_

"I am sorely tempted to give you a spanking," Severus said severely.

Harry blanched, but held his ground. "It won't change anything," he said with conviction. "I will find a way to go to Muggle London and see it through. You know I will."

Severus was battling to hold onto his temper. He thrust his hands into his pockets to keep them from grabbing Potter and tossing him over his knee. _Calm yourself,_ his inner voice advised. _The boy is speaking truthfully, and you will not dissuade him by violating him further._ "I am struggling to comprehend the logic behind this plan of action," he said in an admirably calm tone.

"I don't belong to _anyone,"_ Harry said icily, "and yet so many of you are free to treat me as you please."

_Ahh._ "So, this is about protecting yourself from the likes of _me?"_ Severus asked, successfully masking from his voice the way his stomach had twisted into a guilty knot at Potter's proclamation.

"Yes," Harry said simply. "I can imagine you must really hate the idea that you won't have permission to punish me, or teach me _lessons_ in your favorite fashion any longer," Harry added sarcastically. "Just try to let that go, if you can. You were rubbish at it anyway. I'm still the awful little menace you've always thought me to be."

They stood facing each other, chests heaving with tumultuous emotions that while related, were so very different. Severus knew he needed to take the lead here, but was feeling quite impotent at the moment. But then he recalled this morning's unspoken truce, when he'd managed to console the boy and they'd been on friendly terms.

"Harry," he began, and was not indifferent to the flash of disquiet on Potter's face at the use of his first name, "I was not being untruthful when I told you earlier that I was seeing you in a new light. I am not of a mind to _teach you _any more_ lessons,_ or to mistreat you any further. But what I do see in you is a boy who is attempting to take on something that is way beyond his means to handle."

Harry ran an angry hand through his hair. "Professor, there is no point to this conversation," he said tersely. "You are talking about my wanting to be able to legally manage my own life, as if that's the sum of it all. I've got a bloody Dark Lord living in my head that's the real problem. Along with all of these bloody adults with their bloody need to-" he stopped himself, pressing his lips together and glaring at Snape. "Becoming emancipated is the only way I can think of to be able to take _him_ on!"

_"_You are completely delusional if you think you can _take him on, _Potter!" Severus barked. "This is not something you can do alone, you _foolish, idiotic-"_

Harry grinned bitterly. _"You don't know what I know,"_ he said emphatically. "You don't know what I've felt, or seen, ...or _know."_

"Then that's where we will begin, and quickly, before I decide to take advantage of these last days to legally paddle you senseless," Severus said, and he grabbed Harry by the arm and made like he was going to force him to bend over. "Speak, or I'll spank you until you do."

"I don't trust you," Harry said, his voice cracking with dread. He was beginning to shake again.

"Well, you'd better learn to," Severus replied. He made a dramatic production of summoning over a straight-backed chair.

_Bugger!_ Harry thought. _Fine._ "I have a piece of him inside me! Don't you get it?" he blurted out, voice breaking. "I am trying to figure out what the prophecy meant when it said _neither of us can survive while the other lives._ I'm trying to think of ways to buy us time so that I can get strong enough to do something about it. If only I hadn't gone to the graveyard. If only he was still in that helpless state he was in last year…"

Somehow he was back in Snape's embrace again.

"Harry, you should not be keeping such thoughts to yourself," Severus said, his own voice wavering as Potter's palpable horrors were really settling in. He could feel how alone the boy truly saw himself to be. "This is too much for one boy to bear. For _anyone_ to bear alone."

"But I _am_ alone with it! No one will tell me anything, Professor!" Harry cried harshly, turning his face away from Snape's view, but still pressing his cheek to the man's shoulder. "Don't you get it? I've been seeing things through Vol- …through _Tom Riddle_ since the summer before fourth year. Back then, I thought they were dreams, but they weren't. And Dumbledore has known this all along, and never told me he knew!" Now a sob of hurt burst out of him. "He left me at the Dursleys, with no one to talk to about what I'd seen at the graveyard. He wouldn't let Ron and Hermione write more than superficial nonsense in their letters to me, and never told me why. I spent the summer thinking people were angry at me for helping resurrect your bloody _Dark Lord_, and in the meantime, my nightmares were waking everyone up on Privet Drive and I got in a lot of trouble. It was the worse summer yet, and then those bloody Dementors showed up. My uncle was convinced I'd summoned them, just to show off my magic. Aunt Petunia was the one who said I should get emancipated. She knew there wasn't much hope that Uncle Vernon could tolerate me being there any longer. She told me yesterday that she was keeping him from becoming a murderer by helping me petition for emancipation."

_There. Stew on that, Snape,_ Harry thought. He no longer cared that he was spilling his secret hurts all over the place. It was all falling apart anyway. If Snape got it in his mind to interfere, Harry knew it would be a simple task to go _obliviate_ Rebecca Chase and close the door to his petition filing. The pamphlet had said that the Ministry of Magic was obligated to honor his emancipation, but it had to actually happen first.

"I'm going to get emancipated," he declared forcefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Emancipated Minor - Settling In - Part IV

Potter pulled away and swiped at his eyes, giving Severus a challenging look. Severus was at a loss for a response, so he kept his expression neutral and compensated by turning the boy toward the fireplace with a hand on his shoulder. "Come, I could feel your ribs through that jumper. You need dinner."

"I don't have much of an appetite," Harry muttered, feeling completely off kilter by this up and down tension, and pseudo familiarity, between him and his professor.

"I'll give you a calming draught," Severus told him. He stepped into the fireplace with Potter, then slid his arm around the boy's shoulders, and dropped the floo powder, saying, "My place!"

Harry was sputtering with indignation when they stepped out into Snape's quarters. "How come _I _have to say that stupid phrase to floo here?" he demanded. Snape didn't answer him, but continued to guide him physically into the kitchen, where a dinner of porkchops, braised potatoes and haricots verts was waiting. Harry sighed in defensive frustration, but took his seat and downed the vial of potion he was given. It did help his appetite, so he made a point of filling his plate and planning to take his time with his food tonight. There wasn't much point in doing otherwise. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore about the petition?" he asked Snape, who was still loading his own plate.

Severus raised his eyes to meet the boy's. "I don't know," he admitted quietly.

_Well, that actually shocks me_…. Harry thought. "Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because I haven't yet processed what _you've_ told _me,_ Potter," Severus said. "It's this inner dynamic some of us engage in, you see. It's known as _thinking before acting."_

Harry glared at him for a full thirty seconds, as the flush of mortification at being reminded of his failures rose up to taint his face and neck a bright pink, and he dropped his eyes to his plate. But indignance kicked back in after a few moments, along with rage, and he found his voice again, "You mean trusting people to help you, even though they have been-" he gritted his teeth. "Even though they've been hurting you all term, not to mention insulting you since they met you? That's what you mean, right?" Harry bit out.

"Are you referring to our Occlumency lessons?" Severus asked. Potter didn't respond, but his expression was all the answer Severus needed. "I was under the impression that you understood the vital need for you to learn that skill," he said carefully, but he knew that he had been callously demanding and entirely unsympathetic to the difficulties Potter had with his teaching methods.

"I did," Harry said resentfully. "What I did _not _understand was why you were allowed to brutalize me to the point of feeling like-" he nearly said it. _Mind rape._

"To the point of feeling like what?" Severus demanded, not liking what he was hearing, and instinctively knowing he would like the answer even less.

"I just got really put off by all of the headaches," Harry said bitterly, "and how, between you and Umbridge, I was always suffering nagging pain that interfered with my studying, and my sleeping, and-"

"You never told me you were getting headaches," Severus said grimly.

"I told you you were _hurting _me!" Harry yelled. "It _hurt _when you invaded my mind, and it kept hurting for hours afterward!" He shoved his chair back and stood up.

Severus stood too. "I did not realize, Potter," he said plainly. "I have only experienced Legilimancy with the Dark Lord, and it has been painful yes, but it stops when he leaves my mind." He stepped into the path that Harry would have to take to leave the room. "I did not know you continued to suffer, and I apologize. I should have asked you if the pain had subsided before you left. I erroneously assumed your experience would be similar to mine."

Harry glowered at him, not knowing what to do with the unexpected apology, wanting only to go back to his dorm.

"Was this my contribution to what has motivated you to seek emancipation?" Severus asked tightly.

Harry sighed and sat heavily back on his chair. "I have to protect myself, Professor. I'm just trying to survive," he said bitterly. He picked up his fork and began to slowly eat his dinner. _Sawdust. It may as well be sawdust._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus was appalled at what he'd been told by Potter. Admittedly, he had known he was hurting the boy when he Legilimized him, and had done so without apology multiple times during each lesson. That was bad enough, but he'd been stunned to hear that the boy had suffered horrible headaches as a result. Potter was telling him this evening, although in not so many words, that Severus had _violated_ him. And there was just no way around that. There was no excusing it, or softening it. _He'd_ done that. To Lily's son, no less.

_How have I become this person?_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

It was nearly one o'clock a.m. when his own inability to sleep drove Severus to check on Potter. He entered the boy's dorm room and found him seated in the windowed alcove near his bed, leaning against the glass, staring out the window into the black night. Severus tapped softly on the door as he passed over the threshold. "Having trouble sleeping, Potter?" he asked quietly.

"No," Harry said dully. "I don't want to go to sleep, because when I wake up, it will be Christmas, and I don't want to face it."

"Then, may I recommend you _not_ consider it to be Christmas?" Severus suggested. He came further into the room and sat on Potter's desk chair. "Let it just be typical day."

Harry snorted. "Lately those are just as awful," he said derisively.

Severus stretched his legs out and relaxed back into the chair as he considered what else to offer.

"Will you pretend it's just another day as well?" Harry asked.

Now it was Severus' turn to snort. "I always do." After a short silence, he asked, "Potter, how did you get all of the texts you have collected in the common room?"

"I asked Dobby to get them for me," Harry said.

"Ah, and he is the elf you freed from the Malfoys?"

"Yes, and old man Malfoy nearly cast the killing curse at me when it happened," Harry said.

"I am aware of this," Severus told him. "Lucius was in quite a snit after that confrontation. Apparently, by the time he had stomped his way down the grounds to the gates, he had come to his senses and was mortified at his behavior. He was actually rather impressed with your cleverness. When I told him you were friends with his elf, he was pleased."

"I'm finding that really hard to believe," Harry said adamantly.

"I'm telling you with full confidence that you could trust him with your life," Severus said. "He can be an utter bastard, and that arrogance is genuine, but he is not your enemy."

"I'm finding that really hard to believe," Harry repeated. He turned to look at Snape. "Were the two of you up here last night?"

"We were. Lucius was quite amused at the pillow detritus you left all around," Severus said with a smirk. "What had you been attempting?"

"Banishing and conjuring spells," Harry hedged. He was not about to trust Snape with the experimental harnessing of his wild magic that he was working on.

"That's a bit advanced," Severus said thoughtfully. "Did you have any success?"

"Yeah, but it was inconsistent, so I don't know what I was doing wrong," Harry admitted. That much was not a lie.

Severus leaned forward now, elbows on knees, fingers steepled and pressed to his mouth while he chose his words carefully. "Harry, I would like to call a truce of sorts with you, so that you can feel more confident that I am not interested in upsetting you further," he said. The boy turned to look at him with wary eyes. "I understand that you do not trust me, and I understand why. But we have mutual goals in regards to the Dark Lord, and we should try to work together. After what you told me earlier tonight, I can understand why you want emancipation, and it is clear that your wretched aunt has washed her hands of you. But I have very real concerns that your safety will be greatly compromised with only you making decisions on your behalf. I will not ask you to change your plans, as of yet, but I will ask you to let me help you prepare for what you are taking on."

"You're not going to sabotage it?" Harry asked skeptically.

"I will not operate behind your back," Severus said. "You must try to understand that I have twenty more years of life experience than you. I have seen the consequences of acting on blind faith."

"I don't want to do that, Professor," Harry said wearily. "I've never wanted to. But all of this stuff is just constantly coming at me, and I know when I'm being lied to, so that I'll shut up and go away. I'm not as impulsive as you think I am. Sometimes I just don't see another option."

"You are acting in desperation, then," Severus supplied.

"Yeah."

After a long silence, Severus said, "Tomorrow is likely to be quiet around the castle. I do not expect Albus until Thursday. I believe Lupin is on a mission that will detain him for several more days. You will have a long day of silence that should be filled with practical tasks. Perhaps you will be willing to practice your conjuring and banishing with me? I saw for myself how intent you are on learning these."

Harry took a long look at his professor, replaying their interactions since that night last week, when he'd delivered Harry to Privet Drive. Snape had healed his cuts and scrapes. He'd healed the knot on his forehead. He'd been concerned, or at least suspicious, about its origin. The awful wizard had already proved to Harry that he didn't want him walking around with injuries. So, the apology from earlier about the headaches was no doubt genuine. He had a feeling this offer of help was, too. He wondered what a session of learning spells would be like with Snape. He'd never had a lesson from Snape that hadn't ended in him feeling insulted and annoyed. "What if I don't do well, and can't learn the spells?" he asked.

"I am offering to show you what I know. This will be entirely on your terms," Severus told him. "You will tell me what you want to learn, and I will endeavor to assist your mastery of the magic."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

The following afternoon found Severus and Harry in the Room of Requirement, in the classroom environment Harry used for the DA. Severus had explained that there were two types of conjuring and banishing, and each was differentiated by the actual existence of the item desired, versus creating it as it is conjured.

"Thus, if you are trying to conjure a pillow, and have nothing already existing to summon through your conjuring spell, you are actually using a form of transfiguration to create a pillow for yourself. However, if your pillow is currently on your bed, and you wish to make it appear here, you must adjust your magic to focus on the location of the existing item, and summon it through what is ultimately a portal."

"Like you did with the paddle?" Harry asked in feigned innocent wonder, and was very proud of himself, until he was nearly bowled over at the sight of a ghost of a genuinely amused smile that battled to reveal itself on Snape's face. Trying desperately to counter the flustered confusion at seeing this side of his evil professor, Harry said quickly, "Er, how about banishing spells?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry looked up from the table when the common room floo roared with green flame and Headmaster Dumbledore stepped through.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore greeted, coming into the room and joining Harry at the table. "Can you take a break for a visit?"

"Of course, sir," Harry said warily.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he scanned his glance over Harry's textbook and essay, clearly able to see that it was his holiday potions homework.

"I showed a little bit too much cheek to Snape yesterday, so I have to finish one assignment each day until I'm through," Harry explained without any indication of how he felt about that arrangement. He and Snape had actually gone nearly the full session without harsh words until Snape started asking too many questions about what Harry sought to achieve by mastering those particular spells. Harry had been too illusive and Snape had gleaned onto the fact that there was much that Harry was not saying. The truth was, Harry didn't have an answer other than he wanted to understand what was actually happening magically when he cast them. He figured that would somehow aid him when he practiced harnessing his wild magic when he was alone in the common room. Snape had grown frustrated and reclaimed his power by insisting that Harry had to do his assignments immediately.

"Well, Harry, the fact that you were able to tell me that without losing your temper, or complaining, suggests that things are calmer than I'd feared they'd be between you two," Dumbledore said with a small smile. When Harry shrugged without a reply, he added, "I've just been with him and he seems rather subdued."

"Um, we've done some talking," Harry offered. "He's let me speak my mind."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think you are safe to assume that you have been heard, Harry." He tilted his head downward and looked at Harry over his spectacles. "You've told me in the past that you had no wish to return to your aunt's home, Harry, and I was not as sympathetic as I should have been. And I apologize for that. I have tasked Severus with looking into the shift in your home dynamic that caused the wards to fail."

Harry felt like he was being set up to spill his secret out, so he reminded himself to stay calm. Snape had still not told Dumbledore about the petition, obviously, but that didn't mean he would not. Hoping to minimize the mystery of this whole mess, he explained, "Professor, Aunt Petunia is treating me no different than she ever has. She doesn't want me there. None of them do. I figured out a long time ago that they're terrified of magic. The incident with the Dementors was pretty scary for them. My uncle was glad that I was in trouble with the Ministry. He wanted me to be taken away and put in Azkaban. Maybe my showing up unexpectedly put them over their limit, and that's why the wards failed."

Dumbledore nodded, considering. "That may indeed be the cause, Harry."

"But it's no matter, now, is it? They're in hiding," Harry pointed out. He waited for the Headmaster to acknowledge his point with a nod before asking, "Professor, are you going to get reinstated as Headmaster?"

"I believe so, Harry. I believe so."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Emancipated Minor - Facts Vs. Fiction - Part I

Dumbledore had left Harry with a huge box of assorted Honeyduke's candy, and a stack of letters from each of his friends who had gone to the Ministry with him. He'd sent a set back with the Headmaster, but was not certain when they'd be delivered because Dumbledore was apparently staying way out of reach of the wizarding authorities. The aging wizard had left the common room via the assistance of Fawkes, who first needed to sing a lovely tune for Harry, which actually lifted his spirits for the rest of the day. Dinner with Snape was reserved and quiet, but not particularly tense. Snape was preoccupied with something, and that was fine with Harry, because that meant the potions master wasn't asking any more of the pointed questions that had been putting Harry over the edge of his self control.

Now it was Thursday night, and he'd survived both Christmas and Boxing Day without breaking down. He'd taken a long hot shower and dressed for bed, but came down to sit near the fire to read his letters. Those from Luna and Neville were mostly about sending Harry their condolences over Sirius, which he appreciated, but needed to set aside if he wanted to hold onto his calmer state of mind. Ginny's had more of this, but she had also praised him for chasing after "that evil [insert word here that is appropriately directed at an evil witch, yet _not_ appropriate for a good, and well-mannered young witch to use]," which made Harry laugh and gave him a bit of an ego boost. Ron's letter assured him that the whole Weasley family, sans Percy, were in full understanding of his "need to get his own answers," and not to worry about anyone being in trouble, because no one was. That was a big part of what Harry needed to hear, so that brought relief. He'd deliberately waited to read Hermione's missive because he wanted to talk her so badly, he had almost asked Dumbledore to help him visit her. But Hermione was in Switzerland with her parents, on a ski holiday, so a visit was out of the question anyway.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I've been worrying about you, and the things you've had to face lately. I still support the way you are handling it, so count on that, alright? When I get back to school, let's spend some time reviewing what we've learned so far this term, and I'll share some more ideas that I have. In the meantime, don't forget, you still need as many E's and O's on your OWLs as you can get, so study, study, study. I've got some fantastic Swiss chocolate to give you as your reward!_

_Hermione_

Well, it was obvious that both Ron and Hermione expected the letters to be inspected before they were delivered. Harry didn't truly believe that Dumbledore would violate their privacy that way. The elderly wizard was way too supportive of the friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione to do something like that... Wasn't he? That's what Harry wanted to believe, anyway, but he'd been just as cryptic in his own missives, just in case. The stakes were way too high to take chances.

_And it's not like Dumbledore has gone out of his way to get my trust back, come to think of it, _Harry mused as he tossed the letters into the fire so that Snape wouldn't find them.

He stood up and took out his wand, attempting to conjure the jacket that he'd left at Private Drive. _I want that bloody jacket, _he thought in frustration, _it's the only decent thing I have to keep warm, and it's actually mine, not Dudley's._ The familiar frustration and humiliation that always hovered in his mind when it came to clothing and cleanliness surged forward. Harry noticed this as he set his focus on the jacket, remembering exactly where it was in his cupboard.

_"Ferre_ jacket!" Harry said firmly, waving his wand in the small arc that Snape had taught him.

Harry blinked. His jacket was right there, on the sofa, right where he'd pointed with his wand!

"Brilliant!" he shouted, feeling a rush of pure thrill at his accomplishment. For a brief moment, he had the urge to floo down to Snape's to tell the older wizard what he'd done. A voice of caution stopped him. _I really don't trust him not to suspect I've got plans he won't approve of_. Instead, he congratulated himself with some Honeyduke's chocolate, and pondered whether to try the spell again to get his better trainers that he'd also left in the cupboard, or, to try to summon them through his wild magic….

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus flood up to check on his charge and found him, once again, collapsed in heavy slumber on the sofa. It was now obvious to him that Potter was exhausting himself learning magic, and his face broke into a rare smile when he saw the jacket. _Now, that's impressive,_ he thought. It would save him a trip to Privet Drive to retrieve it, which he'd intended to do tomorrow after replaying recent events with Potter in his mind, all day today. The boy had mentioned that he was missing his jacket when Severus and Lupin had arrived to escort him away from his aunt's house, and once again, the boy's needs had been overlooked. He reached down and gave Potter's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Potter? Can you roust yourself enough to get up to bed, or shall I carry you again?" he asked in a tone that should goad the boy into wakefulness if he was capable of it. But Potter's eyes only fluttered slightly beneath their lids, as if he'd tried to open them, but it was just too much effort. Severus smirked as he scooped the limp teen up and carried him, again, up to his bed.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry woke early Friday morning, feeling well rested and more hopeful than he had in quite some time. He realized with a blush that he'd been put to bed again, but even _that_ didn't dampen his lifted spirits. He completed his History of Magic essay while he ate breakfast, but his mind was not entirely on the subject matter of the origins of wizarding currency. He kept getting distracted by a desire to make a budget for himself, to be prepared to have to pay for things that adult wizards had to worry about. Like rent, and his education at Hogwarts, and food when he was not at school. Clothing and school supplies were things he'd had some experience planning for, not that he'd really gotten far with handling it in actuality. Thank Merlin for Mrs. Weasley. He tasked himself with investigating financial ledger charms and common banking practices. But more importantly, he was going to look for the chapter in the six- or seventh-year textbook that discussed the ways to practice apparating and disapparating. He remembered when the twins were talking about it, and decided to go to the Library, rather than have Dobby bring them. But first, he would floo to Snape's quarters to drop off the two finished holiday assignments.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Lucius Malfoy was sipping his tea when Harry stepped out of the fireplace. The boy clearly did not expect to see him, and flashed a glance around for Severus. "Good morning, Harry," Lucius said evenly. "Severus is out, at the moment. He had some business to attend to."

"Oh, uh, well I only meant to leave these for him," Harry said. He was as unsettled by the sight of Malfoy as he was by the news that Snape was not on the grounds. He wondered if Snape had been summoned by Voldemort.

"Harry," Lucius asked carefully, "Might we have a chat? A short one?"

Harry eyed the blond wizard warily. "I don't think I should be here, not without Snape being here too," he said, tension building.

"Severus told me you might floo through this morning, Harry. You are allowed to be here. I myself am taking tea here because I am avoiding seeing Dobby in the kitchens," Lucius said, and he briefly allowed his own discomfort to show. Briefly. But that was enough. The boy took note, and seemed to relax a little bit. Lucius tilted his head, eyebrow raised, "Join me for a cup of tea?"

Harry relented and had a seat on the sofa, so that he was opposite Malfoy. "Snape told me you were alright with me and Dobby being friends, and whatnot."

"Do you not think you might want to call Severus, _Professor Snape_, rather than just by his surname, Harry?" Lucius asked mildly.

"He calls me Potter," Harry said without apology. "I call him Snape. Outside of class, that is." A small smile tugged at Malfoy's mouth. Harry held his gaze, still wanting a response to his question.

"I would like to make an act of good will toward you, Harry, in an attempt to demonstrate my remorse for the way I comported myself when Dobby was freed," Lucius said. He paused to make sure he had Harry's full attention, then continued somberly. "My conscience will haunt me for the rest of my days over that entire incident. But, I will say now that I was in a rage that was compounded by being informed by Headmaster Dumbledore that I had been instrumental in occurrences that had nearly cost the lives of you and the youngest Weasley. Imagine, if you will, knowing my self appointed superiority over Arthur Weasley in all wizarding traditions, imagine how I might have received the information that I'd allowed myself to be controlled by an _enchanted book._ And then, add to this, finding out that you, the twelve year old hero of monumental proportions, had to come to the rescue, where I was too besotted by my misguided allegiances to notice what I'd done. And _then,_ you helped me free the elf that I had been openly abusing before a live audience for years. Hardly my finest hour."

Harry was startled to be receiving such an admission from Draco's dad, of all people. He realized his mouth was hanging open, so he shut it, but could not summon a response to offer to the conversation. "I don't know what to say, sir," Harry said softly.

"You needn't say anything, Harry," Lucius told the boy. "But that's not what I wanted to discuss with you. I was wondering, Harry, if you've ever seen an Occulist for your eyesight?"

"A what?" Harry asked.

"An Occulist, a vision healer for wizards," Lucius explained.

"No," Harry said quietly, preparing himself for the inevitable feeling of being out of his element because of his lack of experience in the world he supposedly belonged to. He looked over at Malfoy and saw the older wizard's eyes resting on the mantle.

"My father used a paddle just like that one on me, the day I pompously announced I'd joined ranks with the Dark Lord," Lucius said. "He was quite severe with it… I was supposed to be an Occulist, you see. I was top of my class at _The Wizarding Institute of Visual and Auditorial Magic._ I threw that away for this enchanting set of circumstances we are finding ourselves sharing today. My chosen path has led me to become deceitful and cruel, especially to anyone who makes the _proper_ choices in life. I am not proud of this, Harry."

Harry was shocked to hear this. _Malfoy is a fantastic actor,_ he thought. _The question is, which version of him is the theatrical one?_ "Why don't you just stop, sir?" he asked aloud.

"Because I am enslaved," Malfoy said roughly, emphatically folding back his shirt sleeve to expose his left forearm. "I do hold out hope, however, that one day I will be free to resume my studies and receive my mastership in my intended profession."

Harry stared at the Dark Mark with a knot in his stomach. "Sir, don't you worry about telling me this, with my connection to Vol- … Don't you worry that I may transmit what you're saying, to _him?"_

"I have faith that you will not," Lucius said simply. "And I've again strayed from the original topic, which was a gift that I would like to offer you. I still retain my knowledge of Occulism, Harry. Would you be comfortable with me casting a few diagnostic spells on you to assess your vision? There are many spells that can correct poor vision in younger wizards, and I know how to perform them. The correction may not last for your whole life, but the spells are usually good to last for about fifty years." He watched the boy react to his offer, and could see the hesitation.

"I… sir, I don't-"

"It's just a diagnostic spell, just like those that Madam Pomfrey casts over you. Completely painless. It will give me a reading that will let me assess whether I could correct your vision for you. That would be the next step, and that's the one you will want to think on."

Harry bit his lip. "Er, alright."

"Excellent," Lucius said, and he began to cast the series of spells.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus used the enchanted coin to find Harry in the Library when he returned from his quest in muggle London. The boy had another stack of books, including the seventh year Transfiguration text, spread out on one of large tables. But the one Potter was currently studying, with focused attention, was one on magical healing.

Harry looked up at Snape and saw that he was in the mild mood he'd been in since Wednesday. _Let's see how long that lasts,_ he thought as he asked, "Sir, what do you know about vision correcting spells?"

Severus smirked. Lucius had clearly had the chat he'd been working himself up to having with the Boy Wonder. "If you allow Lucius to repair your vision, you will be pleased with the results, but you will also have to hear his son brag about his father's talents to your peers. The price you will pay."

Harry eyed his professor. He hadn't considered this aspect of it. He'd been more afraid that Malfoy Sr. would destroy his eyesight altogether. "So, you've no reservations about his skill, then?"

"None." Severus held Potter's gaze while the boy contemplated that afore mentioned cost. He raised an amused eyebrow, but Potter was still indecisive. "On other subjects, Potter, I have just come from setting up an appointment for you to see your muggle social worker, Madam Chase."

"Wha-?" Harry asked, but a reflexive gulp cut off the word. He swallowed to loosen his throat before belting out, "You said you wouldn't operate behind my back!"

Severus' temper immediately flared. "In what way, exactly," he said in a steely tone, leaning down to put his face closer to the boy's, "did I just indicate that I had _operated behind your back?"_ He glared at Potter, but the young teen had a wild look of panic and was clearly running miles ahead in his imagination. Severus sighed and forced patience into his voice. "Potter, I actually set out to see how to facilitate your petition filing, first by assessing the agency and the individual representing it. I was not about to feed you to wolves who might have wanted to assume state custody of you, for example, because of suspicions they had about your home life. Understand?"

Harry dropped his eyes down to stare at the book in front of him. He had to be careful around Snape. He was too damned good at angering his professor, just by blurting out his suspicions. "Um, I'm sorry, sir," Harry mumbled. He was beginning to shake. This was the only thing he really cared about now. As far as he was concerned, if he didn't get emancipated, he'd be dead soon, killed either directly or indirectly by any one of the number of ruthless adults whose fanciful desire to toss him around as they saw fit could be the real end of him. Snape's hand was under Harry's chin now, forcing him to raise his face so the older wizard could see him better. Harry clenched his jaw in lingering fear that Snape would Legilimize him, but the older wizard simply studied his face.

"I have suggested once before that you need to remember I am not new at the practice of strategizing and carrying out plans," he told the boy, softening his tone again when he saw the moisture collecting in the corners of Potter's eyes.

"Won't Dumbledore be upset that you did this?" Harry asked tensely. "I know you didn't tell him yet."

"He is not a fool, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a smirk. "It was clear to me that he suspected something akin to this, but he told me he trusted my judgement, and to keep him informed if your safety becomes an issue."

"Oh."

"Now, why don't you demonstrate for me your newfound skill at summoning, and bring your jacket down here?" Severus said with a tone that suggested he knew Harry had his own strategizing going on with regards to that spell. "We have an appointment with your Rebecca Chase in thirty minutes."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry could not suppress his tension, and was actually grateful Snape's warm hand was keeping a constant grip on the back of his neck as they made their way to his quarters. Harry found out in transit that Draco and his mother were out of the country for the Christmas holidays, which Snape told him incidentally as they flooed first to Malfoy Manor, and then to Spinner's End, which was Snape's dreary childhood home, and exited to his even drearier backyard. From there, Snape apparated them to a secluded corner of the underground parking structure for the London Child Protection Agency. If Harry hadn't been so horribly terrified that this meeting would put an end to his plans, he would have complimented Snape's stealth practices. Instead, he tucked this away as a tip on how to make his own travels untraceable in future.

Snape directed him up to the third floor, and into a rather dingy area filled with cubicles and corner offices. Harry was oddly reminded of Mr. Weasley's working space, as each of the desks he passed had endless piles of papers and folders that were likely case files. _They have one of those on me…_ Snape's hand moved from his neck to his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before releasing him altogether as Rebecca Chase left her cubicle and headed toward them.

"Hello again, Harry," she said warmly, extending her hand.

"Hello, ma'am," Harry said in a tight voice. His stomach was in multiple knots that were growing more and more painful.

"And Mr. Snape, welcome."

"Madam Chase," Snape responded, taking her hand.

"Please follow me, I've got a nice spot for us to chat," the social worker said, leading them to one of the corner offices, which had a large table and chairs instead of a desk. "Please have a seat, both of you."

Severus was a bit uncertain. "Madam, would you not prefer to interview Harry in private?" he asked. He looked at the boy and saw raw fear. "I will stay if it's alright with you," he said to Potter.

At this point, Harry figured he'd better let Snape stay, if only so that the older wizard could offer coherent translations of Harry's nervous mumblings. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, it's okay if you stay."

They all sat, and then Madam Chase got right to it: "So, Harry, the first thing that you need to know is that I don't believe for a minute that you have the happy life you presented in our last interview." She held up her finger when Harry opened his mouth to sputter a contradiction. "I'm not accusing you of anything, other than struggling with horrible circumstances in the best way you know."

Harry's leg began to jiggle, and he pressed his lips together to contain the panic that would not calm itself. He felt Snape's hand on his neck again, and when it gave him a gentle squeeze, he felt slightly better. "I really am better off on my own, ma'am. I've pretty much always been," he said, voice still tight.

The social worker put her elbows on the table and leaned forward to look closely at Harry, showing him she was not here to antagonize him. "I actually know a bit more about you than you realize," she told Harry. Then she looked at Snape. "I've heard your name, as well. I know you are a Hogwarts Professor." She watched Harry and Severus exchange a surprised look before continuing, "You see, my nephew is a friend of yours, Harry. He's a muggle born wizard, and he's told me about you since his first days at your school. I know that you are a really good person, and a good friend, and that you're brave, and talented." She stopped to smile reassuringly at Harry, who was now shaking so badly it was visible from across the table, even though the boy had his hands in his lap.

"Who is your nephew, Madam?" Severus asked.

"Dean Thomas," Rebecca replied. She watched Severus arch an eyebrow in response and flash another look at Harry, who had smiled at the mention of his friend's name. "Now, Harry, you need to be assured that what I know about you is confidential outside of these offices. I would never admit to Dean that I'm working with you, so rest assured about that. However, when I received the Notice of Intent to Petition Emancipation from your Mr. Morris, and saw your name, I did indeed recognize it. I was quite curious to meet you and put a face to the name of my nephew's friend, who has apparently had an incredibly rough time for well over a year, now." She waited for Harry to nod his agreement, and noted the way Mr. Snape was gently kneading the boy's neck. This did _not_ match the description of the wretched, hateful man that taught potions at Dean's school. Unfortunately, she would never be able to tell her nephew about the man's softer side. "I just saw Dean at Christmas dinner," she continued. "He told me things had gotten worse, and even harder for you. But I also know that you are teaching your friends how to defend themselves, and are making a difference in spite of your hardships."

Harry took a long shaky breath and let it out. The social worker seemed to be waiting for a response, so he told her as plainly as he could, "I _need_ to be emancipated. My aunt and uncle do not want me, and I'll be put into an orphanage if I can't make this happen immediately. That will leave me completely vulnerable to some of the rougher sides of the wizarding world. There is no one who I trust on the wizarding side who could take on my guardianship. I do have friends, though. And I do know I can get help if I need it. It's just that those sources could never get legal approval to care for me because our Ministry is very corrupted, and is ultimately falling under the influence of-" he flashed a look at Snape, remembered what naming Voldemort out loud did to the evil, snake-faced monster, and went ahead and used the common term he despised, "of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

"So, the stakes are very high for you," Rebecca Chase concluded for him.

"Yeah," Harry said. His heartbeat was so loud after that little speech of his, he was sure Snape and Madam Chase could hear it.

"How did you get that awful knot that was on your forehead the other day?" she asked, putting him on the spot in a way Harry thought was a quid-pro-quo exchange.

"My uncle shoved me into my cupboard and I banged my head on the top of the frame," Harry said.

"Your cupboard?" Severus asked. He had turned his upper body to look fully at Potter. _His cupboard?_

"That was my room until I was eleven," Harry admitted. He was jiggling his leg quite crazily now. "Look, the Dursleys have been in danger because of me for the past few years, now. And a lot of bad things have happened to them because of who I am, so they hate magic, and they hate me. It's just the way it is, alright?"

Rebecca Chase looked at Severus with raised eyebrows. "Rumor has it that you are not exactly a fan of Harry Potter," she challenged. "And yet, you are here with him, acting quite protective. So which is the true story?"

Severus clenched his jaw, his hand still on the boy's neck with his thumb rubbing a reassuring back-and-forth swipe, as he said grimly, "Both are the truth, Madam." He slanted a glance down and saw Potter's very vulnerable profile, and felt his shame rise again, as it had been doing all week. "But I am endeavoring to change the former. Potter is safe with me, and I am one of the ones he could come to for help, when needed, once he is emancipated."

"So you agree with him that this is the best alternative," she asked.

"With full conviction, yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Emancipated Minor - Fact Vs. Fiction - Part II

Harry was both elated and exhausted when he and Snape stepped back through the floo into Snape's quarters. They had spent an additional two hours with Madam Chase, waiting while she "hand walked" Harry's petition to the additional departments that needed to approve, and/or contribute to the record that was to become formal and legally binding as of today. It could not be reversed, and no one had any legal right to contest it, other than his parents, who were deceased. He even had his ID card with him now. Of course, he still had to wait until January thirty-first for the Emancipation to become enforceable, because no one could be legally emancipated under the age of fifteen and six months in Great Britain.

Harry turned to Snape as they walked further into the room. "Thank you for helping me, sir, you have no idea-" his words were cut off as he was pulled into another one of Snape's tight embraces. _Snape actually gives rather nice hugs,_ he thought to himself, and was a bit surprised to hear such a thing, in his own voice, in his head… and the universe was thrown even more off-kilter when he wrapped his own arms around his professor to hug him back. That's how happy he felt right now.

"You should not have needed this help, Harry," Severus said tightly, extremely moved that the boy was returning the embrace. He gave Potter's back a firm set of up-and-down rubs, and then released him.

There was a brief awkward silence when neither could think of anything to say, but then both felt their enchanted galleons heat and vibrate, and each only just managed to read the urgent message as it cycled through in small blurbs:

_Fudge is on the campus…. Looking for Harry…. What just transpired?… Nevermind.… Get the boy away from here…. The Manor is the safest thoroughfare…_

Severus grabbed Harry. "Come. Quickly."

They emerged from the floo once again in the massive entryway of Malfoy Manner, retracing their recent steps immediately from there to return to Spinner's End.

"My first inclination is to take you to Headquarters. Are you in agreement?" Severus asked tersely. He was rattled that their activities had already registered with the Ministry. He needed the boy's cooperation so that he could return to the school as quickly as possible. "Lupin should be there by later this evening. You can have your elf friend bring your necessities, yes?"

Harry nodded, forcing down the dread of going back to Sirius' house so soon after his death.

"Come," Severus said again, taking Harry out to the back, side-along apparating with him to the front steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and ushering him inside, not stopping until they were past the portrait of Madam Black and in the parlor. He put both hands on the boy's shoulders. "Harry," he said tightly, as recent experiences had taught him that times with these higher levels of peril were when the boy became the most unpredictable, "I need your word you will _stay here._ No matter what. I will return for you as soon as I can, but if the Ministry is aware of your petition, then it won't be long before the Dark Lord is informed. I will most definitely be summoned. As will Lucius. This is the only other safe place for you. And you cannot communicate with anyone aside from Lupin until I return. Understand?"

"Yes," Harry said anxiously, suddenly realizing he was fearful for Snape… even maybe a bit for Malfoy. "Professor-"

Severus squeezed Potters shoulders as he cut him off warningly, "I know you, Mr. Potter. _Do. Not. Leave. Here._ I still have plenty of time to legally use that paddle." He turned his back on the sputtering teenager, mostly to exit in haste, but also so that the boy couldn't see the satisfaction on his face from having induced the defensive reaction.

Harry watched Snape sweep through the doorway, still dressed in his muggle ensemble and tried to glare, but found himself nearly smiling. He could swear Snape got a laugh out of threatening him with that bloody thing. _Git,_ he thought, but the smirk on his face contradicted the harsh tone in his head. He looked around and shuddered. He had no idea if there was anyone else in the house. "Kreacher?" he called out.

CRACK! The ugly, sullen elf _popped_ into view in the doorway, muttering and wringing his hands, "Kreacher is most disturbed; the house is no longer in the Black family line. Kreacher must end things. He must end things now."

Harry listened to the elf in confusion. "Look, I'm sorry you're not happy, alright? But I just wanted to ask if anyone else is in the house? Is Remus here?"

"No, the half-blooded son of a mudblood is the only one here-"

"I have a name. _It's Harry._ And don't use that awful word! Ever!" Harry said angrily. He didn't care what Hermione thought of elves. He had no patience for _anyone_ who insisted on perpetuating hate.

The elf bowed. "Kreacher apologizes," the elf said loudly to Harry, but continued with the incessant muttering about his poor mistress, blood traitors, and on and on.

Harry waited for him to leave the room, and then he called for Dobby. "Can you bring me my study things from the common room?" he asked. The elf practically danced a jig in excitement to be helping Harry in this secret way, so Harry went ahead and asked him to bring an early dinner too. He wouldn't trust food from Kreacher, and he had no desire to try to cook in that dark, dank kitchen. In fact, he had no intention of leaving this room until he could go back to school.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Remus apparated onto the front landing of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and the heaviness in his heart immediately set back in. The mission to make allies among the less aggressive of the werewolf population was getting nowhere. Those who were less aggressive kept their affliction in secret, so those that Remus actually found were the ones that were completely committed to their feral desires and primal drives. Remus would often feel a tug in his own instincts to follow their path, and was able to fight it down, but was extremely disturbed when it surfaced. He was exhausted, and not particularly happy to come home to this place tonight. Actually, it was not his _home._ The house belonged to Harry now.

He entered in silence and made his way toward the staircase, but did a double-take when he saw his best friend's child sleeping on the sofa through the parlor doorway. "Harry?" he barked in shock, as fear and confusion were kicking in. Why was the boy here, instead of at Hogwarts? "What's happened?"

Harry was startled awake, and since he had not been practicing his magic, was sleeping lightly enough to not be groggy with his DADA professor. "Remus!" he said, and smiled in greeting. But the graying wizard was agitated and wanted answers. "Uh, Snape brought me here because Fudge came to the school, looking for me," Harry said.

"Why would he think you were there?" Remus asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure, actually," Harry said, thinking. _Well, that's not entirely true, is it?_ It was obvious that what the pamphlet had said would happen had indeed happened in the wizarding world: Fudge knew Harry had sought emancipation. This was obviously not good. But most things in Harry's life were not good, so what else was new? There was no point in withholding the information from Remus. "Er, well, maybe I do know what's happened," he admitted.

Remus took a seat beside Harry and waited, already knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. "What is it, Harry?"

"I filed for Emancipation in muggle London," Harry told him. He watched the older wizard's eyebrows raise and jaw drop. "That's what my aunt and I had been doing the day you and Snape came to get me. I had to do it, Remus," Harry said pleadingly.

Remus digested this. "And you said _Severus_ brought you here?" he asked slowly. "And you're alive to tell the tale?"

Harry squirmed, recalling that confrontation just three nights ago. "He sort of lost it when he found out, but then he came around after I explained things, and decided he agreed that I needed to do it," he told Remus. "It's about more than just the wards at Privet Drive. I wasn't safe there, no matter what Dumbledore tried to claim. I wasn't safe from _them."_ His leg was jiggling again. He stopped it. "I wasn't safe from a lot of things."

Remus lay a hand on Harry's. He sighed heavily, holding Harry's gaze with his, and it was clear that he was seeing all sorts of potential dangers for Harry, now that this was done. Just like Snape had. "Will you start from the beginning for me, Harry? You do know I'm on your side?"

Harry nodded uncomfortably. His emotions were getting all jumbled in with his thoughts. He didn't want to cry while he explained himself. _Not again!_ "Well, it started last summer when all of you told my relatives to be kind to me, that you'd be watching. That didn't go over well at all. They harangued me all summer, and then, when the Dementors came…" Harry went on to retell the tale, describing his uncle's rage, and how things had continued to spiral downward as the term started. He told Remus about Dumbledore ignoring him, about having almost nightly dream-state visions of seeing the world through Voldemort's eyes, and how difficult it was to contain his terror for his fellow students, who were in so much danger because they didn't know that _he_ really had returned. And how Umbridge had called him a liar, reinforcing everybody's desire to pretend it was all okay. He told Remus about detentions with her, and about Occlumency with Snape, and the harsh, painful aftermaths of each. Mid-term, he'd had that quidditch practice in the rain, when his scar had hurt so badly, and he'd realized he could feel _Voldemort's_ emotions, Harry knew that he wasn't going to get help from anyone, any time soon. Then, he got a letter from his aunt telling him that he shouldn't return to Privet Drive, and to tell Dumbledore to make other arrangements, which had actually made Harry laugh derisively. That's when Hermione had helped him research ways to get help in the muggle world. He found out that Britons who could provide financially for themselves could become legally emancipated at the age of fifteen and six months. So, he snuck into Hogsmeade using the Marauder's Map and the secret passage by the statue of the witch, then took the night bus to Diagon Alley, and went to seek out the goblins at Gringotts about his money and getting help with his plans. He found out he would need Aunt Petunia to release custody of him voluntarily, and from there it shouldn't be much hassle. He'd written to his aunt, and she'd replied that she would do her part, but he had to find a way to pay for it himself. She never asked where he got the money, and he never told her.

Remus' hand was still on Harry's, and he'd given the boy's a squeeze several times during this recap. "All of this, and you went through it alone, Harry?" he asked, already knowing why Harry hadn't told Sirius. The man had been emotionally unreliable, and would have burdened Harry with his feelings of powerlessness. And besides, even with Harry's emancipation, Sirius couldn't have sheltered him without issue, simply because he had been a notorious (but innocent) criminal, and Harry was in enough of a state of risk, all on his own.

"Yeah," Harry said softly. He looked at Remus beseechingly. "You understand, don't you? I know this opens up some new cans of worms, and that some things could get much worse now, but truthfully, it was the safest option as far as I was concerned. And it's not like I won't listen to everyone's advice and input, but at least now- er, well, in thirty-five more days, I can refuse to go where I'm not wanted."

"I do understand, Harry, and it's pointless to debate the merits at this time, because it's done," Remus said. He could see the boy was relieved, but still tense. He tilted his head. "I honestly have never known anyone who was officially legal before reaching the age of majority," he commented. "What does this mean for your use of magic, Harry? do you know?"

"I can use my wand everywhere, as of January thirty-first," Harry said. "But I have been thinking about all of that too, what with the way Fudge is out to get me. If he really wants to catch me, he can put a trace on my wand, right?"

"Yes, he can," Remus said. "Our wands are registered with the Ministry when we purchase them."

"Great," Harry griped. Then he asked casually, "what about other kinds of magic? Like wandless spells?"

"There are ways to trace peoples' magical signatures, for wandless magic, but it is not a standard practice by the Ministry," Remus said. "It's very difficult to master wandless magic, Harry, although with your talent, I wouldn't put it past you. But typically, even the most capable of wizards can't master it until they are fully grown and their magic is fully matured."

Harry listened with avid interest. He could always count on Remus to tell him this kind of stuff. "Can I ask you something in confidence, Remus?"

Remus smiled mildly, "Only if it doesn't come back to haunt me because you're in danger, and I've apparently, albeit inadvertently, told you what to do to put yourself there."

Harry blinked. _Hmmmm. Oh, bugger all. I need to know!_ "So, I've been thinking about the wild magic that little kids have, and how they can sometimes do stuff that they can't seem to do again until they're, like you've said, fully grown and all." Remus was continuing to smile in that same hesitant, but curious way, so Harry continued, "Well, the other day when you apparated me to Hogwarts, that was supposedly my first experience with apparation, and even though I felt sick, it felt kind of familiar. So I did some thinking and realized that I had apparated once when I was little, to get away from my cousin and his friends who were coming to beat me up. I apparated onto the school roof. I just wished I was there, and boom, there I was."

Remus nodded. "This is very common, Harry," he said.

"Well, _that_ kind of magic can't be traced though, right?" Harry asked.

"I don't see how it possibly could." Now the returning DADA professor turned himself so that he was seated sideways and facing Harry on the sofa. "What have you figured out about your own magic?"

Harry grinned. He'd wanted to tell someone, and his instincts told him he could trust Remus. "I've kind of harnessed that wild magic in myself," he said. When the older wizard's jaw dropped, Harry rushed to say, "I can't do much, and I'm not real good at making it happen without about a hundred tries first, but I've made things appear and disappear. And it's not wandless magic, because I'm not saying spells. It's more like I… well, I'm still not really sure what I'm doing, other than _willing_ something to disappear or appear."

Remus was grinning now, too. "Fantastic, Harry," he said enthusiastically. "I'll bet you're quite exhausted afterward, aren't you?"

"Yeah! But, I also sleep better than normal when I do it, so that's part of what's gotten me through this week without nightmares," Harry said. "I haven't told Snape, although he knows I'm practicing something. But I just feel like he's going to accuse me of doing something wrong, and I'm really just trying to understand that power that's there. It's probably in all of us…"

Remus took a long breath in and exhaled slowly. "Alright, let's talk about the logical risks here, if this were ever to become common practice in our world," he said reasonably. "There is no way to monitor it, or regulate it, or prevent people from abusing each other with it."

"Yeah, but you can pretty much say that about all magic, and the truth is, if people are going to be criminals, they'll find a way," Harry returned. "If I could learn how to use it so that I can protect myself while I'm still a kid, and still a target, it would be pretty ideal, don't you think?"

"What circumstances are you imagining, Harry?" Remus said, concern now edging into his tone.

"Well, what if Fudge actually arrests me, and tries me? What if he snaps my wand, like they wanted to do at my hearing last summer? I'd be helpless, unless I could use the wild magic in some ways."

"But you just told me you don't cast spells," Remus pointed out. "So you can't practice defensive magic that way, per se."

"No, I wouldn't be able to shield myself, or anything like that…" Harry said thoughtfully. But he'd said enough for now, so he hedged, "I don't really have a plan yet, but it's been fun to see what I can do so far."

Remus nodded in approval.

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and footsteps approaching. Snape entered. He looked tired and annoyed, but not like he'd been battered during a session with his Dark Lord, so Harry felt relieved on his behalf. When the potions master made a point of looking at his watch and back at the two seated wizards with a raised eyebrow, Harry actually smiled in amusement. It was only midnight, and this wasn't the first late night Snape was aware of Harry having this week.

"Hello, Severus," Remus greeted.

Severus nodded at Remus and moved his onyx gaze over to Harry's green one. "I came to escort you back," he said. "Unless you'd prefer to stay the night here?"

Harry jumped up and started to gather his books together as he answered, "No sir, I want to go back to Hogwarts," he said. He'd enjoyed the talk with Remus, but the time alone in this house had been torture. He looked at Remus as he put on his jacket. "When will you be moving your things over, Remus?"

Remus gave Harry that trademark wan smile of his as he thought out his answer, before giving Severus an inquiring look. "Well, Deputy Headmaster Snape, that would be up to you."

Snape rolled his eyes at the title, growling in irritation, "Come whenever you wish. Your quarters are unwarded and waiting for you. You could come tonight, if you are so inclined to get away from this _happy_ dwelling." He didn't wait for Lupin to respond, but shrank Potter's books down and pocketed them, before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry and Remus shared an amused look. "I'll be there by Sunday evening, if not sooner," Remus told them both. "See you soon, Harry. Severus."

"Bye, Remus," Harry said, unaware of the way the last surviving Marauder was observing the overt lack of tension between him and Snape as they left the room. Snape's hand was back on his shoulder, and Harry was already finding it familiar in a way that made him feel safe as he was guided out of the house and apparated away.

**_A/N: I've got a very busy week starting tomorrow, so I rushed to write this while it was fresh in my head. I may not get to update for about 10 days, so bear with me! And thank you for reading! _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N - this does not reflect well on my commitment to my design business, but I had a creative block this weekend, so I wrote instead. Now, it **_**really**_** will be at least a week before I update again. Or not. But probably(!)**_

Chapter 12 - Emancipated Minor - Fact Vs. Fiction - Part III

Harry's scar began to tingle after he came up to his dorm to go to sleep. He tried to ignore it, took a long shower to relax, and crawled into bed at about half past midnight. Snape came in to check on him not too long after that, and Harry admitted to him that his scar was bothering him in the way that meant Voldemort was agitated. Snape frowned at this, but had nothing to offer, so he told Harry that Fudge did indeed know about his pending emancipation, and was quite crazed at the idea that Harry would now have more legal independence. Apparently, Fudge had been entertaining a plan to remove Harry from his aunt's custody and have him adopted into the Malfoy family. When Harry gawked at that bit of news, Snape actually allowed a tiny smile of amusement to grace his face, saying that it had very obviously been news to his friend Lucius, as well. Snape continued, saying that he and Lucius had spent the afternoon letting Fudge search the castle to satisfy himself that Harry was not stowed away somewhere within. Harry remembered the mess of books he'd left in the library, but Fudge hadn't even noticed them. Immediately after Fudge's early evening departure, Malfoy had stayed on site to keep watch and Snape had gone to Dumbledore and told him of the day's events. He finished by telling Harry that he had not yet been summoned by Voldemort, but expected to be at any time.

Harry had not been able to read Snape's level of concern on that. It was strange to hear this degree of information from the same evil git who had previously refused to tell Harry anything about his interactions with Voldemort. _That_ Snape snarled and insinuated that Harry was way too inept and untrustworthy to know such matters, before proceeding to assault Harry's mind. This Snape and that Snape were apparently the same man… but things had truly changed. _This_ Snape had taken Harry's glasses and put them on the beside table, then pulled the covers up and around Harry's shoulders to block the chill, laying a warm hand on Harry's head for a moment before saying a quiet good night.

_This_ Snape said as he paused in the doorway, "Lucius never does anything without precision_._ If he is confident with his knowledge of Occulism, you can trust his confidence that he can repair your eyesight."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry was still awake with his thoughts at two a.m. when the pain in his scar hit him so hard he yelled out in shock. It was an explosive agony as intense as the night at the graveyard in fourth year, when Voldemort had touched it. Harry wasn't even aware he was writhing on the bed until he fell off of it. He saw stars and flashes of bright light, but nothing else. The pain seemed to go on forever. He could feel Voldemort's emotions again, and was sickened by them. The dark wizard was triumphant over something, but Harry couldn't make out what it might be. He finally managed to break away from the connection and just sat on the floor, shaking and panting his breaths while he tried to recover. Hot tears began to leak out of his eyes, and by now he knew there was no point in trying to stop them. _I am so bloody sick of this, _he thought. The tears were the kind that just streamed out of his eyes while his mind ran away with thoughts, and fears, …and _convictions_ that he had to do something about this _bloody menace_ that resided with him inside his skull. He had to stop Voldemort before he got any stronger. Harry always found himself coming back to the same mantra: _If only he hadn't regained his corporeal body._

_I helped him return, I should be the one to send him off again,_ Harry thought. He felt that warmth under his skin building, and it seemed to directly reflect the growing intensity of the conclusions he was forming in his mind. _Voldemort was only able to return with my blood,_ Harry thought. _If he could be killed again, at least physically, it would be much harder for him to make another comeback. That would buy me time to figure out how to get him out of me._

Harry had a fundamental conviction that killing Voldemort's flesh was not going to end the evil. The dark wizard had somehow managed to separate his spirit from his body, enough that he hadn't completely died when he'd tried to kill Harry that night in Godrick's Hollow. Whatever had survived had existed without a body all of those years. Harry had first seen that weird spirit-like form in the forbidden forest, trying to subsist on unicorn blood. That had made his scar hurt, as had the nastiness that had lived under Professor Quirrell's turban. At this point, Harry could only assume they were one and the same. Then there'd been the diary… _not sure if that was part of this,_ he reflected. And then he'd been relatively unbothered in third year, but in fourth, the dreams had started, and he'd seen that creepy, baby-body creature that Barty Crouch Jr. had been looking after. That, to Harry was a mystery: how had Voldemort's spirit-like existence progressed to a physical form? The question was, if he was cast back into that creepy baby state, could he still survive?

_Could I possibly take him on?_

He had his back to the side of his bed, still sitting on the floor, and now the warmth was receding, and his isolated feeling returned, full swing, to overpower his confidence. He brought his knees up to bury his wet face in them. At least he was alone.

"Harry, are you alright?" Snape's voice interrupted Harry's inner monologue about solitude. "Was it your scar?"

_Does Snape have me warded to alert him every time I cry, for Merlin's sake? _

Harry raised his head to blearily see that his professor was down on one knee, green dressing gown belted over green and black plaid pajamas that were yet another contradiction to the batsuit he'd always imagined the man slept in. Said man was now cupping Harry's chin to have a look at his face and scar.

"Something's happened," Harry told the older wizard. "He's very proud of himself. Did your mark react?"

Severus was watching Harry with concern, remembering how badly the boy had been affected by the connection when he'd seen Arthur Weasley's attack. Not that Severus had felt the need to comfort or protect Harry then. But he did now. "The mark doesn't work the same way as you scar seems to. I only feel it burning when I am summoned," Severus explained. "Like Lucius told you, if you say his name in my presence, I feel a tingle where it resides, the likes of which I do not care to describe, but suffice it to say, _that_ is why I have snapped at you in the past when you've used it in front of me."

"Oh," Harry said. He swiped at his eyes as the meaning of Snape's words actually sank in. _"Eyeww."_

"Quite," Severus said with a smirk. The boy was without his glasses and his eyes were so strikingly and unexpectedly like Lily's at that moment, he found himself swallowing a loud, involuntary gulp. Harry had to have heard it, so Severus quickly covered by asking, "Where are your glasses?" He cast a look around and saw that they were crunched quite significantly into the stone floor about a foot away. The glass was shattered and the frames were likely beyond the scope of an _occulus reparo_ charm for fixing.

"I can't see them," Harry said. "Can you?"

"Yes, and they are destroyed," Severus said calmly, taking in the boy's visible distress by this news. He had a good look at Lily's son, at his ratty pajamas and bare feet, scrawny arms circled loosely around his knees, eyes appearing glazed because his vision was so poor. Severus reached out a hand to feel the top of one of Harry's feet. It was ice cold. Now he took a hold of Harry's arm. "Come, stand up and get back into bed. You're completely chilled, Harry. Are you hurt?" It was obvious now that Harry had fallen out of the bed and landed on his glasses. But Harry shook his head, doing as he was told and crawling back under his covers. He lay on his side, unfocused gaze pinned to his bedside table. Severus sat on the edge of the bed. "Had you slept before the pain started?" he asked.

"No," Harry said quietly, and his voice broke when he asked, "Professor, what am I supposed to do about this? about him being _here,_ always, with me?"

"I do not yet have an answer for you," Severus said grimly. He rested his hand on the boy's arm and gave it a squeeze. "But I will tell you that having you confide this much in me has given me a far broader perspective of what is really at stake in this terrific drama, than what I'd previously realized. I understand why you have felt so alone, but in truth, you never have been." He squeezed Harry's arm again, realizing that the boy's unfocused, tearful gaze that continued to be directed at nothing in particular, was its own kind of helplessness. "The communication has been deplorable, on all sides, from Albus Dumbledore, to myself and all of your professors in this school, to your close friends, and right down to you, Harry. This is the unfortunate fallout of struggle, and of being forced to _cope,_ rather than thrive. You are justifiably mistrustful of Albus, but he cares very, very deeply about you. I should hope that as time goes by, you will resume your confidence in him. He is the most powerful wizard alive, as far as I'm concerned, and he is very wise, and very caring, but he is not perfect. No one is."

"I know," Harry whispered. "Did you tell him why I got emancipated?"

"I told him you had relayed your reasons to me, and that I supported them, but that is all I said. I can relay the facts on your behalf, should you choose to trust me to relay them, until he is able to resume his position here and you can speak to him directly for yourself," Severus said.

"I just feel like he'll try to undo things," Harry said, "and I just can't go through that stuff anymore. Not while I still have to exorcize the creepy Mr. Riddle from my head."

"I think you can be assured that he will be most sympathetic to your decision, once he has the perspective that I do. And, this _exorcism,_ if that is what it truly shall be, should be the result of a _group_ of minds working together, Harry. You are not alone in this. You _will_ have help. And your insights are vital, so please share them as you gain them. With myself, with Albus, … even with Lupin, if you must."

Harry's mouth curved upward at that. "It seems like you two are almost friendly. Does this mean you'll leave him be when he teaches here again?" Harry asked.

"I was the one who rehired him, Mr. Potter. That's how much _you_ know," Severus said with a smirk. Harry's responding laugh of surprise was a welcomed shift that lightened the mood slightly.

"Do you think I should have Mr. Malfoy fix my eyes?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," Severus said. "Occulists are rare, and their services are quite costly. Many wizards simply settle for glasses to save the expense. This is a generous gift in that regard, which is saying something. But if you are still hesitant, I will find a means to get you to muggle London for new glasses. That's the only alternative I can offer, just now." Now he stood, his own fatigue beginning to claim him. "Can you sleep now? Would you like a sleeping draught?"

"I think I can sleep now," Harry said, still not finished with the discussion. "Is he going to be here tomorrow?"

"I believe he is," Severus said. "See how you feel in the morning, and if you are comfortable with your decision, summon him through the coin."

"Alright. I guess the alternative of spending indefinite time in a blur is enough to make up my mind." _Besides,_ Harry thought, _by tomorrow we'll know what Voldemort was so gleeful about. I'll need to be able to see. Plain and simple._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Alright, Harry?" Lucius asked the visibly tense teenager who was now seated on the Griyffindor common room sofa.

Harry nodded, but his nerves were completely on edge, not only because a very small part of him was afraid he was about to be duped by Lucius Malfoy, and forfeit his eyesight as a result. But the larger source of agitation was that his scar was tingling again, and now that he was facing Malfoy, the sensation was intensifying. "Did anything bad happen with Riddle last night?" he asked. He couldn't see Malfoy's features clearly enough to read his expression, so he had to rely on his impression of the blond wizard's tone of voice.

"I've not heard anything, just yet, Harry," Lucius returned carefully. "But you… have a bad feeling?"

Harry nodded. He was blinking his eyes and biting his lip, and suddenly knew he needed to just get this done. Now. "I'm ready, sir," he said.

"Very well," Lucius said. He summoned a chair from the study table and sat in front of Harry. "You will not feel anything, Harry. Your main challenge will be to not blink your eyes, alright? You'll only have to do this for about thirty seconds for each of the three spells I am going to cast."

"Okay, then. I'm ready." Harry repeated.

"Excellent," Lucius said. "Blink three or four times now, and then hold your gaze, right here," he tapped his left shoulder, "and do not blink until I say to." He waited while Harry followed instructions, and then waved his wand slightly above Harry's forehead, weaving an infinity symbol as he chanted the first spell. "Well done, Harry," he said warmly after the first step. "And, again," he directed, and proceeded to cast the second and then third spells.

Harry kept his eyes trained on Malfoy's shoulder, biting his lip as the prickling grew steadily more and more distracting. As soon as Mr. Malfoy had completed the third spell and told Harry he could blink again, Harry had a split second of fantastically clear eyesight, through which he saw Malfoy with a genuinely pleased smile telling him that the spells were successful, and then the pain and bright starbursts destroyed it all, as his scar erupted with Voldemort's rage. _I know where you are, Harry. I know who your new friends are,_ Voldemort's voice said inside his mind. _Minister Fudge just didn't know where to go for the facts, did he, Madam Chase? _

"Harry? _Harry!"_

Harry could hear Malfoy's confusion, and was vaguely aware that the older man was holding his wrists to keep him from clawing at his forehead. The pain was all encompassing now, and Harry lost himself to a momentary possession by the evil wizard, reminiscent of the time he'd felt Tom's rage when he'd met Dumbledore's eyes after Arthur Weasley had been attacked. Harry heard a woman's scream of terror and laughed maniacally in Voldemort's voice. He saw a brief flash of where Voldemort was, and he was out in the open. In a forest. The Forbidden Forest? On the ground lay the deceased Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and hovering upside down in midair, was Rebecca Chase. In the periphery of his awareness, as it slowly returned to the common room, Harry knew that Voldemort had seen out of his eyes, and had seen Lucius Malfoy smiling at him.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus felt the warm vibration of his galleon and pulled it out of his pocket.

_We are cooked, my friend. You'd better join me with Harry in his common room._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Emancipated Minor - Wild Magic - Part I

The pain had receded somewhat around Harry's scar, but he could still feel a lingering presence of Voldemort's awareness, and there was this odd… _power of suggestion_ that insisted that Harry needed to go to the Forbidden Forest. _Now._ He resisted on instinct, and managed to quell that compulsion by summoning the strong feelings of friendship again, the ones that had forced Voldemort out of him at the Ministry. The presence retreated and his scar pain minimized to a nagging prickle again. But he still felt the _pull._

_And why do I have no strength left…_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus summoned a numbing salve that he'd developed to combat the pain in his mark should the day ever arrive when he had to openly defy Voldemort's summons. _Apparently that day is here,_ he thought with an involuntary gasp as his left arm began to burn dramatically. The Dark Lord was in a rage, and the pain he was causing Severus to feel was so intense, it was nearly debilitating. The salve would hardly take the edge off of pain like this...

All he could think was, _Harry._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Lucius clenched his jaw to fight the yelp of pain forcing its way from his lungs through his throat. He didn't want to frighten Harry any further, after what had just occurred, but the pain in his dark mark was excruciating, and he was having trouble remaining coherent. He was standing a few feet from the sofa, where the Boy Who Lived lay sprawled limply, seeming to be battling consciousness. Lucius stepped closer and dropped to his knees. His instincts wanted him to place a hand on the boy's chest, and say something to reassure Harry, but his free hand was currently clamped to his aching arm, as if to contain the agony within the vessel that was his left appendage.

As if letting go would be a literal _letting go_ of the rest of his life.

"Harry," he rasped. "Are you back with me?"

"Yeah," the boy said weakly. "But he's pulling me away…" Lucius struggled to lean closer to hear Harry's low tone of voice. The teen was staring at the ceiling as he said, "Tell Snape he made a really big difference this last week… It helped."

Lucius could not prevent the gasp that escaped as a particularly acute stab of pain throbbed through his arm. He wasn't understanding what Harry was saying. "He'll be here in a moment, child. Be calm. We'll work things through together."

Harry turned and looked at Lucius. "Thank you for the eyesight spells, Mr. Malfoy. I can see everything. Really clearly," the boy told him. He grimaced and his eyes seemed to lose focus, as if something was going on in his head that distracted him. "Tell my professor that I'm not afraid, and I think I'll be alright. We'll know soon."

And then Harry Potter disappeared from sight.

_"Harry!"_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus stumbled out of the floo and saw Lucius lunging at the sofa and a fading view of Harry Potter. He was utterly stunned.

_"Fawkes!"_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooO

Remus Lupin cast the packing charm, watching his things neatly arrange themselves in his trunks. He had packed his music collection without using magic. Music kept him sane, and his collection was treated with reverence. He had not felt able to listen to any of it since Sirius had died. But he'd loved putting it on during practical lessons with his students in the past, so he imagined he'd be moving beyond this heavy fog of silence soon enough, all to the various rhythms and melodies that set the soundtrack to his life. Remus decided he would go to Hogwarts this afternoon. He did not want to stay another night at Grimmauld Place.

A scroll tied with purple ribbon _popped_ into the space directly in front of Remus. It magically unwound itself and Albus Dumbledore's voice spoke with calm urgency:

_"I need your assistance, Remus. If you would be so kind as to go to Hogwarts immediately, I believe there is a situation in progress that will require the Order of the Phoenix. I will see you shortly."_

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry was still laying weakly on his back, but now his surroundings were trees and forest elements, and the surface beneath him was the damp and chilly ground of the Forbidden Forest. It took tremendous effort to turn his head, but when he did, he saw with horror that he'd been transported to the scene that had just revealed itself behind his eyes: Voldemort, standing over a fallen Cornelius Fudge, his enormous pet snake slithering around his legs and flickering her tongue as she assessed her surroundings. Rebecca Chase, still hung suspended in midair, appearing to be conscious but not at all coherent.

Harry's mind spun crazily as he tried to comprehend his situation. He wasn't quite sure he'd been in this spot before, but it had the same sort of terrain detail as the area where Hagrid had penned Grawp. He had a frantic moment of wondering if the smaller giant could help him out of his predicament, but discarded that idea quickly. Chaos would ensue, and Harry's instincts were telling him he actually had a viable plan that would keep the drama quite contained long enough to injure or hinder Tom Riddle. The problem was, it must be in his subconscious because he wasn't aware of making one. All he could summon were fleeting hunches about things he could try to do. He forced himself to roll and push up onto his hands and knees.

A harsh, yet tauntingly amused laugh caused Harry to flinch involuntarily, as if an insect had buzzed in his ear. "You are so very helpless, Harry, aren't you?" Riddle said as he slowly toured in a circle around Harry. _"Tsk, tsk,_ so embarrassing for the Boy Who Lived to be down on his hands and knees. But then, you have been treated like a servant all of your young life, haven't you, Harry?"

Harry's anger was sparked by that taunt, and he grasped at the chance to ditch his terror. _He's trying to get to me._ He struggled to lift his head to glare at the ghastly, evil bastard, but it was too much to ask of himself. Every part of his body felt weighted down, as if he'd depleted his magic again, but he hadn't… had he? Trying to get a real sense of his surroundings, Harry managed to turn his head to the right and cast a glance off in the distance. There was a very visible field of magic encasing the clearing he now found himself within. Harry saw no other members of Voldemort's fan club, which was odd… No Bella? No hooded sycophants to chuckle at ol' Tom's wry humor? "What do you want?" Harry rasped. He was pleased at the confident hostility he heard in his own voice.

"I want to have a real conversation with you, Harry," Voldemort informed him in what he probably thought was a reasonable tone. "About what it's like to be a boy who is completely alone. Who belongs to no one." The snake faced wizard was moving ever so slowly closer to Harry. "This is something we have in common, Harry. And I want to show you how to use it to your advantage."

_Oh Merlin,_ Harry thought frantically. The closer Voldemort came to him, the more his scar began to rage with pain. "Keep your distance, then," he yelled. "I don't trust you. All you've ever done is hurt me, so I'm not about to believe you want to help me." Harry had no idea if Voldemort was aware of the pain he was feeling at this moment, but he remembered the way the dark wizard had reveled in some kind of thrill when he'd touched Harry's scar in the graveyard last year.

Harry wished he understood what was actually happening when they were in close physical proximity. Why did it hurt Harry, and excite Tom?

"Oh, the way Severus has helped you?" Voldemort was continuing with feigned interest.

Harry's stomach clenched in fear for Snape. "Well, yeah," Harry said in a flip tone. "He started being nicer. That's all it really takes."

"I'm very unhappy with Severus, Harry," Voldemort told him. "He will pay dearly for his betrayal. As will Lucius."

"And you want me to be upset that you're saying this?" Harry asked, trying to sound indifferent. Voldemort was still circling him, but hadn't come any closer. "You think I trust them now, just because they've acted nice to me?"

"Don't you?" Voldemort said with a tone that told Harry he saw right through Harry's bluff. "They helped keep you out of sight so that you could use muggle channels to gain legal control of your own affairs."

"I would think you'd be okay with that," Harry said. "Fewer people in the way of you getting at me, then." His fear for _his two new friends,_ as Riddle had called them, was growing exponentially, as was the warm presence of his wild magic. _Think, Harry,_ he coaxed himself. He remembered Snape's taunt from the other night: _"It's this inner dynamic some of us engage in, you see. It's known as thinking before acting."_ Oh, Harry had done a lot of thinking about how he would act if he ended up in this situation. He just hadn't had a chance to practice any of the ideas he'd considered.

Harry managed to lift himself further, and sit back onto his heels. Now he could raise his head, still with difficulty, but his strength was returning. He looked over at Rebecca Chase. Her eyes were on him. Her _terror_ was on him.

"You haven't even reached for your wand, Harry," Voldemort commented.

"I'm off the Hogwarts grounds. I'd get in trouble if I used it," Harry said bitterly. "I'm sure you had a laugh about the way the Ministry treated me last summer."

"I did," Voldemort agreed. "Oh, I really did."

_Eyeww_… the way Tom had said that had reminded Harry of what using his name around a Death Eater did for the evil bastard. _And that_ reminded Harry, oddly enough, of the way Umbridge had seemed to get off on trapping him with her painful detentions, and then speaking to him in that condescendingly "comforting" tone when she'd decided for them both that he'd learned his lesson. It was the creepiest kind of violation he could imagine outside of the _cruciatus_ curse.

Again, the heat beneath his skin flared, this time enhancing the warmth that had already surfaced, adding a level of intensity Harry'd not yet experienced. He felt a surge of power hovering beneath the surface of… well, he wasn't sure what the surface was, but that power was there. The question was, could it make him strong enough to overcome Riddle?

He glanced again at the field of magic enclosing them within this clearing, and this time he noticed an assembly of centaurs on the other side of it.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus and Lucius had slathered the balm onto their dark marks, to no avail, and were currently debating with clenched jaws as to why exactly it was that Fawkes did not immediately transport them to Harry's location as Severus had asked.

"There must be a barrier that Fawkes cannot break past," Severus surmised. The answering trill from the phoenix told him he'd been correct. He stroked the bird's head, and was gifted with several tears, which both he and Lucius applied to their dark marks. Their pain receded dramatically.

"Harry was seeing the Dark Lord, but he did not say where he was at present," Lucius told Severus, again remembering what had just transpired. Both older wizards were struggling not to panic at their inability to get to Harry.

Severus' heart was close to breaking as he replayed what Lucius had told him that Harry had said before he'd disappeared. _That he'd made a difference._ He'd barely begun to do that, and now the boy could very easily be killed, all alone, by the Dark Lord. _All alone. Again._ He looked at Lucius, saying in a pained voice, "That boy has been up to something, exploring something about his magic that he would not share. I wish I knew-"

The floo roared to life. Lupin stepped through.

"Did Harry confide anything about what he's been practicing with his magic?" Severus demanded.

"He did," Remus said, quickly registering that the crisis did indeed involve Harry. "He said he'd learned how to harness his wild magic - his words. I have no idea why or how he's done so. Or what he can do with it, other than summoning…" He looked back and forth between the two traitors of Voldemort. "What's happened?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry looked over at Madam Chase again, feeling a surging desperation on her behalf, and knew that he had to act. He turned to look at the centaurs, remembering that it was an arrow of theirs that had killed his beloved familiar. The magical field could be the only thing protecting him and Rebecca Chase from their cruelty…

"They have been persuaded to support my interests," Voldemort told Harry.

"Which one of them killed my owl?" Harry asked angrily. The power flared stronger.

"Hmmm, not certain of that, Harry. You see, they all look alike to me."

Harry turned to cast a disgusted glance at the centaurs, actually making eye contact with several of them. "He doesn't even respect your culture!" he yelled at them with disdain. None of them responded. Harry realized they might be under the _imperius _curse, or the like, because they weren't exuding their usual haughty annoyance at the sight of him.

Voldemort laughed again. He'd stopped moving, and now stood directly in front of Harry. Madam Chase was hovering several yards away. The snake still slithered and coiled around its master's feet, always moving, tongue always flickering.

"Now, Harry, back to our earlier conversation," Riddle resumed. "Do you remember the way it felt to attack that red-headed blood traitor at the Ministry? Do you remember the taste of his blood? We shared that moment, didn't we? All three of us. You recall the pleasure of expressing our power, do you not, Harry?"

_"Our power?"_ Harry spat angrily at him? "Is _that_ what you think I was doing?" He rocked back onto his heels and slowly stood. Somewhere to his left, he heard repeated _cracks_ of apparation. He wondered who was arriving to help - Death Eaters? Or Order members? "I was in a dream state. I would never have voluntarily joined in your fun. I'm not like you, Tom," he said firmly. "You can fantasize all that you wish, but I am _not_ like you. I will _never_ be like you."

"Stupid boy," Riddle said harshly. "You only exist because I do."

"Right," Harry said as if he knew something Riddle did not. _Wish I did know something more…_ He kept his eyes on the human form of Voldemort, but never met the evil wizard's glare, hoping he could prevent the intrusion of Legilimency that was undoubtedly due to occur.

As if the thought had triggered the action, Harry felt a probing sensation within his mind. It was even more harsh than Snape's invasions had been, and Harry reacted with defensive rage. _Get out!_ He used his wrath to motivate the depth of feeling he was bringing up when he locked his eyes on Voldemort's and showed him the warm hug he'd shared with Snape after they'd returned from meeting with Rebecca Chase. Harry felt the rush of happiness, and another, far deeper emotion that he'd not yet acknowledged he was feeling for Snape. It was the admiration and love a son feels for _his father._ Voldemort responded visibly, his revulsion causing a physically debilitating reaction that forced him to stumble backwards.

_Now!_ Harry thought.

He imagined Voldemort encased in ice, letting the heat of his power flow through his body, and into his mind to surround the vision. He was aware that the evil wizard had grown very still. Harry kept his eyes trained on Voldemort's chest, but his attention was set to imagining that the ice was now turning to a smooth, but brittle porcelain, and he was levitating the _statue_ of the dark Lord Voldemort that he'd just created, and it was floating higher, and higher, and higher. The magical barrier around them had released when Harry had begun his attack, and he felt a surge of physical strength join in with his concentration. The statue hovered high above the surrounding treetops. He drew his wand.

_"Bombarda!"_ he shouted, casting the most forceful blasting spell he could muster, watching in awe as the porcelain statue shattered into marble sized pieces that rained down, all around him, and onto the clearing.

_"Harry!"_ Several voices shouted in unison.

"Banish him!" Harry shouted frantically. "Each of you - to different places!"

Harry cast a banishing spell to a section of the Dark Lord's detritus, visualizing it going to the bottom of the lake. He was vaguely aware of several other wizards following suit in his periphery. But his knees buckled and he collapsed, having once again drained his magic. On his back, on the ground once more, Harry felt tears draining from his eyes, leaving cold tracks on the sides of his face as he stared up at the sky. _The snake! Rebecca Chase!_ But he was helpless again, and could not move. _Did I just kill him?_

Shouts of alarm and the noise of magical shields and defensive curses ensued for several moments. Harry saw a few arrows fly over his head, and knew at once that the centaurs were attacking. _Why are they doing that?_ he wondered sadly.

_"ENOUGH!"_ It was Dumbledore. And he was enraged.

Harry heard what sounded like a ferocious wind hurl through the air, followed by the sound of stampeding hooves, tearing off into the distance. He closed his eyes. A gentle knuckle smoothed away the moisture on the side of Harry's face. "I'm okay," he said brokenly, without opening his eyes. "Please help Madam Chase"

"Severus is with her, Harry, not to worry," it was Lucius Malfoy's voice.

Harry felt himself being gathered into strong arms and lifted. "I don't want to go to the hospital wing," he said. "Please? I just want to go back to the common room." He began to slip into deep slumber. He felt a kiss press onto his forehead, near his scar.

"Hush, child," Malfoy was saying. He'd ducked his head down to briefly press his cheek against Harry's. "I'll take you where you want to go." He began to walk with Harry, and after a few minutes of hiking over uneven terrain, he added, "I'll likely worship the ground you walk on for the rest of my days."

"Is he hurt, Lucius?" Harry heard Remus call from a short distance away.

"He's drained his magic," Lucius returned. "I believe he's otherwise uninjured. I'm taking him to his common room."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When Harry next opened his eyes and regained awareness, he felt depleted and weak, still laying on his back on the sofa, where he'd stayed since Mr. Malfoy had laid him there. Snape was kneeling on the floor beside the sofa, assessing him with a concerned look. "Tell me what you know, Harry," he said.

Harry blinked at the prickling of moisture in the corners of his eyes. _Stop crying!_ he berated himself. _It's over! For now, anyway._ But the sight of his professor had brought up the emotion, and he realized he was reacting to a sense of safety with Snape being near. Remus and Malfoy Sr. had moved into Harry's line of vision. Harry looked back at Snape. "He had a stronger presence in my head than we'd realized. I pushed him away as soon as I could, but he saw Mr. Malfoy through my eyes."

"Oh, that much was quite certain, Harry," Malfoy told him through a clenched jaw. "I could see his ugly red eyes where your far more gorgeous green ones should have been."

"He _pulled_ me to him, sir," Harry told Snape.

Harry watched Snape take that in and saw how much it unsettled him. Harry was starting to feel sick. "Did I kill him?" he asked. He didn't want to hear the answer.

"I believe you've destroyed his body, Harry," Headmaster Dumbledore said. He was circling around to the back side of the sofa so that he could see Harry better. "The body that was reconstituted in the cauldron last spring."

"Am I a murderer?" Harry asked in alarm. He looked back at Snape, his eyes spilling over and a repulsed sob struggling upward.

"Hush," Snape said gently. A second later, the older wizard had slid his arm under Harry's back and pulled him up into a hug. "You're alright, Harry," Snape assured him, cupping his other hand behind Harry's head and pressing gently until Harry relaxed and lay his cheek against his professor's shoulder.

Harry clung to the older wizard, burrowing into the man's chest, hiding his face while he struggled with the enormity of what he'd done today.

"Do not conclude anything definitively, Harry," Dumbledore said gently, he too was now reaching out to Harry, placing a hand on one of the arms Harry had wrapped around Snape's back. "These most recent events have caused me to question conclusions I'd made previously. I am no longer certain that what was walking around in the form of Lord Voldemort was anything we could truly call human. I don't know if that helps, but at the very least, you must not turn on yourself."

"Madam Chase is doing fine. She is with Madam Pomfrey, and I will escort her home when she's ready for release," Snape spoke into Harry's hair. "We do not have to determine any facts just now. I think it's safe to say that you've taken the Dark Lord on, just like you'd intended, and you've bought us the time we'll need to find a way to destroy him completely." He tightened his arms around Harry. "For the moment, you need only recover from your experience."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Emancipated Minor - Wild Magic - Part II

Remus circled around and into Severus' line of sight so that he could catch Severus' eye, tilting his head and giving Severus a wide-eyed, raised eyebrow look that asked, _what the…?_

Severus rolled his eyes, but broke the eye contact to hide his emotions from the werewolf by ducking his head and pressing his cheek to Harry's hair. Severus was experiencing what he would later realize was a rite of passage - as in the exact moment that he'd pledged his heart and soul to keeping Harry safe and happy. The fact that Harry was clinging to _him,_ and not Albus or Lupin, both of whom had had far greater opportunity to earn this bond with the boy, heightened Severus' sense of responsibility to levels he'd not yet experienced in any context. Let alone that it was Lily's son - that it was _James Potter's_ son who was holding onto _him,_ Severus Snape, for comfort and security. Perhaps this was an opportunity to atone for his most horrific error in judgement nearly fifteen years ago, when he'd revealed to the Dark Lord that there was a child who was prophecised to be his nemesis. Suddenly overwhelmed, Severus conjured a magic replenishing potion and handed it to Harry to distract his thoughts from going down _that_ road.

Dumbledore had transfigured a squashy armchair and placed it beside the one Harry usually favored, which was where Lucius was now seated. Harry was vaguely aware that the room seemed to be larger than he remembered, for there was now space for those two chairs and the one that Remus had just transfigured from the straight-backed chair that Lucius had been seated in when he'd healed Harry's eyesight. Part of Harry wanted to comment on this, but he didn't want to distract from the opportunity to get real answers for the things he'd been pondering for years now.

"Albus, at this stage, what should we assume about the state of affairs with the Ministry of Magic?" Remus was asking.

"I'm afraid we will still be at odds with the Ministry," Dumbledore replied. "I had just decided to appear on a summons to meet with the Minister of Magic, and was quite surprised to be greeted by Pius Thickeness at about the same time as Harry was being attacked by Voldemort. At that point, they were aware that Cornelius had perished and Pius had already elevated his role to Minister from Deputy Minister."

"And Pius was the Dark Lord's first choice to play that role," Lucius added grimly.

Severus' knees were protesting painfully at his extended kneeling while holding Harry. He stood creakily, scooping the limp teen up briefly to turn him to the side so that he could seat himself on the sofa and keep his arm around the boy. Harry's energy was reviving, but he still leaned weakly into Severus, albeit alert enough to be avidly listening to the discussion. "What concerns do you have that Pius has realized your true loyalties?" Severus asked his fellow Slytherin.

Lucius sneered smugly. "Pius Thickness is aptly named, emphasis on the _thickness._ I've little fear that the Dark Lord had already informed him of what he'd realized about you and I," he said, nodding his head at Severus to indicate him to the others in the conversation. "But neither do I think he had any idea he'd fail with whatever he was attempting with Harry today."

Harry frowned at that. His eyes wandered over to Remus and caught the incredulity on the normally wan man's face as their eyes met. _Oh yeah, as far as Remus knows, Snape and I still hate each other._ A small part of Harry was glad it was Remus sitting there, taking this in, and not Sirius. Unfortunately, his godfather would have purposefully ignited the historical discord between Snape and all things Potter-related, which seemed to be gone now. Harry smiled at his father's best friend, and received an ironic smirk in response.

"What exactly do you think he was attempting, Harry?" Remus asked.

Revulsion rushed through Harry and he had to fight the urge to squirm. "I think he thought he could recruit me to be his special helper, or something. He was taking an awfully long time getting to the point, but right before I froze him, he was trying to get me to talk about the 'good times' we'd shared when I'd seen him attacking Mr. Weasley." Harry would have had to have moved out of the comfortable sanctuary of Snape's protective one-armed embrace to see the older wizard's response to his comments, but the looks on Remus' and Malfoy's faces told him they too were revolted by Harry's response.

But Malfoy was nodding his head in spite of the distasteful proposal. "That would be an expected progression in his thought process, Harry. I do believe the Dark Lord would have preferred to have you as a malleable tool in his arsenal, rather than an enemy. He must have been assessing the potential for this with you today."

"How were you transported, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry had a slight rush of fear that he'd be in trouble with Snape for what he was about to reveal, but after a split second, went ahead and answered. "I think I disapparated," he admitted. He began to grow tense as he flashed a look up to Snape's profile. "I feel like I might have done it myself. Or maybe it was Tom who pulled me to him. I don't know." He could feel his potions professor's eyes on him, and he began to shake. Again.

Dumbledore was doing his typical over-his-spectacles survey of Harry, while he worked through his own thoughts. "Were you aware of your own magic when you left this room, Harry?"

Harry considered this, but really couldn't know for sure. "I don't know," he said shakily. "I'd thought I had been coming up with these clever ideas all on my own to harness my wild magic, but I think it was Voldemort planting the suggestions all along. I think he used that same kind of magic to pull me to him, but at the same time, it felt like I was _choosing_ to go to him." Saying this out loud actually unsettled Harry profoundly. Hearing his own recital of what had happened was as confusing as the the experience had been terrifying. "Did you see that magical barrier he had up? It was like a shield, I guess." The elderly wizard nodded. Harry kept his eyes on Dumbledore, vaguely aware of Snape's hand gently patting his arm, but the intensity of the recent memory he was reliving was making him quake violently. "I was really, really weak while it was up, both in the forest and here, when he was in my head. I couldn't move… the same exact way as after I'd practiced my wild magic really hard." Now his teeth were chattering. "Maybe he wasn't realizing I was learning it too, while he was. Maybe that's why I got the upper hand today in the Forest."

"Your wild magic?" Lucius asked Harry.

"Yeah, like what we all have when we're little," Harry explained. "I just started sensing mine again this past week, and I've been playing with it."

"Per chance, while you were summoning pillows?" Lucius asked with a smirk tugging at his mouth.

Harry smiled reluctantly. "I'm really lucky I was successful with the things I tried out there," he said. He clenched his teeth against the infernal tremble in his jaw, and it seemed to reverberate through his body instead. "I don't even know what to call what I was doing."

Severus could feel the boy's nervous shaking and squeezed him again. "Perhaps after you've had some time to process your experience, you'll gain some insight. You don't have to have answers just now."

"He had possessed you briefly, hadn't he, Harry?" Remus asked. "But you pushed him away. We could all see that happening. What did you think of when you repelled him?"

Harry could feel his face heating up. "Er, uh, well I just thought about people I care about," Harry said. "He gets really put off by that sort of thing." Desperate to deflect the topic from having to put into words the thoughts he'd had when he'd repelled Voldemort that last time, Harry went on to ask something he'd wanted to know for ages now, "Were either of you aware of the way Tom was existing _before_ he was resurrected?" Harry asked Snape and Malfoy. "Of that sort of undeveloped, humanoid thing he was when Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail were looking after him?"

Lucius' mouth turned up in amusement at Harry's description. "Humanoid, hmmm?" He winked at Harry. "I'd heard from Bellatrix that she'd seen him in that state. According to her, he was small and childlike in physical body, but growing steadily."

"I had been harboring the understanding that he was dwelling with his snake all those years, venturing out to find sustenance in things that would slowly restore his body," Severus added. "When Crouch Jr. escaped Azkaban, I wasn't entirely certain what he was actually planning. There had been no organized communication among the Dark Lord's circle."

"Do you think he's returned to that spirit-like state now? The one that needed to leach onto a host to get around in the physical world?" Harry asked.

"That would be my first guess, Harry," Dumbledore said. He had a serenely content expression on his face as he took in the sight of Severus and Harry so clearly beyond their previously adversarial relationship. "Time will tell, but I think it's a safe assumption that you have destroyed the vessel body that he'd created from the combined elements of his father's bone, your blood and Peter's flesh. We would be foolish to believe that he would not be able to find another way to gain human form, but I can say that I believe we have some time before he could possibly achieve this, yet again. And with that, you should get some relief from the ongoing hardships you have suffered."

"But we need to watch out for signs that he's latched onto someone again," Harry said in agitation. He turned to Remus. "In first year, Professor Quirrell walked around with a turban on, and Vol-" he darted a look up at Snape and then across to Malfoy Sr. "If I say it now, do you feel that same, you know, _feeling?"_ Snape's arm squeezed him from where it lay across his shoulders, as Malfoy smiled wickedly, and shook his head. "Brilliant," Harry said with relief. "It was really hard to stop saying his name. Anyway, the whole back side of Quirrell's head had Voldemort's face on it. It was utterly vile, but that was all that there was of him. Still he seemed to be able to mentally influence Quirrell, but not really control his body. And Quirrell wasn't all that powerful, that I could see anyway." Now he looked over at Dumbledore. "Professor, he's in _my_ head too," he said. "What if he's able to clamp onto _me_ that way?"

"Well, your sudden flair for turban fashion might be a blatant give away," Malfoy deadpanned.

Harry laughed in spite of himself. "And where did his snake go?" he suddenly remembered to ask.

"She took off, like any sensible serpent would do," Snape said in a matter of fact tone.

"So she's in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked. "Do you think she'd stay there, or return to that place he'd been holed up in? Does anyone know where she was all that time that Voldemort was without his body?"

"No," Severus said. "And before you decide to go and hunt her down, let me reiterate your restrictions and the promised consequences of breeching them."

"Can we not have a conversation without you bringing that up?" Harry complained.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry ventured down to Remus' quarters after a six hour nap to find that the returning DADA professor had fully restored his office and quarters with the furnishings he'd used in Harry's third year.

"Harry, come in," Remus greeted, opening the door wide and holding it for Harry to come through. "Are you feeling stronger now?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling wanly. Remus led him over to his comfortable sitting area. "Looks like you never left. I'm really, really glad you're back, Remus."

Remus bowed his head with a smile. "Have you given any thought to your next lessons with your DA?" he asked.

"Not really," Harry said honestly. "But before the holidays began, I was planning to research some other shielding spells. _Protego_ only goes so far. We have to have options."

Remus nodded. "You aren't thinking of teaching them the tactics you employed today?" he asked carefully.

Harry blinked. "Um, no," he said softly. "I wasn't planning on teaching them how to destroy someone. Only to defend themselves."

Remus leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. He tilted his head and looked at Harry with open regard. "You are a very good soul, Harry Potter," he said with genuine pride. "I don't know if you would benefit from hearing this yet again, but your parents would be unbelievably proud of who you are, Harry."

Harry gave Remus a pained look. "Do you think so? Even though I've gotten close to Snape?"

Remus chuckled. "Your mother and Severus were very close as children, so I've no doubt she'd be pleased for you." he nodded at Harry's gaping reaction. "She told us all, early into her courtship with your dad, that she'd yet to find anyone who could hug as nicely as Severus. I've always been reserved in that regard. Sirius was fit to be tied. Your father took it as a challenge… I never did find out if he'd measured up, but considering she married him, I'd say he figured it out."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me they were friends?" Harry asked in shock. He was struggling yet again with his emotions, this time frustration. "Why is everything about my parents such a secret?"

"It's not so much that it's a secret, Harry, just that it's painful," Remus said. "I cannot speak for Severus, but I can tell you that it has been difficult for me personally to revisit those days. Those were my glory days, Harry, and it's hard to accept, even all of these years later, that they're so far behind me. I believe that was true for Sirius, as well."

"Don't you think you'll have good times like that again?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm afraid to hope, to be honest, but I will say that seeing the dramatic change between you and Severus is heartening." Remus winked at Harry and checked his watch. "Are you hungry? Shall we have some dinner?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I need to check in with Snape."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to learn to message with your patronus?" Remus suggested.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Emancipated Minor - The Simmering Unknown - Part I

Severus had left Harry in Lupin's hands for dinner, being that Rebecca Chase was sufficiently recovered for travel to her home, and they needed to get her away from the school as soon as possible. Though Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody had come to the scene in the Forbidden Forest earlier, they'd been there as Order members, not as Ministry Aurors. Severus had promised to handle her security to minimize the others' risk of exposure of having acted outside of the Ministry. The Ministry had not yet taken any actions that indicated they knew that Voldemort had killed Fudge, and taken his corpse to the Forbidden Forest, along with a muggle hostage. The knowledge of Fudge's death had been communicated through a system of ward alarms that had alerted the top Ministry officials and The Wizengamut. Kingsley and Tonks had returned to the Ministry of Magic, and upon investigation of Fudge's office, found signs of his murder having occurred there. They'd retrieved Fudge's body and planted it in an unused office the third floor.

After a long debriefing with Rebecca Chase in the hospital wing, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye had determined that the muggle social worker had been summoned to Voldemort's magical enclosure in the forest the same way Harry had been. The limp physical state they'd found her in had simply been akin to extreme motion sickness, and Madam Pomfrey had been able to set her to rights with some basic potions that required no magic to be effective. She'd told Albus and Mad-Eye that Voldemort had seen her name in Fudge's files and he'd tortured the Minister of Magic to death in order to find out what was going on with Harry Potter.

Knowing now that Madam Chase had suffered during the process of being summoned through magical barriers, Severus decided against apparation, and flooed her through Malfoy Manor to Spinner's End, then hired a muggle taxi for the rest of the journey. She seemed to know what each means of transit was as it occurred, and handled herself surprisingly well, chattering instead about her concerns over what she'd learned and seen today. She was quite fierce in her insistence that Severus give his word to watch over Harry, having now seen for herself what the magical world held in store for him. But she'd also seen the urgent response of the Order coming to Harry's aid, and told Severus that he should allow his students to see that heroic side of his nature in school. She admitted she was thinking of her nephew, and wanting Dean to know that Severus was quite an impressive wizard. Severus had been grateful for the darkness of night that obscured her view of him within the interior of the taxi, and the flush that had swept up his neck and face at her praise. He actually laughed out loud at the visual that came to mind of Harry's fellow fifth year Gryffindors' reactions to witnessing their evil potions professor, first in battle, and then rushing over to cuddle and reassure the Boy Who Lived.

"I'll take your advice to heart, Madam," Severus told her, private amusement coloring his voice. "Perhaps circumstances have changed enough so that I might _enjoy_ such an opportunity."

Rebecca smiled at him, and he could see she'd followed his humor. "What will happen now, Mr. Snape, in regards to Harry's security? Well, in regards to all of our security?"

"That remains to be seen," Severus admitted. "There is still a question as to whether our Headmaster will be reinstated at Hogwarts any time soon. There is another body of authority over the Ministry, which is called The Wizengamut. This group ultimately has the power to decide what will result from today's events. It is unclear how many of its members are friends or foe just now. I'm inclined to believe most are friends, but I've no way to be certain. In the meantime, there will continue to be danger for Harry and some of his closer friends, who will be targeted simply because they matter to him. Voldemort has many followers who are of the ilk and mind to avenge him on principle."

"And where do you fall in terms of that level of danger?" she asked.

"I am most certainly a target," Severus said. Even if he'd not yet been revealed as a traitor, he'd made a decision to desist his role-play as a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. He had Harry to thank for that option, both because the boy's actions had eliminated the worst threat to his safety for now, and because Severus knew that he already cared too much for Harry to resume his previous behavior. He looked at Madam Chase in the darkness, his eyes wandering distractedly down to her ring finger, which was bare. "I would not worry about your nephew in that regard. He and Harry are friends, but not to the public's knowledge. Those at most risk are the Weasleys and Miss Granger."

"What can those of us outside of the magical world do to protect ourselves?"

"I intend to cast some wards over your home when we arrive. These are magical barriers that will deter the trouble-makers from our world," Severus told her. "I truly believe you will be safe, but I will also show you a means to trigger the ward to alert me if you are in fear for your safety."

"Thank you," Rebecca said. Then after a beat, she added in alarm, "Dean is the only wizard in his household, Mr. Snape. But he can't put those spells up, can he?"

"No," Severus said, contemplating. "I truly do not believe that he's at risk. But if it would put you at ease, I could apply similar warding to his family home as well." He smiled at her. "And perhaps, you should call me Severus going forward. It seems we may remain in continued contact for a time."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Dean had been utterly gobsmacked at the sight of his aunt Rebecca and Professor Snape on his doorstep just a few minutes prior. "Is this about Harry, Professor?" he asked anxiously as he followed his aunt and potions professor around the perimeter of his house while Severus cast warding spells at the corners of the property. Dean's parents were out for the evening, so they'd decided as a group that Dean would not tell them about the warding. "Is Harry alright?" he tried again as they entered the home to cast more wards inside.

"He is, Mr. Thomas," Severus said patiently, and yes, he was enjoying the unsettled manner that Thomas was displaying at his congeniality. "But before you enquire further, I am afraid I am not at liberty to divulge much more than that. He is safe, and you will see him in a week. You can ask your questions then."

"Yes, sir," Dean agreed reluctantly, but also knew to quit while he was ahead. "You said there was an overlap between our worlds? And Aunt Becky got caught in it?" Dean looked at his aunt. "Are you alright? Did you see parts of the magical world?"

Severus exchanged a look with Rebecca. She knew her nephew better than he did.

"I saw some things, Dean," Rebecca replied. "Let's wait until you've had a chance to return to school and find out what everyone else knows before I tell you about it. It's a tricky spot for me. I really can't say more, do you see where I'm going with this?"

Dean nodded slowly. "It's a matter of confidentiality, then?"

Rebecca tapped her nose and smiled. "And everyone that I am concerned about is fine."

"Professor," Dean asked, "Don't muggles get their memories erased when something like this happens?"

"That is the common practice of the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Thomas," Severus acknowledged. "But as you can see, _I _am responding to the situation, not the Ministry."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"So, I am going to be allowed to retain my memories of what I've seen and learned about you? and Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and that nasty Lord Voldemort?" Rebecca asked when they were once again en route to her home.

Severus felt the corner of his mouth tilt upward involuntarily. He had discussed this decision at length with Albus before the elderly wizard had again retreated to parts unknown. Albus had had a twinkle in his eye as he once again told Severus that he trusted his judgement. "I have no reservations about what your discretion in regards to what you have witnessed. I do have concern for the trauma you suffered today, and the fact that you can't truly reveal it to anyone. I would use caution with your nephew and his parents, even after we find out what Harry shares with him."

"But you said that Voldemort had been badly handicapped by what Harry did to him today - which to me looked a lot like removing him from existing altogether - so, there should be a return to, at the very least, the status quo of the times prior to the last eighteen months or so," she reasoned.

Severus was surprised and impressed by her knowledge of said status quo. "That is likely true, but we do not actually have assurance. Voldemort is _not_ dead," Severus responded. "But no one is certain just what exactly remains of him at this time."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry woke with reluctance on Sunday morning. He was still completely overwhelmed by what had occurred in the Forbidden Forest the previous day. He had no idea what his actions would generate in terms of reaction by both wizarding society and the Ministry of Magic, nor did he yet know how Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters would handle the news. His stomach knotted painfully at the stream of fearful thoughts that ran through his mind. He still had to worry about his friends' safety, and about Snape and Malfoy being found out to be traitors. And what about people like Mr. Weasley? If that Pius Thickeness bloke was the new Minister, what would happen to Mr. Weasley?

_Maybe it's not that bad,_ he hoped. _Maybe my_ bombarda_ to Tom yesterday was like cutting off the head of a snake. There will still be some nerves in the body that make it twitch, but it will die without the head soon enough. Right? Maybe we can all have somewhat normal lives now._

Harry thought about what Remus had told him about himself, and having already lived through his glory days. And how Snape and Harry's mum had been close as children. He badly wanted to know more about their bond, but something told him he'd be crossing a line if he asked Snape. _No wonder Aunt Petunia acted like she knew Snape._ She also acted like she despised him, but that was not exactly atypical for Aunt Petunia. He thought about how caring Snape was being, and wondered if he would still be this nice next week, when the students all returned. His instincts told him to be prepared to be disappointed, and that thought deflated him even more.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus went up to check on the Boy Who Lived at about half nine and found him sitting on the side of his bed, still in pajamas, staring at nothing in particular. "Are you feeling alright, Harry?" he asked. Harry started, snapping his head around to look at Severus. His expression was glazed and heavy from too much contemplation of quandaries that had no resolution. "Hmmmm," Severus hummed as he stepped closer to the boy and made a point of assessing him. "Go have a shower, and get dressed. I've fallen behind on my brewing and could use some help with ingredient preparation, if you're willing."

The boy blinked in surprise at that request, and Severus could see a sequence of thoughts pass behind his eyes, no doubt processing exactly what he'd be risking by agreeing to help his potions professor. "Uh, I'm happy to help, sir," Harry said carefully, "but maybe I should do something else, like clean things, or organize stuff…"

Severus smirked. "I need some chopping, grinding, and de-seeding done, Mr. Potter," he told the unsettled teen. "If you are worried about your technique, now would be a most opportune time to revise it, would it not?" Harry nodded and averted his face as he got up and gathered some clothes. Severus watched him with a frown. "Have you eaten, Harry?"

"No, sir."

"Very well, come to my quarters when you're ready and we'll have tea before we get started," Severus said. The boy nodded again, distractedly fiddling with a thermal shirt that had a hole in the armpit. Severus finally stepped closer to Harry and took the bundle of clothes out of his hands and tossed them on the bed. When Harry looked up at him with a pained expression, Severus opened his arms. "I assume your distress is over the broader scope of recents incidents, and not over the prospect of helping me with potions," he said as he hugged Harry.

"You'd be surprised at how distressed I can get over potions," Harry muttered into his shoulder.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"We'll only do this for a couple of hours," Severus told Harry after they'd settled in to the tasks at hand. Severus had four sets of cauldrons going at once, each with a common healing potion that would replenish Madam Pomfrey's stores. "Lucius has challenged me to a duel this afternoon that I thought you might be interested in watching."

_"A duel?"_ Harry asked in shock.

"A modified battle of wands, yes," Severus told him. "It's excellent exercise, and important practice of reflexive casting of defensive spells. We are careful with the spells we use, of course, but there is a definite competition going on between us. I thought it might yield ideas for you to share with your students."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, nearly smiling. "That sounds fantastic, sir, thanks."

"You're welcome," Severus said. "And Harry, it would be fine if you called me Severus when we are not around your peers, if you think you can remember to shift back to _sir_ or _Professor_ when appropriate."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When Harry went up to the Room of Requirement with Severus later that afternoon, he already knew that he'd find not only Lucius, but Draco Malfoy waiting. And also Remus and Tonks. Harry had studied the Marauders' Map earlier, and had seen the Malfoys on the grounds, and had also seen how Tonks had ended up in Remus' quarters right around the time Harry had gone down to have tea with Severus. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He really liked Tonks. Hermione and Ginny had giggled about how obvious it had been that Tonks had a thing for Remus. After what Remus had said about having little hope about the future, Harry figured a bit of romance might be enough to change his DADA professor's mind, so he secretly crossed his fingers for them to work out. He stepped further into the room with Severus and noted that it had expanded exponentially in size. The interior had the feeling of being outdoors, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like sky. It was difficult for Harry to measure the height, in spite of his extraordinary new visual acuity.

"Hello Harry," Lucius Malfoy said warmly.

"Hello, sir," Harry said, less awkwardly than usual. He was remembering the way Malfoy Sr. had treated him yesterday, and was beginning to believe he could trust the man's sincerity. He flashed a look at Malfoy Jr. and saw with shock that his schoolmate was regarding him with a congenial expression. "Draco," Harry greeted carefully.

"Harry," Draco returned with an amused smirk.

"Come over here, you lot," Tonks called to Harry and Draco. "Look, we've set up stadium seating, complete with a full stock of concessions!" She grinned at Harry. _"Whotcher,_ Harry?"

"Hey Tonks," Harry said, finally feeling light enough to smile at her. Tonks and Remus were seated in two of the half dozen plush chairs that were set upon a platform. Beside each, a small tray hovered atop a personal coldbox to hold one's beverage of choice and whichever snack might be preferred. Harry took the seat next to Tonks after flashing a grin at Remus, who appeared to be battling some degree of emotional discomfort, tempered by a healthy enthusiasm that Harry could only guess had something to do with Tonks.

"Make yourself comfortable, cousin," Tonks was saying to Draco.

"Thank you, Nymph-" Draco caught himself deliberately, making a great show of giving Tonks a charming smile of apology. "I mean, thank you, Cousin Dora."

Draco smirked at Harry as he took the next open seat. They simultaneously reached down into the coldboxes beneath their hovering trays, removing a butterbeer and a pumpkin pasty each before giving each other an accusatory look. "Figures you'd want to copy me, Potter," Draco said.

"Uh, I think it was the other way around," Harry returned. He took a sip of his drink and looked back over at Severus and Malfoy Sr., who were staging their arena with boulders and tree trunks. "Have you ever seen them do this before?" he asked the blond teen.

"Of course I have, Potter," Draco said loftily. "Severus is my godfather. I grew up with him coming around the Manor for visits. Father was several years ahead of him in school and taught him about dueling when they were both still young. They've kept a regular practice of it." Draco looked over at Harry with a genuine look of anticipation. "Wait 'til you see. It's rather thrilling."

Harry smiled crookedly, distractedly watching the two wizards while he thought about the odd circumstances he'd just walked into and not even bothered to question. _I guess I've truly come to trust Severus,_ he thought. _It doesn't hurt that Remus and Tonks are here without issue._

"What you did yesterday saved my family, Potter," Draco said softly.

When Harry turned to look at him in surprise, his arch rival was battling to hold onto his composure. "I don't understand," Harry said softly.

"Father's been in it pretty deep," Draco said. "He's been… difficult to be around for a couple of years now. I was pretty sure my mother was going to leave him, literally, over these holidays. But when he came to see us last night in France and told us about what you'd done, it was as if everything could be alright again." Draco said. He flashed a look over at his father then leaned closer to say to Harry, "He's been far more kind in the last week than he's been in years."

"Yeah," Harry said back in the same volume, "I've noticed." Harry studied Malfoy Jr. for a moment, all at once realizing that being the son of a prominent Death Eater, who felt trapped by his circumstances, had to have created its own set of troubles and harsh circumstances. "We don't have to be enemies, you know," he said. "I'll try, if you try."

Draco looked at him seriously for a short time, but the inevitable smirk came back to the surface. "Well, I'm glad you said that, because Father told me I had to be better towards you now. Said if I didn't, he'd come after me with the paddle Severus has been using on you."

_"I-"_ Harry sputtered. _"He-"_ _Bloody hell!_ He could feel his face flush as Draco laughed. _"I haven't been in trouble with him!"_ Harry rasped.

"Whatever you say, Potter," Draco said, leaning back with a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he sipped his butterbeer.

_It must be Slytherin humor,_ Harry thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: OK, this one was fun. ;-) I shoulda been working, but what can I say?_**

Chapter 16 - Emancipated Minor - The Simmering Unknown - Part II

Harry glowered over at Severus, but the older wizard was now facing Malfoy Sr. on a narrow strip of concrete surface that informally designated their dueling zone. Both wizards walked backward ten paces further before bowing to each other. Their wands raised simultaneously and visual mayhem instantly ensued. Flares of crackling reflections on the transparent movement from their magic, combined with savage _zips_ and _pops_ that seemed to slice through the air, left no question as to the ferocity of the power behind each spell. This went on for several moments, with Harry having no idea what types of spells were being cast, as neither wizard was chanting or speaking them aloud. He watched with his mouth open as Severus cast a silent spell that caused a visible flash of magic to zoom at Lucius with breakneck speed. The blond wizard swept his wand in an arc, yielding a shield that turned Severus' magic into a swirl of white feathers, which collected together to form a set of birdless wings that flapped back towards Severus menacingly. Severus snorted in amusement and cast a silent blasting hex that sent the feathers upward, and with a spectacular _poof,_ the whole mass exploded all around them.

"That one was a tribute to you, Harry," Lucius called out.

"Very funny," Harry griped, ignoring the confused look Draco gave him and glaring at Malfoy Sr. who was currently smiling broadly in spite of his intense concentration.

The duel resumed, now with each wizard much more fiercely intending to best his opponent. Harry quickly realized they were studying each other's wand movements and responding in kind. For the next few minutes, both Severus and Lucius stood in a similar posture, one foot slightly more forward than the other. The leading foot matched the hand that held the wand, their eyes trained along the line of their extended wand arm. Harry realized then that Severus was left handed, as both wizards were turned slightly with this stance, bodies facing their audience while their wand arms seemed to be mutually suspended from the same tether. Their free arms were used intermittently to craft the force of their spells.

Harry came out of his reverie when Severus suddenly dove behind a large boulder to dodge a spell that flashed a rush of fiery wind past where he'd just stood. He would have been badly singed, at the very least, if it had made contact. From behind the large rock, Severus cast a spell that reminded Harry of a _patronus,_ but it yielded a huge bear-like creature that, while only an apparition, seemed to be capable of ripping real flesh apart. The large animal bounded rapidly around the boulder and charged directly at Lucius, whose responding expression nearly made Harry forgive him for the feather taunt. _How can someone come across as cool and terrified simultaneously?_ he wondered inwardly. Lucius had about _half_ of a split second to react with a hex that caused the bear to roll off of his feet and into a horizontal spiral. The non corporeal animal's roar of rage was terrifying, and the already elevated thrum of Harry's adrenaline shot up exponentially as Lucius slowed the spiral down and stopped it altogether, putting the bear back on all fours and sending it back to Severus, who by now had moved over to take cover behind a row of large tree trunks that they'd earlier set out to emulate a forest setting.

"Bugger!" Harry muttered, inching forward in his seat, unable to take his eyes off of the match.

"Told you!" Draco returned, equally wound up and focused on his father's and godfather's activities.

The bear charged toward Severus, who bought himself time to strategize as he scooted backward to put first one tree, then another, between himself and the snarling animal. Finally he slashed his wand in a motion that yanked the animal's feet from beneath it, as if it had been hogtied, and dragged it back along the ground to Lucius in a freakish visual display that was once again accent with terrible roars. The ties released and the animal was now upright on its hind legs, head thrust forward towards Lucius' blanched face, letting out a snarl of rage that, accompanied by drops of foaming apparition-saliva, actually made Lucius take a step backward and gulp down a reflexive yell. He seemed to come to his senses quickly, however and let out a snarl of his own as he called out, "Enough of the bloody bear!"

A slash of his wand later and the bear was exploding into crackling wisps of magic that settled to the ground like burning shards of translucent paper, and faded from view. Now Lucius charged after Severus and the spells they cast looked more like gunfire than curses. Harry lost track of who cast what, blinking his eyes and trying to keep focus on both the wizards and the magical rips- and tears-through-reality that flew between them as they dodged and darted around the boulders and trees. Finally everything came to a halt when Severus fell to the ground and let out a yelp of real pain.

Harry jumped to his feet, heart in his throat. He charged over to where his potions professor lay on his side, hand reaching back to grip his hamstring muscle.

"You and your bloody muscle cramping hex," Severus seethed between clenched jaws at Malfoy Sr.

"That beast was completely over done, Severus," Lucius chided, as he cast a spell that must have released the cramp, because Severus suddenly appeared to be fine. Lucius held out a hand and pulled Severus to his feet.

"He had you trembling in your boots," Severus taunted with a smirk. He looked over at Harry. "Don't use the bear with your students." Harry laughed shakily.

"I win," Lucius said triumphantly, and overtly tauntingly at Severus. "Who's next? Remus?"

"Oh, absolutely," Remus said from behind Harry.

Harry spun around to see Remus had shucked his robes and now stood in a sloppy, but form fitting sweater and jeans, wand dancing between the fingers of his right hand as he twirled it like a drumstick. He had a gleam in his eye that Harry had never seen before. He wasn't nearly as undernourished as Harry had imagined him to be, and suddenly the last of the true Marauders looked pretty damned capable. Harry grinned at him, and the corners of Remus' mouth quirked upward in response, but the rest of him was ready for action.

Harry felt Severus' hand on his neck as they headed back to the stadium seating. "Are you alright, Severus?" Harry asked.

"I am," Severus replied as he broke away from Harry to be seated beside his godson. "I'm not happy to have lost the match, but otherwise, I am fine." His tone told Harry that he was already anticipating all of Harry's questions and comments. "You'll have to save your feedback for later, young man."

Harry smiled to himself. He was having difficulty deciding which of the two adult Slytherins he considered the stronger wizard, and now Remus was added to the mix. It was a completely unlikely event, and Harry could only sit there with a goofy grin on his face as he watched it continue to play out.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Remus and Lucius bowed and raised their wands. Harry flashed a glance at Tonks and saw that she had a gleam of her own in her eyes that he wouldn't have equated to anything to do with the duel. Chuckling to himself, he badly wished that Ron and Hermione, and the twins for that matter, were seeing this with him. Attention back on the match, he watched Remus cast the first hex that seemed to actually make contact with Lucius, if the pulse of wavering air, that looked something like the way steam billowed over a boiling pot, as it swept around the blond wizard, was what had induced a wince of discomfort and subsequent growl of fury from Lucius.

Harry watched in thrilled anticipation as Remus took a few casual steps backward in response to Lucius' aggressive stomps in his direction and the ferocity of spell casting began. For every slice of Lucius' wand, there was a countering swipe through the air by Remus. Lucius seemed to be targeting Remus' feet with the next series of hexes he hurled, Harry realized. He grinned in awed amazement as Remus dove to the side, rolled easily and was back on his feet, leaping lithely onto the largest boulder and now hurling his own hexes downward onto Lucius in a way that forced the blond wizard to defend, rather than aggress. When Lucius finally was able to cast a pulse of forceful magic that would have blown Remus across the room, the werewolf jumped upward and outward, somersaulting through the air to land nearly perfectly on his feet on the far side of the boulder where he was now shielded from Lucius' spells.

Harry shot a look at Draco. "Bet you won't complain about him teaching us this term, will you?" he asked, his smile so wide it was starting to hurt his cheeks. He caught a smile on Severus' face as well, but couldn't be sure what had put it there. The sight distracted him for a few moments before a loud blasting hex hitting a tree trunk and causing it to _crack!_ quite loudly turned Harry's attention back to the duel. He'd missed it, but it appeared that both wizards had cast spells simultaneously that had collided and diverted into the tree. "Bloody hell!" he couldn't help but blurt out, as now both Remus and Lucius were racing around, darting between trees as they fired spell after spell at each other. Remus had just leapt up onto another boulder, only to have to somersault off of it when Lucius blew it apart.

Tonks' hand gripped Harry's arm. He shot her a look and saw that she still had that gleam.

"Pays to have access to your primal side, I'd say," she commented, eyes never leaving the arena before them.

"The upside of being a werewolf, you mean?" Harry grinned.

Tonks wobbled her eyebrows at him.

_"Gah!"_ Harry snapped his attention back to the match as this time Lucius fell to the ground, gripping the back of his thigh the way Severus had done earlier. Remus released the spell immediately, and Lucius jumped to his feet, bowing as he conceded defeat.

The audience all left their seats to close in around the duelists. Remus smirked at both Lucius and Severus, using his professor's tone as he directed his comment to Harry and Draco, "A perfect example, boys, of learning from your opponents, is to utilize their own crafty spells against them."

"That was really, really brilliant," Harry said to all three of the older wizards. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from gushing out his excitement at what he'd seen, but his mind was racing with ideas to use in the DA. He had questions for each of them. "I think the most impressive part is how adept you all are and blocking non-verbal magic."

Lucius wiped the sweat from his brow with a conjured towel as he regarded both of the teenagers at length. "Have you two made any agreement that could constitute a truce between you?"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other. "Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Harry, I am most urgent when I ask that you make concessions for Draco and some of his friends, based on the influences of their parents," Lucius said meaningfully. "The danger is still just as dire, it has simply changed its face, understand? There will be unrest among the children of Death Eaters when the realization that the Dark Lord has disappeared again actually takes hold. I've no idea how long it will be before word spreads. But Draco will need your alliance, Harry. I am hopeful that you will be able to manage it."

Harry nodded slowly. "But it goes a lot farther than just Draco and me, sir. There's a lot of bad feeling between _a lot_ of Slytherins and Gryffindors."

"Indeed," Lucius agreed. "But in the end, those bad feelings are mostly manufactured nonsense and parroted sentiments that were overheard at home. It's time for your fellows to actually conclude for themselves where they stand on matters."

"I am going to stop antagonizing you, Potter," Draco said softly. "Like you said earlier, I'll try if you try."

"Fine then," Harry responded guardedly. "I'll try to persuade my housemates to start fresh, and leave the past in the past with the new year." He looked over at Severus. "What am I going to tell people has happened? It seems like no one realizes that Voldemort's gone. If I start telling them he is, I'll just come off as a liar again. First I said he was back, now I'm claiming he's gone again..."

"Let's wait until the students return to decide, Harry," Severus answered. "I realize you will tell your inner circle about what occurred, but perhaps it will need to remain undiscussed beyond them, for a time. Things are changing moment by moment, as we've both experienced this past week alone. We'll make a decision on Sunday morning, alright?" He turned his onyx eyes on Draco. "You will follow the same discretion as Harry within our House. You know best which of your peers would be relieved to hear the news, verses those who would decide to act out."

Draco nodded. He darted his eyes over to Harry. "At least all of your housemates are against the Dark Lord, Potter."

"Or at least that's what I've always assumed," Harry said.

The odd assembly of friends/foes grew quiet. Lucius checked his watch and jerked his head for Draco to follow him. "Come, son, let's not keep your mother waiting for us to return for dinner," he said, glancing around to make eye contact with everyone. "Have a good evening, each of you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Emancipated Minor - The Simmering Unknown - Part III

When the Malfoys had exited, Tonks checked her watch. "I've got the evening shift at the Ministry," she said. "Only a _mo'_ before I've got to '_ta_, but maybe we could have a round Harry?"

Harry lit up immediately, "Yeah, that'd be great," he said, but then caught himself. "But I'll be rubbish, I can't cast-"

"Blimey, Harry," Tonks interrupted him, giving him a playful shove on his shoulder, "you don't think I expect you to duel at the level of _that_ lot do you?"

"You're an _auror_," Harry said, as if that fully illustrated his point.

"True, that," Tonks said with a wink. "But I also remember what I knew at fifteen, and I how felt lucky to have straight aim with my hexes at that age. I thought maybe we could break things down a tad, you know? Have a go at shielding yourself from flying bits of blasted rocks, for example."

"Although, be aware, Harry, that those boulders out there are not made of stone, but of compressed foam," Remus said with a wink. He watched Harry realize they'd been in far less danger than he'd been led to believe. "Takes some of the grandeur out of our performances, doesn't it?"

Harry smirked. "A little, yeah, but not that much." He flashed a look at Severus, but the older wizard was distracted with repairing the blasted "boulders" for them.

A few moments later, Harry was standing in the clearing with four large boulders close by. Tonks had taught him a shielding spell called _contego,_ which she liked to use for this kind of protection. Unlike _protego,_ which tended to dismantle and deflect a spell, _contego_ created a shield that was like an impermeable barrier to both spells and debris. The wand movements were minimal and Harry had cast the shield easily on the first try.

"Ready then?" Tonks called to Harry.

"Yeah," he said with a grin. He watched Tonks cast her silent blasting hexes and was able to read which rock she was targeting. He easily shielded himself from each blast, and so she went on to attack the neighboring trees. Harry blocked the splinters of the mock wood, that still could have taken out his eye regardless of their softer, lighter material. His adrenaline was on high as Tonks went for the grand finale by causing one of the trees to tip over directly at Harry. "Whoa! _Contego!"_ he yelled, laughing, and the tree slammed into the barrier he'd cast, tumbling over him and landing at his feet. "Wicked!"

"Not bad," Tonks said.

"Well, done," Remus said with a broad smile. _"Contego_ was a good choice, Dora."

Tonks beamed at Remus for a moment, before turning back to Harry. "I wanted to warn you a little bit, Harry. It's strange that there's been no announcement of Minister Fudge's death to any of us Ministry employees yet. Perhaps they're waiting for tomorrow morning, but it's rather unprofessional and unfortunately rather telling…"

Harry sighed. "Interference from the Ministry is going to get even worse, isn't it?" he said in frustration. "What was that Pius Thickeness like when he was Deputy Minister?"

"Slimy," Tonks said blatantly. She'd had normal, mousy brown colored hair this whole time, but as she'd said _slimy,_ her hair took on a combination of mustard and green streaks, looking very reptilian. "And you should be warned that he and ol' Dolores Umbridge were thought to have been having a fling. As Minister, he may decide to reinstate her as High-" she stopped herself as she realized Harry was turning the same colors as her hair.

Harry actually felt like he was going to vomit at that news. He pressed his lips together, flashing looks at Severus and Remus. "Should I even be here at school? If they decide to come after me like Fudge did, and I'm here when the new term starts-"

"That is why I suggest we wait," Severus interrupted with a tone that warned Harry to keep his wits in check, "and watch how things play out, before making any decisions. Do not forget that there is a Wizengamut with whom Albus is very strongly tied. Pius doesn't have that much power, especially without his Dark Lord to back him up."

Harry took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Harry?" Tonks said, tilting her head when he looked back at her and giving him a grin, "You just keep on working on all of that talent of yours. Whatever that magic was that you used yesterday was right brilliant. In the meantime, remember the rest of us all are in this too. It's up to _all_ of magical Britain to fix this problem, not just the fifth years at Hogwarts. We'll all stick together, yeah?"

Harry blanched as the full weight of Tonk's words hit home. "Well, yeah," he said shamefully. He instinctively knew she wasn't trying to make him feel responsible for what had happened at the Ministry nearly two weeks prior, but the facts were right there, weren't they? Harry wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Well, Dora, if you're ready, I'll walk you out," Remus said. He'd put his sloppy robes back on and had resumed his wan persona, but was not indifferent to Harry's distress. "Harry, come see me after dinner, if you'd like."

Harry watched them walk away as he struggled with the resurgence of guilt and grief that had been held at bay for the last couple of hours.

"Where did your errant musings just take you, young man?" Severus asked knowingly. The authority in his tone seemed to further agitate the boy. Harry's body language had visibly tensed and his pallor had gone from green to grey. He took a step closer to Harry and reached out to cup his chin, but the boy turned his head away. "Harry?"

Harry's mind was racing through a multitude of confused thoughts. A flare of panic rushed through him as he realized how fragile all of these new alliances really were, especially his new truce with Snape. Harry had really only survived this past week because of Severus. So much was at stake. If he messed up again, would his professor suddenly revert to his former ways? Harry wouldn't stand a chance if he did. And what about the Order? He'd messed up badly, and Sirius had died. Remus had suffered a horrible loss, and all of the people who'd had to rush to Harry's aid had all been traumatized unnecessarily. Isn't that what was behind what Tonks had just said? And why had he agreed to a truce with Draco Malfoy? That tosspot would tell the whole school that Harry had gotten dozens of paddlings from Snape.

"I need some time alone, sir," Harry said edgily.

_What just happened?_ Severus wondered. "Tell me what you are thinking right now," he requested, instinctively knowing that Harry was ready to flee. He did not want a confrontation with the boy when he was this worked up. "Look at me," he commanded with calm authority when Harry had not answered. "Harry, look at me."

Harry clenched his jaw, wanting so badly to count on Severus, but when he met his professor's eyes, his mind would not let him see his nice new persona. Instead he saw the memory of a very cruel and hostile wizard, who had made Harry feel utterly worthless and intolerable, for four and a half long school years. "I need some time alone, sir," he repeated hoarsely.

Severus stared at Harry, debating inwardly how to best deflect the disturbing energy he was sensing from the troubled teen. "A compromise then," he said, turning aside and silently asking the Room to convert their surroundings into a cozy den. A sofa appeared before a crackling fire, and the arena and stadium seating disappeared behind closer walls. "Sit with me, young Harry. You don't have to speak."

_Young Harry?_ Amusement battled with tears as garbled emotions choked up into Harry's throat and he blinked rapidly, keeping his eyes averted. Severus had taken Harry's arm and was gently tugging him over to sit heavily down beside his professor to stare into the flames while he struggled to control his angst and sorrow.

Severus leaned back into the cushions and stretched out his legs, staying silent beside Harry and studying the fire.

He replayed the day's events, remembering each of the verbal exchanges he'd had with Harry. The only thing that Harry had revealed of his inner turmoil was when he'd indirectly admitted to being bothered at the idea of working on the potions ingredients. Severus had deliberately set up that short time in the potions lab so that they could experience a trauma-free session of brewing together. And so, he'd brushed over Harry's comment, but perhaps that had been a mistake. It was foolish to assume that the wounds he'd inflicted on Harry were so quickly healed; that the boy would have no reservations in giving Severus his trust. The reunion with Draco earlier had seemed to yield positive results, but Severus also knew that the vast majority of concessions that had created the truce had been given by Harry. While Harry would simply have to stop reacting to Draco's instigation, which would be no problem if Draco truly ceased that behavior, Draco had promised a lot, in that he was supposed to show better character. Harry no doubt questioned Draco's sincerity. The truce itself was a lot to ask from the one who'd been a constant recipient of taunts and bullying.

...All of this on top of having recently watched his godfather die, and feeling responsible for the events that had led to that death. Add to that a completely empty Christmas holiday, with no one giving him presents or making efforts to make things special.

Severus looked over at Harry and saw that same stark fear that he'd seen etched into the boy's profile in Rebecca Chase's office. "You're going to be alright, Harry," he said. He watched the boy take a shaky breath between clenched jaws.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

At the dinner table, Harry watched Severus put away double helpings of his dinner. "Are you a bit hungry, then?" he asked innocently. Severus raised his eyes to give Harry a level stare, but by now, Harry knew how to distinguish his snarky humor from his diminishing grip on his temper, and knew that his potions professor was amused at his question. "I'm not sure which one of you was more impressive today," he told Severus honestly, again controlling the urge to blather his newfound hero worship. He'd do that in secret with Ron and Hermione. "I can see I've got loads to learn yet."

Severus swallowed his last bit of food and lowered his fork. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and leaned back to give Harry his full attention. "You do, indeed, but you are well ahead of most who are your age."

"What's required to be able to master non-verbal spells? Is it a level of magic, or a level of mental strength?"

"It's likely both," Severus said. "I'd put nothing past you in that regard, but I believe your handicap is your size and physical development. You are still small and skinny. That is likely why you drain your magic so quickly. You are capable of the event, you simply do not have enough magical stores to perform it." At Harry's despondent expression, he clarified, "I am not criticizing you, young man. It's just the reality of the here and now for you. But you have impressed me in a multitude of ways recently, not the least of which is to have held your ground, and your temper, around_ me."_

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He thought again about the past week and the near misses with Severus' temper, and also of how much differently it would have played out without the older wizard's help. Not to mention the emotional support that he was already back to feeling fearful of losing. "Where did your thoughts just go to, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"I was thinking about how much time you've had to put in with handling my problems," Harry hedged. "Do you need more help with your own tasks? I could do more ingredient prepping for your potions, if you need me to," Harry said.

Severus blinked. "One session where I don't decimate you with insults, and you're offering to help again," he said drolly. He held Harry's gaze. "I would appreciate your additional assistance, perhaps later in the week. In the meantime," Severus began carefully. He did not want to insult Harry when he asked, "Would you, perhaps, like to take a trip into muggle London to get some new clothes?"

Harry's face lit up. "Yes! That would be brilliant."

Severus nodded in satisfaction. "Then let's go tomorrow, later in the morning. We can spend the rest of the day away from the castle if you'd like."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When Harry showed up at Remus' quarters a little while later, he was greeted with music - a familiar rock 'n roll song that he'd heard numerous times on Aunt Petunia's oldies station. "I know this," he told Remus as he walked in. "Electric Light Orchestra, right?"

"Very good, Harry," Remus returned with approval. "This song was popular in our fifth and sixth years." He used his wand to increase the volume while they listened to _Evil Woman._ "There was one particularly awful witch that I had my eye on. She never knew I existed. This song reminds me of her." Remus told Harry.

Harry chuckled as he sat on the floor in front of the fire and listened. He'd liked every ELO song he'd ever heard. Aunt Petunia obviously did, too, because she was ultimately responsible for all of Harry's awareness of muggle music. When the song was over, Harry told Remus, "My aunt kept some of my mum's records. She'd listen to them in the afternoons and have a cup of tea. One time they left me home alone for a long afternoon, so I snuck into the living room and looked through them. There were a bunch that had _Lily,_ or _"L"_ written on them in black ink. Now that I think about it, the writing was from a quill." He smiled at that thought.

"Your mother and I bonded over music in third year. She was particularly enthusiastic about an American band called Chicago. She loved the sounds their brass instruments made."

"I've seen her Chicago albums. They're both called _Chicago,"_ Harry said with a smirk. "I really like their music, too."

Remus was moving over to the turntable to remove the current ELO album. There was a knock on the door to his quarters. Remus waved his wand to open the door. "Severus, do come in," he greeted warmly. "Harry and I are just taking a stroll down memory lane." He held up a Chicago album to show both Harry and Severus. "What's your fancy, Harry?" he asked.

Harry could tell that Remus was goading Severus, and he cast a glance at the other wizard, who looked particularly pasty at the moment. "Er, how about _Does Anybody Really Know What Time It Is?"_ Harry said with a bit of trepidation. He turned himself on the floor to watch Severus struggle for a moment before taking the chair closest to Harry.

Remus put the music on and immediately summoned a tray with a bottle of butterbeer, two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey. "I told you I'd inherited a few things from Sirius, Harry. He had quite a stock of whiskey. Severus?" he offered.

Harry waited for Severus to say something curt or snarky. He certainly had that look on his face, but he nodded grimly instead, serving himself a glass when the tray hovered next to him. He took the bottle of butterbeer as well and handed it to Harry as the song began to kick into the chorus.

_Does anybody really know what time it is? Does anyone really care?_

_If so, I can't imagine why we've all got time enough to cry…_

"I was telling Remus, my aunt saved my mum's records. I used to sneak out and listen to this one whenever they left me at home by myself," Harry told the dark haired wizard.

"I gave her that album," Severus said quietly.

Harry's jaw dropped. He closed it quickly and warned himself to tread carefully. By now he knew that if Severus wanted to share something with him, he would. If not, Harry was playing with fire by being too inquisitive. "There were others in the collection. They were each marked with an arrow pointing to "L," and next to it an "S" with an arrow pointing inward from the other side." Severus nodded, his eyes not on Harry. He seemed to have split his awareness between the goings-on in the room and the memories this song was invoking. "Have you listened to music much since those days?" Harry asked.

Severus blinked. "I have not." A part of him wanted to burst into tragic, sentimental tears, but the other, newer part of him was uncharacteristically open to making such an admission.

"Music can be very therapeutic," Remus said with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to avoid Severus' annoyed frown.

Harry smiled crookedly at Severus and set his butterbeer to the side so that he could lay back on the rug on the hearth of Remus' lively fire. He lay there, knees bent, hands behind his head, remembering how he'd felt so close to his mum while he listened to these songs. And now, it had turned out that Severus had had the same exact experiences with the music: a secret indulgence for a lonely boy.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Have either of you had any updates from Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked when the music had stopped and they had each returned to the present. "Or, of Professor McGonagall?"

"I have," Severus told Harry and Remus. "I had originally come down here to inform you each of what I'd heard. Our esteemed Headmistress has been released earlier than projected from St. Mungos. She will return to Hogwarts later in the week to prepare for the new term. Albus was at her home when I received one of his scrolled missives to let me know this. Additionally, there is a meeting of the Wizengamut tomorrow morning, in which Albus intends to inform them that Harry Potter destroyed the Dark Lord's corporeal body yet again. He indicated that he will guard his words until he knows that they will be received as credible. If there is any fallout, we may have to postpone our plans for London, Harry."

"I understand," Harry said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be a bother when so much else was constantly in flux. "Severus, what would be the point of withholding Fudge's death from the public?"

Severus tilted his head, considering for a moment. "My best guess would be that those of the Dark Lord's ranks who have infiltrated the Ministry are madly trying to find their master, and are awaiting his direction before making their next move."

"Does that mean they haven't figured it out that he's, well, _gone_ for now?" Harry asked.

"That is the assumption," Severus agreed. "This could change at any moment."

Harry nodded, thinking. "I wanted to ask you both about that enclosure that Voldemort had me in yesterday. The _contego_ shield Tonks showed me was really reminding of it."

Severus frowned as he considered, "Did he use his wand in your presence? I don't recall seeing it."

"I didn't see it either, actually," Harry said. "The more I think about it, the more I'm certain all of my wild magic getting stirred up was because Voldemort was working with his, and I just kind of tapped in somehow. Bit of a let down, actually. Here I thought I was being so original."

Remus smiled, "You were quite original with the means by which you destroyed him, Harry."

"Are you thinking that you were channeling his magic?" Severus asked.

"No," Harry said with full confidence. "It's definitely my magic, just not my ideas."

"Well, then, if you should decide to work on recreating that magical field," Severus warned, "I would like to caution you to pay careful attention to your energy, Harry. It is actually possible to damage your magical core by draining it too low."

"Alright, sir," Harry said. He looked back and forth between Severus and Remus for a moment. "Should I even tell my friends about my wild magic? Besides Ron and Hermione, I'm mean."

Severus raised his eyebrows, as if to say with his look that he was surprised that Harry was asking for advice about this. "I would have very real reservations about the student body hearing that you have tapped into that aspect of your abilities."

"I would as well, Harry," Remus said. "Of course you could tell your closest friends, but only in the strictest of confidence. I would also use extreme caution with how and where you demonstrate for them, if at all."

"Okay," Harry said. He was not surprised at this advice, and was pretty much in full agreement. "I was thinking it might be best to keep it a complete secret until we find out what people are going to believe about Voldemort."


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: I know, I know. I am completely unpredictable about these updates. We'll just have to call that my "charm." I'm terribly grateful for your reviews, favorites and follows. Happy New Year!_**

Chapter 18 - Emancipated Minor - The Simmering Unknown - Part IV

Severus had received no missive from Albus in regards to the meeting with the Wizengamut, which meant that it would be an all-day event, and likely also meant that Albus had sensed that revealing Voldemort's connection to Fudge's death, as well as his current status as "sans body," was not appropriate at this time. At half ten that morning, Severus escorted Harry out of Hogwarts in their standard fashion, and proceeded to chaperone the boy through a shopping trip that yielded a good selection of new clothes, including seven sets of pajamas and a pair slippers.

"There," Severus said as they strolled out of the store, "now I needn't worry about your feet."

"My feet?" Harry asked with an amused smile, but he knew what his professor meant. How could he misunderstand after the way the older wizard had insisted that Harry buy enough sleepwear to cover every inch of him that could take a chill? "You'll show me the resizing charms when we get back, though, right?" Harry reminded Severus. "I'm glad I bought everything a size larger than I need, but I'll still feel like the same fashion train wreck I've always been if we don't shrink them down."

"I am not a man who goes back on his word, Young Harry," Severus drawled, putting his hand on Harry's neck in satisfaction as the boy laughed softly at his new nickname. "Lunch?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus was still concerned about the shift in Harry's mood that had never completely lifted after the dueling match the previous day. He knew of course that Harry was still in the early stages of shock in his grief, and that the margin of reserve the boy was showing, even when he seemed at ease, was to be expected. But Harry's painful admissions about how alone he'd been last summer, and with his fears all during the first term, kept playing through Severus' mind. He proposed to the boy during lunch that perhaps they should consider a visit to Grimmauld Place next, to retrieve a memento of his godfather, something tangible to hold onto that had belonged to Black. The grateful smile with which Harry had responded, in spite of his wet eyes, was all Severus needed to know he'd made a wise offer.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus apparated them to Headquarters, and had Harry precede him through the front door. Harry stopped in his tracks a few feet inside.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded to someone in the shadows as Severus closed in behind him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter," the grisly, squat man before them swept his hat off of his head and bowed awkwardly while he attempted to balance a large cloth sack, which clanged like it contained pots and pans, over his shoulder. The movements sent a waft of the man's atrocious body odor, accompanied by alcohol vapors, directly back to Harry.

"Mundungus Fletcher," Severus told Harry. He pointed his wand at Mundungus, and with a quick flick, removed the sack from the man's grip and hovered it over to sit in front of Harry. "You do realize that this house now belongs to Harry, hence your pilfering of spoils equates to robbing Harry Potter of his inheritance from his godfather?"

Mundungus kneaded his hat in his hands nervously. "Well, I-" he glared at Severus. "It's only a bit of junk. The kid won't miss it."

"What would you want with a bit of junk, then?" Harry asked angrily.

"I might get a quid or two for some of that," Mundungus declared.

"Leave," Severus said in a voice that was cold as steel. "You will be warded out of this house. Do not attempt to return. I'll let Albus know that you are no longer trustworthy."

"Now hang on, Snape!" Mundungus demanded defensively.

But Severus slashed his wand and sent a silent hex that Harry didn't recognize at Mundungus. The stinky little man yelped and ran for the kitchen, and presumably the back door. "Wait here," Severus told Harry, as he jogged after Mundungus. The whole encounter had set off Madam Black's portrait and her shrill, revolted screams were not helping the situation. In the kitchen, Severus put the smaller man into a body bind and unapologetically _obliviated_ his knowledge of the Fidelius Charm for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He released the bind and pushed the confused wizard out of the back door. He took a few moments to cast a strong ward preventing Mundungus from reentering the house altogether. He headed back to Harry, all of the sudden realizing that the portrait had gone silent.

Harry was on his knees in the entry hall, looking through the contents of the sack Mundungus had dropped. The portrait was gone.

"Harry?" Severus asked in shock. "Where is that godforsaken portrait?"

"At the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts," Harry returned offhandedly. "I was done with her wretched screaming."

Severus tried but failed to prevent his snort of amusement from surfacing. But his older and wiser side kicked in and he reached for the boy's arm to pull him to his feet. He took each of the teen's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You need to be careful with that magic, Harry," he said firmly. When the boy looked like he would protest, Severus shook his head. "You have done nothing wrong, and so far your judgement has been fine. But you are only fifteen, and there will be countless times in your near future when someone will challenge your temper. If you make a habit of banishing things that constitute irritants, you may find yourself considering-"

"I would _never_ hurt someone that way!" Harry said angrily, jerking away from Severus.

"Not intentionally," Severus said in a sterner tone. "But you need to fully understand this power of yours before you utilize it so regularly. It could become reflexive, Harry. You said yourself that you weren't sure where your magic ended and the Dark Lord's began when you were being pulled to him."

Harry glared at his potions professor. "Why don't you call him _Voldemort?"_

"Why are _you_ being irrational?" Severus was not pleased to be having this confrontation. It was quickly becoming inflammatory and wasting the original opportunity for Harry to retrieve an article of his godfather's.

_"Oh where has Kreacher's Mistress gone to?"_ the craggy elf wailed loudly as he appeared at the end of the long hallway, and hobbled along toward Harry.

Harry glowered at Severus as if to suggest this was all his fault, but he turned to the elf and said. "Well, here's the new plan, Kreacher. I've inherited this house, so that means I've inherited _you._ I'm sorry that you're not happy about that, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Unless you'd like me to give you clothes? I could do that, and then you could take your misery elsewhere."

"Kreacher doesn't want clothes," the elf said with open hostility. "Kreacher wants his Mistress back."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Harry said unsympathetically. He paused for a long moment, eyes squinting as if he was pondering an idea. "But, you deserve something of your own to remind you of her. So, is there something here in the house, that belonged to her, that you'd like?" It was a nice enough gesture, but the indifference in Harry's voice said he could care less about Kreacher's feelings.

Kreacher was shaking his head, and Severus was becoming suspicious of Harry's behavior. Something was off. The boy was being completely cold; completely out of character. And as Severus was entertaining this inner monologue, Harry rubbed at his scar.

"Have you any desire for anything that Mundungus was trying to steal?" Severus suggested to the distraught elf.

"The boy has no right to the locket," Kreacher said. "Master Regulus died trying to…. _No! Kreacher has said too much."_

"Which locket?" Severus asked. He looked at Harry, who apparently thought he was appearing innocent. "Harry? was there a locket in that sack?"

"What if there was?" Harry snapped. "It's up to me what Kreacher can have. I like the locket. Pick something else, Kreacher."

"Give me the locket. Now."

Harry glared at Severus. "It's my property, Professor," he said, his voice and physical energy icy and full of defiance.

"Give me the locket now, or I will take a firm hand to you, Mr. Potter, after which I will turn you upside down until your pockets empty onto the floor. Either way, you will release it to me." Severus could see his threat had penetrated the negative haze that the boy had gone under.

Harry pressed his lips together and reached under the neck of his new jumper to grasp the silver chain of the locket, and pull it over his head to hand to Severus. They stood there glaring at each other, until Harry started having trouble maintaining his anger. "Sorry, sir," he said uncertainly, feeling a bit confused.

"Oh, you might have been if you'd defied me any longer," Severus said sternly. "Let's get something straight here, young man: I am _not_ contesting your right to any property, or your use of your magical talents when I issue a warning or request." Harry nodded nervously. Severus could see that whatever had influenced his hostile attitude was receding. He pocketed the locket. "You rubbed your scar while it was on your person, Harry," he said in a normal tone. "Was it hurting?"

Harry took a deep breath against the rush of dread that surged into his chest. "Not hurting, exactly, but it was tingling. Something's wrong, Severus," he said dully. "Now that I think about it, it wasn't my idea to put that locket on like that."

Severus turned to the elf. "Kreacher, you stopped yourself from telling us something about what Master Regulus had died trying to do. Was it something to do with the locket?"

"Answer him, Kreacher," Harry said in a kind but firm tone. "Please."

Kreacher shook his head, obviously trying to disobey, but could not. "The locket is bad. It belonged to Master Regulus' Dark Lord. He asked Kreacher to destroy it because it held evil, but Kreacher was not able to," he began to sob, as he stumbled through the final words, "Master Harry should not keep the locket near him. It holds evil."

"Clearly," Harry said with a snort. He looked up and saw that his professor was studying him with a frown. "I'm sorry about the way I acted just now," Harry said quickly. "I didn't really mean to come off like that, honest."

"I can see that," Severus said. He himself had had enough of this godforsaken house and all of its _House of Black_ elements. He gritted his teeth, reminding himself that coming here had been his idea. "You might want to hasten your search for a memento."

Harry looked at Kreacher. "I'll find a safe place for the locket, where it can't hurt anyone, alright? In the meantime, you can choose something that belonged to Regulus and to Madam Black to keep for yourself, alright?" He wasn't sure how to read the elf's countenance, but was pretty sure it contained an elf-scowl. "And if something comes up that you want to tell me, you can come to me at Hogwarts, alright?" This time the look on the withered elf's face was clear to read, if _incredulous disdain_ could be defined as a facial expression.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry and Severus flooed through to Malfoy Manor and stepped out to prepare a separate trip to Hogwarts.

"Ah, Harry, Severus," Lucius called from the end of the long hall that lead away from the Manor's entryway.

Harry watched the blond wizard stroll towards them, all the while reflecting that Severus hadn't put his arm around Harry when they'd flooed the way he always did, nor was his hand now on Harry's neck. _He's angry at how rude I was to him,_ he thought, as Lucius came closer. There was a flicker of some sort of reaction on Lucius' face as he closed the final distance.

"Everything alright?" Lucius asked.

"It is not, actually," Severus told him. He had completely reverted to his prickly persona. He did not miss the way that Lucius had sidled closer to Harry, as if to shield the boy from something, but he was unconcerned. "We've acquired an item that has caused a reaction in the boy's scar."

Lucius' eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Have you?" he said. "I thought I sensed something unpleasant. Which of you has this item on his person?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, although he clearly knew the answer as he'd directed the question to Severus.

"I do, and I would like to rid myself of it quite quickly," Severus said. "It is a locket. I'm guessing it is a Slytherin artifact. I'm also guessing it has _unthinkable_ qualities."

"Agreed. I can feel it from here, Severus," Lucius said quietly. "I can feel its influence. It rings of the same interference that came from the diary. It needs to be contained in a secure chamber. I would offer my dungeon, but I don't think I'd like to risk another event."

"How about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry suggested, the idea having been triggered by Malfoy Sr.'s words. "I could open it again."

Severus spun on him, glaring down at the foolish teen. "You will do no such thing," he said scathingly. Harry took a startled step backward, but his expression was reminiscent of the way he would respond to Severus before their truce, and Severus' temper flared at his disrespectful scowl. "You will stay away from that place, or you'll be very sorry."

Harry felt Lucius' hand on his shoulder, and figured the gesture was meant to let him know Lucius was on his side. "Sir," he let his frustration with Severus' attitude be clear in his words, "I was only suggesting that I _open it_. Not _enter it._ We could toss the locket down the chute that leads to the Chamber, and then I could reseal it, right away."

"Excellent idea, Harry," Lucius said. He jerked his chin upward to indicate the floo to Severus. "Go ahead, Severus. We'll be right behind you."

Severus spun on his heal and left without a word. Lucius put an arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze. "That's the locket, Harry, that's making him act like that," he said reassuringly as he led Harry to the fireplace.

Harry kept his thoughts to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Emancipated Minor - The Simmering Unknown - Part V

Harry had his back to Severus as he resealed the Chamber of Secrets, feeling self conscious as he spoke in _parseltongue._ He was beginning to shake from his stifled reaction to Severus' demeanor and he closed his eyes, trying to will his composure to return so that he could make excuses to go back to his dorm and think things through properly.

"It sounds far more fascinating, and far less evil when you speak it, Harry," Malfoy Sr. said.

Harry looked up as the blond wizard moved around to face him. Malfoy Sr.'s complexion was pale, and Harry could see he was disturbed by the power in the locket. "Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I'd prefer you call me Lucius when it's just us, Harry. We've come a long way in a very short time, and it feels too formal otherwise. And yes, I'm fine." Lucius' eyes held Harry's and crinkled slightly when he smiled.

Harry started when Severus' arm draped over his shoulder to hug him from behind. He blinked rapidly against the tears that sprung up from conflicting feelings of relief and renewed fear of deception as he felt the scratch of his potion professor's afternoon beard against his temple.

"I'm returning to my senses," Severus said. "I apologize for my harsh tone earlier."

"S'alright," Harry said, reaching a hand up to grip Severus' arm. A part of him meant it. But more of him promised his inner self not to let his guard down again. Lucius caught his eye and seemed to want to communicate something, but Harry could only muster a half smile of acknowledgement.

"I've been in communication with Pius, Severus," Lucius announced. "I've been asked to continue my surveillance of Hogwarts this coming week, and as well after the term begins."

Severus' arm tightened its squeeze on Harry. "We need to have a face to face with Albus," he said. He checked his watch. "It's half four now, and quite possible that the meeting of the Wizengamut is still in session. I would assume that the meeting was held outside of Pius' knowledge."

Lucius nodded. "It appears to be so," he said. "And there was a distinct lack of acknowledgement that he'd been promoted to Minister on his part, so I acted ignorant of the news." He removed his galleon from his pocket and pressed his wand to it.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"The good news, gentlemen, is that the Wizengamut as a whole is concerned about the corrupt infiltration of Voldemort's followers into the Ministry. The bad news is, they are uncertain whom to trust in the exercise of undercover investigation into the matter. I made my suggestions, of course, and I offered the lists of names of known associates that both Lucius and Severus provided me, and was told in mild terms that my contributions would be taken into consideration, but no action would be taken on blind faith." Albus tilted his head to rest his chin on his steepled fingers, letting his gaze travel above his spectacles to circle around those gathered in the conference area provided by the Room of Requirement: Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Harry. They were all seated in a loop of comfortable chairs, facing each other.

"Was there any specific mention of trying to find me?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Albus said, "and I felt it wise to leave it unaddressed at present, as it appears those efforts had been directed by Cornelius, and kept off of any official record as of yet. For now, we will act as we have, keeping you under low profile, and assuming that your return for the new term will prompt no actions on the Ministry's behalf."

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. He could feel Severus' gaze burning into the side of his head, but he couldn't look at his professor right now. He felt _alone_ again. Even though they were all supposed to be in it together, none of them _knew_ what they were up against. When something did occur, Harry knew he'd be in the thick of it, floundering as always, and figuring everything out as he went, at which point he always seemed to end up on his own anyway.

He didn't need to bog himself down with worrying about whether people cared about him, or not.

"And then there was the discovery of this locket," Albus said grimly.

Harry's eyes darted back to Dumbledore. "What _is_ it, sir?" he asked adamantly. "What is it, really?" He felt like he already knew the answer.

Albus' eyes circled the group once again. He seemed to resist answering, but finally said, "It's a piece of _him,_ Harry."

Severus watched Harry receive that news as his own mind reeled. Albus was talking about a _horcrux._ Severus had not yet let himself consider such an extreme possibility. He was peripherally aware of both Lucius and Remus leaning forward to prop their elbows on their knees the same way he was doing. The other two buried their faces in their hands, but Severus kept his eyes on Harry, debating whether to stand up and pull the boy into his arms. But Harry was deliberately avoiding eye contact, had deliberately sat apart from him, between Lucius and Remus, and his instincts told him the boy would not welcome his attempts to shelter him from this blow.

Harry blinked when he heard Dumbledore's answer. His hands gripped the arms of his chair and he pressed his lips together to keep himself in check. _This isn't a surprise. And it's finally a chance to get Dumbledore to tell me what he knows._ "_A piece_ of him?" he repeated. When the Headmaster nodded, the two of them locked their gazes. "How did he get a piece of himself into a locket, sir?"

"By committing murder, Harry," Dumbledore said frankly. "Taking the life of another, in circumstances of choice where you are not defending your own life, is an action that breaks the human soul. It splinters it. Voldemort knew this, just as he knew about a form of magic - the very darkest magic imaginable - which he utilized to capture a splintered fragment of his soul to keep in that locket." He paused for a long moment, still holding Harry's startled stare. "We've known for some time, haven't we, that he sought immortality?"

Harry could feel the color draining from his face, but felt redness collecting around his eyes, which burned with unshed tears of disbelief. "So he's done this so that he can never be destroyed, then." He gulped involuntarily before adding, "There's a number of those pieces of him out and about, aren't there?"

"I believe there are, Harry. They are called _horcruxes_," Albus responded regretfully. He flinched when the boy tapped his scar.

"And this?" Harry asked raggedly. "It's a piece of him too, isn't it?"

"Yes," Albus said sadly. "I believe it is."

_Don't vomit, don't vomit!_ Harry begged himself. He panted his breathing to keep down the tea they'd just shared before beginning this discussion. "It's not like it's a surprise," he admitted in a small voice. "It's just really creepy to know for sure now." He couldn't let the conversation stop long enough for anyone to try to coddle him. "What else do you know, sir?" he asked Dumbledore. "Do you know how to destroy them?"

"These are very powerful containers that are meant to hold the portion of the soul until it can be joined with a living body again. The magic that binds the vessel closed is darker than I've had much experience facing, you see," Albus said. "But you've already encountered one, and destroyed it yourself, Harry."

"The diary," Harry said. He inhaled a lungful of air as his memories of the battle with the basilisk played out in his mind. "The bloody diary was controlling that whole event," he said, "and the apparition of Tom Riddle was so bloody real, until I grabbed the basilisk fang, then I knew by the way he was acting that I had something he feared in my hand."

Dumbledore smiled his indulgent smile at Harry's retelling of that dark adventure. "So, we know of one way to destroy them. It was quite fortuitous that you suggested storing the locket there, Harry. The chamber has been sealed since your second year, as I believe you are the only one capable of opening it other than Tom. There should be a basilisk carcass full of teeth down there as well."

"Um, a moment to clarify, if you will," Remus said in a voice that said his own urge to vomit was as strong as Harry's had been. "What exactly happened in that chamber, Harry?"

"Well, the short version is that there had been a basilisk lying dormant in it for years and the diary was trying to get us to open it so that the basilisk could kill all of the muggleborns," Harry said. "Ginny had ended up down there, and Ron and I went to help her. Lockhart used Ron's broken wand to attack us and it caused a collapse so we got separated and I had to fight the basilisk, which I was only able to do because Fawkes showed up with the Sword of Gryffindor. I won, but I came away with a fang in my arm and went over to Ginny, not knowing I was about to die. Tom's apparition came out then and started telling me all of his nonsense about how he was the Heir of Slytherin, etcetera, etcetera. I pulled the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary with it to put an end to him, and it worked. And then I started to feel horrible, but Fawkes came and gave me tears for the wound on my arm, and then it was over."

Remus had a mild smirk on his face, temporarily forgetting the rest of the horror that had earlier been revealed to appreciate Harry's fortitude. "Well done," he said.

Harry flashed a look at Severus and caught him scowling at Remus. Lucius still looked pale and pasty and was looking off at nothing at the moment. Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "The diary was able to produce an apparition, Professor," Harry said anxiously. "How do we know the locket couldn't do the same thing? to lure someone to go down and fetch it?"

"A valid concern, indeed, Harry," Albus replied, "Each of you that had contact with the diary had the opportunity to open its pages and share messages with it. It would not have been able to communicate, or release the apparition of Tom, otherwise. The locket is not of the same ilk. It will require someone to speak specifically to it, to ask it to open before it can fully release it's contents."

"Albus," Severus finally said in a strangled voice, "Do we know that destroying the vessel will destroy the soul fragment?"

"That is the working theory, yes," Albus said. "We have a few incidents to consider, in that regard."

"I think it comes down to that black, sandy, flurry of stuff going into the air that tells us whether he's really out of the vessel he was in," Harry said. "I saw it when he left Quirrell, and it came out of the diary too, and both times it came at _me_ and kind of washed through me, and then it was gone. When he possessed me at the Ministry, I didn't see what form of him entered, but it was that same stuff that left. Did anyone see it when I blew him up the other day?"

When Harry looked at Severus, he nearly abandoned his resolution to keep guarded around the older wizard. The potion master's expression was full of raw emotion that all seemed entirely to do with him.

It was Lucius who answered, "I did, Harry, it swirled outward as you began to collapse, and it chased after the snake."

"I've kind of thought that it was looking for another host when it does that. When it happened in the Ministry, it reformed itself into Voldemort's body. But it ran out of time and kind of dissipated when it happened with Quirrell and the diary," Harry reflected. "I wonder if it was able to join with Nagini this time?"

"You know the bloody snake's name?" Severus said in a strangled voice. He was growing angry in response to all of this fear. "This entire scenario is unthinkable."

"Yeah," Harry said, tensing at Severus' show of temper. "I know her name and I know what her voice sounds like." He turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Sir, Voldemort pointed out to me that he, Nagini, and I had all attacked Mr. Weasley. At that point, I was thinking I was part of a trinity of sorts. I didn't know how I'd gotten linked to him, but I've known that I am, for a while now. If my scar is a _horcrux,_ and that's linking me to him, then Nagini must be one too, right?"

"I think that is a wise deduction, Harry. All speculation, of course, but I would conclude the same," Albus said. He leaned back in his seat. "Now Harry, this is a lot to take in, in one sitting." Albus made a point of looking around at the other wizards.

Harry circled his gaze at the rest, seeing ashen complexions and reddening eyes on each them. "Please don't table the conversation yet, sir!" he begged Dumbledore, his own eyes filling against his will. "It's not like I get to put it aside too. It's with me wherever I go."

"There's not much left to cover, Harry," Albus said gently, "other than to wonder how many of these _horcruxes_ Tom could have created. From what I've found out, each splinter that comes off of the soul leaves the original in an increasingly weakened magical state. I am hopeful that this factor would limit the number he created, stopping with the four that we have now identified. But beyond this, I have no solid information."

Harry swiped at his eyes. "Will you please talk with me about it as you find out more?" he asked Dumbledore brokenly.

"I will, Harry," Albus said. "And I believe we need to keep this information between the five of us alone, Harry." He waited for Harry to nod, before adding, "Now, Severus, if you will, a calming draught for each of us would be appropriate, don't you agree?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus kept Harry behind as the other wizards said goodnight and made to leave. Even Remus managed to give Harry a gruff hug, if that was a measure of the depth of turmoil unleashed by the evening's revelations. Harry turned to face the potions master when they were alone. His eyes scanned the changing surroundings as Severus asked the Room to recreate the cozy den from the previous night.

"I know you think this is all too much for me," Harry said, his voice breaking, "but it would be so much worse if you were all keeping this stuff from me."

Severus took in the shattered expression on his young charge and felt his heart breaking yet again for this boy. Harry was still keeping his distance. Severus sat on the sofa, leaving room for the boy as he'd done the night before. "Come sit, Harry," he said.

Sobs were rising up in Harry's chest, but he shook his head.

"I did not mean to hurt your feelings," Severus said.

"I know," Harry said brokenly. "I know it was the locket, but…"

"But I was acting too close to the only side of me that you've known until recently, and it brought your guard back up."

"Well, yeah," Harry said, swiping at his eyes.

"Harry, I don't know if you know this about me, but at times, I can be quite surly."

Again the boy wiped his eyes, giving Severus a scowl that said he wasn't amused in spite of the smile that fought at the corners of his mouth. "I did know that."

"Come sit with me, Young Harry," Severus said again. "I've been worried about you for hours, now."

Harry sighed, but did as he was told and flopped heavily down beside the older wizard.

"You're going to be alright, Harry," Severus said, feeling his own eyes prickle with empathy for the boy's misery. On impulse he turned his upper body and slid his arms under Harry's legs and back, half dragging, half lifting until he'd settled Harry sideways onto his lap. The boy was startled and clearly did not know how to react to what Severus was attempting. "I've got you," Severus said softly. "Relax, son. Put your head here. Good. Just relax with me. You are safe."

_Son? _Harry glared off at nothing, as he realized he was incapable of convincing himself that he couldn't trust Severus. Not when the older wizard was so openly concerned…

"Close your eyes and relax," Severus murmured into Harry's hair. His hand gently rubbed Harry's back.

Harry closed his eyes over the fear. He tried to trust the way the older wizard was acting like he mattered. And like he belonged.

_I'm too big to be cuddled like this_.

But it was already making him feel better. Finally, he let go of his inner fight, and let himself be comforted.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: I apologize for the delay! I got 2 new computers, had the flu, and had a tiny bit of writers block since the last update. It's amazing how quickly time slips away when you'd rather be writing! Now that the holidays are over, I'm expecting my workload to explode, so if I don't update more than once a week now, just know that I'm dying to write, but just can't squeeze out the time!_**

Chapter 20 - Emancipated Minor - The Long Stretch To Independence - Part I

Harry stood in the semi-circle of the five wizards who were now tensely assembled in the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the locket, and - Merlin willing - the last piece of Voldemort. He rubbed at his prickling scar. _Merlin willing._ He looked up to find each of the other wizard's eyes upon him. Dumbledore had levitated the locket over to the clearing where Harry had stabbed the diary in second year, and Harry had felt an angry flush of hostility that was not his own course through his veins as they'd all gathered. Severus had snidely appointed Remus as the best choice to be the one to physically impale the locket, saying that the rest of them had done their part with repeated face to face encounters with the Dark Lord, so it was now "the wolf's" turn. Remus had smirked, but Harry had felt nervous for his sake.

"Alright, Harry, Remus," Dumbledore said, "I would expect that as soon as Harry opens the locket, there will be an aggressive burst of dark magic that must be circumvented as quickly as possible. Defend yourself, Remus, if necessary, but do not abandon your task in the process."

Remus and Harry nodded simultaneously. Harry took a deep breath, and slowly let it go before finally saying in _parseltongue,_ "Open."

The seemingly sealed locket halves flopped apart as a powerful rush of dark, gloomy energy soared upward and formed into apparitions of Sirius and James, causing a thrust of icy air to blast through the chamber, blowing with the power of an arctic blizzard. Remus gaped upward at them, the fang grasped in his hand, clearly shocked at the sight of his departed best friends glaring down at him. As if to add unnecessary drama, a loud _CLAP_ of thunder sounded, causing them all to wince in unison.

_"What in the bloody hell are you thinking, Mooney?"_ Sirius' enraged voice boomed over them. _"Aligning yourself with bloody Snivellus?"_

Harry gulped and shot a look at Severus, whose expression was stony and hostile, and then over to Remus, who had paled and stood frozen in place for a few moments.

_"I would never want that bastard around my son!"_ James yelled. _"You've completely betrayed me!"_

"Remus," Dumbledore said in a tone of command.

Remus visibly shook himself and raised the fang, dropping to one knee, ready to strike. Another rush of magic blew into the space, followed by a dirty mushroom cloud of harsh energy that destroyed the visuals of the two deceased Marauders and replaced them with one of an angry Lily Evans Potter.

_"How dare you align with Severus Snape!"_ Lily shouted. _"We thought we could trust you with our son! We thought you knew us better than that!"_

This time, Remus smiled smugly at the outburst and stabbed the fang into the left side of the locket. A roar of rage in Voldemort's voice swept around them all, followed by that wretched sandy black smoke which, of course, billowed it's angry way through Harry, knocking him off his feet and attempting to possess him.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry was on his back on the ground again, feeling winded and more than a little nauseated. Lucius appeared above him, having dropped to one knee to check on him, but his eyes were currently on the scene unfolding around them. Harry could hear Severus verbally attacking Remus.

_"-you haven't seemed to have had an issue with any of this until now!"_

_"I don't have an issue at all, Severus,"_ Remus was replying with a touch of exasperation.

_"I find that hard to believe, given what we all just witnessed!"_ Severus sounded fit to be tied.

_"Since when do you give Voldemort so much credibility? That was _his_ creation, not mine. He doesn't know me."_ There was a pause. _"And if you bought that malarchy from the Lily spirit, _you_ are the one with issues-"_

Severus was growling some sort of retort in a hostile tone, but Harry couldn't make it out. Harry made to sit up, but Lucius put a cool hand on his forehead.

"Stay where you are for a moment, child," Lucius coaxed. "You just got assaulted by a dark, evil, filty soul fragment, for Merlin's sake."

That made Harry smile in spite of his concerns that the other two contemporaries of his parents were at each other's throats. He closed his eyes and willed his stomach to settle.

"Clearly this is not the most appropriate time to hash out your differences, gentlemen," Dumbledore was saying. He moved over to look down at Harry. "Are you alright, my boy?"

Harry opened his eyes a few moments later, realizing he still felt woozy. Now all four of the adult wizards were circled around him. "Please tell me there won't be any more bloody lockets," he begged.

Severus had dropped down on one knee as well. "Are you hurt?" he asked. He was still tense and completely rattled from having seen the apparition of Lily. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Badly.

"Yeah, I just feel kind of off," Harry said shakily. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from Severus, which was of a form of tension in the older wizard he'd not yet encountered. Now he forced himself to sit up, and accepted the help of being partially hoisted to his feet by both Severus and Lucius. Harry raised his eyes and met Remus'. Remus also looked rattled, and the controversial subject matter brought out by the enchantment had clearly worked its intended magic on the group. No one wanted to dilly dally getting out of the chamber, nor was there any apparent desire to discuss what had happened.

Severus did at least put his hand on the back of Harry's neck, which reassured him tremendously.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry lay on his back, again, this time on his bed. Severus had left him to nap a while ago, after a long stretch of time where he'd sat in silence on Harry's desk chair, keeping watch until Harry's nausea had calmed. He'd then leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead and told him to have a good sleep. That had put Harry over his emotional edge. He'd held it together until Severus had left, but then he'd burst into confused tears. He'd not known how to interpret the wall that had gone up between the two of them, and of course had decided that Severus was going to push him away now. He was absolute rubbish at understanding what he could count on from his professor, and was so bloody sick of being caught in the middle of old conflicts that had nothing to do with him. And yet his entire life had been defined by the impact of other peoples' conflicts. At some point, things needed to just be bloody normal.

That's what Harry wanted now, more than anything. _Normal._

Normal conversations with Severus, like talking about when it would be time for Harry to start shaving, and learning the charms to shrink his new clothes down a size so that they fit perfectly. Normal guidance, like going over his completed holiday assignments and having the older wizard explain the corrections and suggestions he'd made on each. That little bit of help had made Harry want to redo them so that they'd be perfect, so he could now expect high marks. And he'd done exactly that in the free window of time he'd had both Tuesday afternoon and today before they'd gone down to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry wanted more of that normal time with Severus, where they were just being themselves around each other. There'd been no crisis, nothing that Harry was on the brink of getting in trouble over, no evil undertones from some bloody piece of ancient jewelry. Just _normal_ time together. It was something Harry rarely ever got to have with adults. He'd cherished the times when Remus had let him hang around in third year during Hogsmeade weekends, and had always hoped to get to spend the same kind of time with Sirius. Getting to have it with Severus had mattered a lot to Harry. He hoped that stupid locket hadn't spoiled any chance of future normal times with Severus.

_But now that I'm to be emancipated, Severus won't really have to keep an eye on me. I'm supposed to do that for myself, right?_

Yeah, Harry dreaded the way each passing day created more of a sense of impending loneliness. He was supposed to feel free, now that he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys anymore. But he wasn't so sure that he was going to feel any better about how he was living, come the next school holiday. He really did need to figure out where he would go.

It was New Year's Day, and the students would return to the school in four more days. Harry had already made up his mind to expect that Severus would revert to his professor persona sometime between now and Sunday morning, but he had been hopeful that they would have some additional normal time together before that inevitability kicked in.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

He must have dozed off because the next thing Harry knew, it was about half three when a sleek wolf _patronus_ bounded through the wall and settled on its haunches in front of him, saying in Remus' voice,

_"I'm having tea and listening to Paul McCartney, if you'd like to join me?" _

Harry grinned, sitting up and watching as the etherial form began to dissipate. He pulled out his wand.

_"Expecto patronum!"_ he chanted, letting his happiness at getting this kind of quality time again with Remus power the spell. His stag leapt out of the tip of his wand, turned and faced him, waiting for instructions. Harry lowered his head, making eye contact with his _patronus_ and thinking firmly, _Thanks, that sounds great. Be there in a few!_, before sweeping his wand arm toward the door and flicking his wrist to send the stag along as he thought, _Go tell Remus._ It rushed out of his dorm, leaving a trail of calm, glowing light that slowly dissipated as Harry stood up to go splash water on his face and have a look at himself in the mirror.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Are you and Severus still at odds?" Harry asked Remus when they'd settled into the sitting area with their tea, with Paul McCartney's _RAM_ album playing in the background.

"Well, I'm not with him, but he probably is with me," Remus told Harry. He sipped at his tea. "Harry, you are better off not trying to understand what is behind Severus' disgruntled behavior in this instance. It's tied to very old wounds that I know for a fact he's let fester all these years. It has nothing to do with you, you see?"

"Well, yeah, but I still get caught in the fallout, don't I?" Harry griped.

Remus smiled wanly. "He's not going to turn on you, Harry," Remus said with conviction. "I would never claim to understand Severus, but I can tell you that after having known him for roughly twenty-five years, that when he comes to care about someone, and in spite of whatever temperament he's engaging, the bond is unbreakable, at least by him."

"So, my mum was the one who broke their friendship off?" Harry asked.

"She never spoke of it, but that was always my assumption," Remus told Harry.

Harry nodded, leaning back in his chair and listening to the music as he sipped his tea:

_I hope you never know, dear boy, how much you missed,_

_and even when you fall in love, dear boy, it won't be half as good as this_

_I hope you never know, dear boy, how much you missed…_

A knock interrupted Harry's reverie and he opened his eyes to catch the smirk that Remus sent his way as he stood up to answer the door. "Severus, come in. Tea? Harry and I are just having our second cups," Remus said in his usual warm way, completely ignoring the sour expression on Severus face as he led the other wizard back toward the seating area. He transfigured a footstool into a comfy chair, acting as if he had every expectation for Severus to join them.

Harry couldn't help but find this amusing, but he bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from grinning until Severus had reluctantly joined them, accepting a cup of tea from Remus with an annoyed look. That's when Harry snorted involuntarily and had to duck his head to avoid the glare he was sure his professor was directing at him.

"I take it you will not want dinner this evening?" Severus asked Harry in a not-quite-congenial tone.

Harry snapped his head up. "Yes, I will," he said in alarm. "I've only had tea." He watched his professor digest this, feeling like he needed to tiptoe around the man's emotions and make sure it was clear that he didn't want anything about their newfound bond, or its routine, to change.

But Severus was already on to the next subject, which he demonstrated in the form of a glare at Remus. "And of all the music you have to share with the boy, you had to choose _this_ album?" he said with an edge of bitterness.

"I love this album, Severus. Other than _Wings Over America,_ and all things Beatles, I think it's Paul's best work," Remus said, sounding to Harry like a true music connoisseur.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lupin. He returned his attention to Harry. "I gave this album to your mother the summer after our third year," he told the boy. Harry nodded, clearly having seen this record in his aunt's stash as well. _Long Haired Lady_ was beginning, and Severus throat threatened to tighten up on him, so he cleared it and added. "This was our favorite song on the album." He watched Harry digest this partial confession as the lyrics played out.

_Who's your favorite person, dear phenomenal lady?_

_I belong to the girl with the flashing eyes…_

_Ahhhh, love is long, love is long_

_Ahhhh, sing your song, love is long, love is long_

_…..Well, well, well, well, well? Do you love me like you know you ought to do?_

Severus watched Harry register what he'd left unsaid and their eyes locked. Harry's mouth quivered and his eyes reddened around the edges, but he held Severus' look. "What you saw in my pensieve was the first of a series of unfathomably horrible choices that I made, each of which changed the course of my life irreparably. I lost the only thing that had ever mattered to me as a result. And it's been a long, bitter journey forward. Understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"It's these experiences that are behind my harsh reprimands about anything I think you are doing on impulse," Severus added. "I would hate for you to suffer consequences such as I have done."

Harry nodded again, still holding eye contact with Severus. The last song, _The Back Seat Of My Car,_ ended subtly in the background.

After a long beat of silence, Remus said quietly, "She never stopped caring about you, Severus. Of that, I am positive. What we saw in the chamber today was not true sentiments from _any_ of them, but least of all Lily."

Severus sighed. "Stop trying to placate, wolf."

Harry smiled sadly, feeling suddenly closer to both men than he had just moments before.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I snuck this in before the onslaught of real life obligations kicked in!**_

Chapter 21 - Emancipated Minor - The Long Stretch To Independence - Part II

Severus asked Harry to help him with potions preparations in the mornings over the next three days. They got an exceptional amount of work done, and Severus made sure to create opportunities for Harry to practice his technique in brewing as well as the various means of prepping ingredients. They broke for lunch in Severus' quarters, followed by a few hours in the Room of Requirement practicing spells and theorizing further about Harry's wild magic, and what could possibly remain of Voldemort, other than Nagini, and the piece of him inside Harry's scar, at this point. By late Saturday afternoon, Severus could sense the tension in Harry that had been slowly growing since the afternoon they had stopped Mundungus Fletcher from stealing the locket was reaching a head. Severus was slightly puzzled by the boy's ongoing conflict, especially after the extent to which he'd gone to reassure Harry that he would protect him and watch out for him faithfully, moving forward.

"Young Harry," Severus said, still managing to induce a smile in the preoccupied teen in spite of his commanding tone, "you will now indulge me with a discussion of what continues to bother you about the dynamic between us so that I can either endeavor to make adjustments to my own behavior, or, more likely, I will place the blame entirely on you and proceed with ruthless ridicule of your feelings forthwith."

Harry snickered. "Exactly," he said.

"Explain," Severus said, gesturing with his hand for Harry to sit on his sofa, while he took a seat in his plush leather armchair.

Harry sighed defensively. "We still don't have answers. We've heard nothing from the Ministry. Should I worry they'll come after me, or not? Are they aware that Voldemort's gone? Is Umbridge going to get in trouble for what she did here, or could she be coming back?" He paused to take a fortifying breath, so that he could force himself to ask the most pressing question, "And how are you going to treat me after this?"

Harry struggled to keep his expression unaffected as Severus reflected on his own blatantly obtuse blindness to the boy's completely understandable fear of rejection based on Severus' previous longstanding wretched treatment of Harry as his professor. Severus leaned forward with elbows on knees. "Things will be different, Harry," he said softly. "I'm sorry to have let you worry about this."

"How will things be different, sir?" Harry asked in a strained voice.

"I will no longer target you with my hostility," Severus told him. "I imagine that will carry over to the rest of the students as well," he added thoughtfully, "...which will cause a reverberation, which could rebound on me in the form of disciplinary problems, to which I will respond as I always do, so make sure you're not in the center of that, should it occur."

"No problem," Harry said sarcastically. "You know me, I'm never in the center of conflicts at this school." He was more than a little pleased with himself when Severus indulged in one of his very rare smiles of amusement.

Severus regarded the teen, feeling a rush of paternal affection for him that he honestly did not yet know how he would contain. He was a demonstrative person by nature, as Harry had found out these past weeks, which the world around them had never witnessed because Severus rarely allowed anyone to get this close to him. Other than Albus and the three Malfoys, Lily had been the only other one Severus had deeply cared for in his lifetime thus far. Now there was Harry, who was traumatized and emotionally battered, and so very vulnerable that Severus would likely be hard pressed to resume even the stern harshness of his potions professor persona come tomorrow. If he sensed danger, Severus never had a problem in that regard, but his previous antagonistic urges toward the skinny and small teenaged son of his best friend had sizzled and died in the course of these last days of watching out for Harry. "You have managed to claim a very special place in my heart, Harry," he told the boy, and watched the way Harry relaxed ever so slightly in one regard, only to visibly display the sort of discomfort that comes from hearing something you dearly want to hear but don't believe is possible. "I will miss having this kind of time to spend with you, but neither of us will be available for it very often again until the spring holiday."

"I'm going to miss it too," Harry said and the sadness he felt threatened to choke him. "Should I even talk about what's changed between us?" he asked Severus. "How much should I tell people?"

"I will trust your discretion on this," Severus said. "Even if you say nothing, there will be an obvious and immediate change in my behavior."

"What else happened, besides your having found out what I'm really about?" Harry asked. "I mean, don't you think you'll tense up when all of us dunderheads crowd into your classroom with all of our teenaged idiocy?"

"Hmmmm," Severus quipped, "good point." When Harry snickered, he answered to the extent he could comfortably do so. "I'd made a decision to end my role-play as the Dark Lord's double agent shortly before you disposed of his body. In doing so, I freed myself from having to pretend to approve of the prejudice and open malice to those who are not pureblooded. I myself am a half-blooded wizard. My alliance to Voldemort was nearly as ridiculous as his prejudices against the likes of me, considering his own muggle heritage."

Harry smiled darkly. "So, if he hadn't messed with me the other day, and was still out making trouble," he said, enjoying the snort of amusement he'd brought out of Severus, "how would you be planning to act around the students as of now?"

"The same as I will do tomorrow: with far less malice, unless they misbehave," Severus told the boy. "I do have very genuine anxiety while in a classroom full of volatile potions being brewed by volatile adolescents."

Harry had never considered that. "It is rather dangerous, isn't it?"

"Albus seems to believe that your two best friends can be relied upon to keep your secrets, so I will not argue, in spite of my own reservations," Severus commented, needing to address subjects other than his changing behavior. He didn't want to give the boy false hope that he would become the newest favorite professor just yet. "As for the others who share your dorm, how much would you feel inclined to tell each of them?"

"Ron and Hermione can be trusted, Severus, I swear it," Harry said emphatically. "I also can trust Luna, Ginny, Neville and Dean the same way, although I don't tell them as much. Seamus can probably be trusted too, but we've had some rough times this year, so I'm not going to risk it. I want to tell Dean that I know his aunt now, and want to know if she's not okay because of what happened with Voldemort."

Severus nodded. "I have created warding for her so that she can alert me if there is trouble," he told Harry, who seemed surprised but relieved to hear this. "And in doing so, I encountered Mr. Thomas, who immediately concluded that something had happened to you and inquired. I told him only that you were fine, but he suspected there was more." He held eye contact with Harry for a long moment. "Will you listen to my recommendation about what you should and should not share outside of your trust for Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes, sir," he said.

"I would not reveal the discovery of your peripheral, or _wild,_ as you call it, magic to anyone but your two closest friends. I would also not reveal that you used this peripheral magic to destroy Voldemort's corporeal form, although I would disclose to those you trust the information that you had the encounter and that you prevailed. Tell it as if you used your wand, Harry."

"Alright," Harry said. "And what about my emancipation?"

"Sharing that should be limited to only this small few that you trust as well. Remember that there is an interpretation of your circumstances that will accompany people's perception of your motivations. You do not want to find yourself the subject of an expose on abused children, do you?"

"No!" Harry said in horror. "Bugger, I hadn't thought of that."

"Indeed," Severus acknowledged grimly. "I don't want to see you hurt, Harry, nor do I want to see unnecessary focus of attention on your personal business."

Harry nodded. "I never talk about that kind of thing, anyway, but I was wondering what you'd think of my telling Dean what his aunt went through because she stuck her neck out for me."

"I think Madam Chase trusts her nephew to know that the story would fall under the realm of your protected confidentiality on her part. If you chose to tell him the story, that is your decision, but she would not do so. Once he knows, she can acknowledge the role she played, but still not provide details outside of her own personal experience."

"Okay," Harry said. He was silent for a long stretch of time before he said, "I didn't even tell Ron that I was going to get emancipated. I didn't want to talk about the reasons."

Severus instinctively knew what Harry felt such an admission would have revealed about him. About his powerlessness. "But you told Miss Granger," he supplied.

"Yeah. I can't hide anything from Hermione," Harry said with a reluctant smile. "She just _knows_ stuff. She's known all along that I wasn't cared about by my family. She would try to get me to admit it and I would just change the subject. Until this year. When I refused to complain to anyone about Umbridge, she really got it. She realized I had no one that I trusted who could intervene for me. And then my aunt sent a letter, which she'd never done before, and it said I should find a way to not go back to Privet Drive. And I just felt completely alone. For some reason, I decided to tell Hermione."

"I wish I had been someone you could have trusted, Harry," Severus said quietly. "I'm sorry I was not."

"Severus, I wouldn't have come to you anyway," Harry said. "Because I knew even then that you are Dumbledore's trusted ally, and I would have expected you to go straight to him with what I had to say." Harry sighed heavily, realizing he still hadn't forgiven Professor Dumbledore for the abandonment and the silence of the past term and the summer preceding it. "He was the one I was trying to get the farthest away from."

"He really hurt you," Severus said.

"I'm trying to let it go, but it's not easy," Harry said. "Even now, I feel like he's withholding something from me, and I don't trust him to be doing it to protect me. Even though that's probably what it is."

"I am not aware that he is withholding anything more from you, son," Severus said. "Other than his extreme remorse."

Harry's eyes had shot up when Severus had called him _son_ again. Now they filled with conflict as he contemplated what Severus had said. "I don't want him to feel so bad that he can't even be around me," he said in frustration. "But I just don't trust him anymore."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus and Harry ate an early breakfast together the following morning.

"Let's settle into our schedules, and get a sense of when our time will be free," Severus suggested. "I would like to have you down here for dinner with me at least once a week, if we can afford the time." The responding smile Harry gave him was filled with relief and something that brought a lump to Severus' throat: affection.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Remus stood aside while Severus gave Harry a hard hug, squeezing so tightly for the last couple of moments that Harry burst out in laughter.

"Stay out of trouble," Severus admonished as he let Harry go.

Remus escorted Harry through their standard floo passages to then apparate to Kings Cross for the train ride with his fellow students on the Hogwarts Express. They arrived early intentionally, and grabbed a coffee in the small cafe while they waited for the others to show. Harry was excited to see his friends again.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: So those real-life obligations weren't so far reaching this week after all . Here are not one, but TWO new chapters. ;-)_**

Chapter 22 - Emancipated Minor - The Long Stretch To Independence - Part III

The train pulled away from the platform, with Harry taking special care to wave to the senior Weasleys, who'd come to escort Ron, Ginny and Hermione back to the train. The twins, much to their mother's disappointment, were finished with Hogwarts, and were standing beside their mum and dad with satisfied grins, waving at the poor lads and lasses who had to return to school. They had at least conceded that having Remus return to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts was enough to cause a small pang in their hearts.

The first hour of the ride to Hogwarts was chaotic, with the _Ministry Ensemble_, as Ginny had named them, gathering around Harry in the compartment he'd grabbed with Ron and Hermione before they had to rush off to their Prefect duties. Hermione asked Harry to watch Crookshanks for her, and his heart dropped when he saw her cast a look around for Hedwig's cage. Ron dragged her out of the door before she could ask about his owl, and Harry had to struggle to tamp down the sad emotions that had caught him off guard. He covered by buying a slew of treats from the trolley to share with everyone. The four non-prefects used the next hour to compare notes about what they'd heard had happened to Umbridge, which was nothing more than Harry knew, which was ultimately nothing. And then there was the fact that the Ministry had not come after them for damages, in spite of everyone's fears that they would. They all seemed to know that McGonagall was the new Headmistress, but no one knew if the Ministry would stop nosing about at the school. Harry remembered Lucius saying he'd been asked to continue his daily presence at Hogwarts, but didn't offer up the information.

Ron and Hermione returned after about an hour, and Neville, Luna and Ginny seemed to sense that The Golden Trio needed private quality time.

"Bloody Malfoy was acting very strangely," Ron commented as Harry closed the door behind the departing Neville.

"Yeah," Harry said, not really knowing where to start. "I've got so much to tell you guys."

They all sat facing each other. Ron helped himself to the last pumpkin pasty.

"Well, you could start with telling us what happened to your glasses," Hermione suggested with a curious smile.

"Oh, er, I saw an Occulist and he cast some spells," Harry said. Hermione gave him a look that said she'd want full details later.

"Alright, then tell us what happened after the Ministry," Ron requested.

"Well, I was really weak from Voldemort possessing me, and I had to get away before Fudge saw me, so Dumbledore made a portkey and, er, Snape took me back, first to Hogwarts, then to the Dursleys," Harry told them. The way his two friends gaped at him made him nervous. Both situations were horrifying, both in the version he knew they were imagining because of the way they still thought of Severus, and the actual reality that he'd lived through. "Everything went pear-shaped after that," Harry said, losing track of what he'd intended to say. He suddenly felt mentally exhausted. "Like I said, I have so much to tell you."

Harry tried to recap the events of the holiday break, but found himself glossing over a lot. He just didn't know how to explain how he'd gone from hating Severus Snape, enough to cringe at the sight of him, to using the gratitude he felt for the older wizard's help and caring when he'd pushed Voldemort out of his mind. He just couldn't explain that, or the odd friendship he'd formed with Lucius Malfoy. So, he stuck to the parts that he needed them to know: his impending emancipation, his destruction of Voldemort's body, and the locket's strange effects on him, Severus and Lucius. But most importantly, he made sure they understood that it wasn't over. He hadn't killed Voldemort, only disabled him. And there were still Voldemort supporters in positions of power at the Ministry.

"Harry, you've had two encounters with Voldemort in less than three weeks, and lived to talk about it," Hermione said. She'd had her hands over her mouth, watching him with wet eyes while he'd given the brief overview. "You must be overwrought."

Ron scoffed at Hermione's empathetic response at first, but he flashed a look at Harry and realized she was right.

Harry nodded. "So much happened, I don't know where to start," he said. "And not all of it was horrible. Remind me to tell you about the dueling. Lucius Malfoy, Severus, and Remus put on quite a show. They were brilliant. And Tonks gave me a little lesson on a great shield I'm going to show everyone. I've got great ideas for the DA. And we're going to get to have it be an official group now. Even Severus wants us to continue with it. We won't have to hide. Remus wants to integrate what he teaches in with what we work on. That's going to be really great." He paused, realizing he was going ahead and assuming that there would be no more Ministry interference. "Well, if it can work out. If not, we'll just go back to meeting in secret. I don't want to be caught unprepared if Death Eaters find ways to attack us."

Ron had slumped back in his seat with his mouth hanging open. "Harry, you do realize you've just called Snape by his first name twice, don't you, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron, about that…" Harry gave his friend a pained look. "A lot happened, and somehow he and I have managed to become friends. You would never believe how much he's helped me. I mean, he took me into muggle London for the appointment with my social worker, for Merlin's sake. And as soon as I told him about how messed up I was from the Occlumency lessons, he just… well he changed how he treats me. I think he's going to be less of a git to all of us now."

Ron raised his eyebrows in disbelief, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I'll believe that when I see it for myself."

Harry nodded. A big part of him wished he'd still had a few more days of holiday before he'd boarded this train today. He wasn't ready to resume his school routine, or to answer to his friends for his new allegiances. He instinctively knew they wouldn't understand.

Hermione had her shrewd eyes on him, but she misunderstood his angst. "We'll stick together, Harry, just like we'd planned to do. We've got the DA, either in secret or not, and we've got an excellent DADA professor again, and you'll be legally independent in just over three weeks," she said. "And if things really will change with the way Professor Snape treats you, then school will be so much better this term. As far as the wrath of …_Voldemort's_ followers goes, well, let's just be sure we're ready for whatever they throw at us."

Harry forced a smile as the door opened and Remus entered.

"Hello, you three."

"Hi, Professor," Ron and Hermione said in unison, in equally happy voices.

Harry grinned as Remus took the seat beside him, picking Crookshanks up as he did and settling the part Kneazle feline on his lap. The new DADA professor reached into the bulging pockets of his robes and dumped a pile of chocolate frogs on the bench between him and Harry. "These are compliments of Draco Malfoy," he told them. "Apparently he created a charm that reveals who's on the card. These are all Cornelius Fudge, I'm afraid."

Ron grabbed three and tore into the first one. "I'm hungry enough to overlook that," he declared.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When the train arrived, Ron and Hermione had to leave again to serve their second shift of supervision for the lower years. Ginny came in to collect Crookshanks for Hermione. The half Kneazle was more squirmy than usual. Harry was glad Ginny was taking charge of him. Remus stayed with Harry as they slowly made their way with the crowd onto the platform. When Harry saw Hagrid, the half giant lumbered over to him to give him a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry 'bout Hedwig, Harry," Hagrid said gruffly. "It was an act of revenge for something ol' Dolores did in the Forest. She crossed a line with the centaurs, apparently, and they just can't let it go."

"That's what I was thinking," Harry said grimly. "Thanks for trying to save her, Hagrid. I'm glad it was you who took care of her."

"Buried her just beside my pumpkin patch, so you can look in on 'er, Harry," Hagrid said. "Come see me for tea soon, and we'll pay our respects."

Harry nodded. He turned to find that Remus had rushed off to intervene in some sort of altercation between some sixth year Ravenclaws. Harry made a point of going the other way, only to find himself getting shoved _hard _from behind, causing him to trip and skid on hands and knees on the roughly paved surface of the road near the carriages. Two separate feelings washed through him simultaneously. The first was the familiar feeling of being the target of a predator. The second was the realization that he could do something about it. Both rendered a warm tingling beneath his skin.

"Watch yourself, Potter!" Gregory Goyle said over his shoulder as he shared a loud guffaw of raucous laughter with two other, equally large Slytherins who were probably seventh years, by the looks of them. Goyle's left foot suddenly appeared to sink into a hole and get stuck, causing him to fall heavily with an ungainly flop onto his side, complete with a squeak of surprise and a grunt of pain.

Harry stood up and brushed himself off. He could see that the three Slytherins were eyeing him, no doubt wondering if he'd had anything to do with Goyle's fall, but he ignored them and made his way over to the next carriage, getting in with some younger Gryffindors. "Are you okay, Harry?" Dennis Creavy asked as the carriage pulled away.

"Yeah," Harry said. But he wasn't. He'd just done exactly what Severus had warned him about, and it had felt fantastic. And now he felt horrible.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus watched the crowd of arriving students filter through the doors into the Great Hall for the returning feast. He'd grown increasingly tense as the day had progressed, knowing it would be far more difficult to contain danger with all of the students present again. And he had no doubts that there would be frequent tests to his new resolve to show less of his cruel side. Severus had made the monumental decision earlier this evening to _not_ wear his high collar, hundred-button formal robes, and settled for a simple black over-robe that was button free and revealed his white shirt and black trousers beneath. But more importantly, he had not reverted to the greasy haired look he'd adapted years ago to assure that no one made the error of thinking he wanted to make _friends._ These two factors combined guaranteed that he was going to be making a grand and immediate statement about his changing persona to a swarm of adolescents. _Merlin, give me strength._

He spotted Harry and immediately knew the boy was distressed. Harry didn't even look up to make eye contact as he made his way to his house table. Severus had forgotten that Granger and Weasley were Prefects. They had not yet surfaced from their duties…. He was peripherally aware of the ripple of murmured comments about his new look as he pulled his enchanted galleon from his pocket and silently sent a personal message to Harry.

_I will come to speak with you later tonight about whatever it is that is bothering you. I'll summon you to come into the passage outside of your House common room._

Harry looked up at him then, and nodded solemnly.

Lupin entered through the doors behind the staff tables and came to take a seat beside Severus. "There's already a lot of rumblings among the students, Severus. This is going to be a challenging term." Severus shot him a frown when he stopped speaking to take a long drink of water from his glass. "I've already had to intervene into three altercations, all of which were between members of the same houses. Two with Ravenclaw sixth years, and one with Hufflepuff seventh years."

Severus responded with his trademark sneer. "How odd that no one from my house needed your attention," he said snidely.

Remus grinned at him. "My thoughts, exactly."

Severus returned his attention to the mass of students, all of whom had managed to settle into seats. He noted that Granger and Weasley had joined Harry, and were currently studying their potions professor as if he were some sort of obvious impostor. He narrowed his eyes at them as Minerva stepped around to the podium to address them all.

"Good evening," she said to the room, which fell silent immediately. "I would like to welcome you back, and am hopeful you each had a nice holiday break. We have had a few changes in staff since you were last here. Madame Umbridge will no longer be Headmistress, High Inquisitor, or Defense Against the Dark Arts professor-"

Her voice was drowned out by a _ROAR_ of happy hooting and clapping.

She let the students get it out of their systems before adding, "And I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back to his post as Defense professor-" more loud, raucous applause to which Minerva indulged a small smile. She flashed a look back at Remus and saw he'd turned red, but seemed pleased at the positive response from the students. "Professor Lupin will also act as stand-in for me as Head of Gryffindor House until our real Headmaster is reinstated-"

Another rumble of noise drowned her out again.

"Alright, students, settle down. There is more, and this is the important part," she said with an edge of sternness. "Just this morning, I was informed by Minister Thickeness that he would still require a Ministry presence on our school grounds for the time being. There are some odd rumblings about social unrest in Wizarding Britain that could become a security issue, which he wants to keep an eye upon. The Ministry representative will be Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy will be present on the grounds, and available if anyone has concerns about safety or security, and is to be regarded as a person of authority." She gestured to Lucius, who had been standing off to the side and now bowed in response to her acknowledgement.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Ron scowled at the senior Malfoy over the hum of student mutterings at this news. "What, no little speech about his concerns for the integrity of the school?"

Hermione was watching Harry, who said quietly, "I know it's hard to believe, but he's on our side Ron. It will probably take me a month to find the time to tell you everything, but I am completely confident that he's-"

_"Harry, he's a bloody Death Eater!"_ Ron said angrily, and loudly.

Harry frowned. This was harder than he'd imagined to explain, and he couldn't blame Ron for the way he was interpreting the situation. "Look, what he did to Ginny was _unforgivable,_ and I'm not saying I forgive him. But I've found out a lot of stuff that explains-"

"He was after us at the bloody Ministry," Ron said, ducking his head down and using a harsh whisper at this point.

"I found out he was playing a role," Harry said quietly. "If you think about it, he didn't hurt any of us, although he had plenty of opportunity."

"I don't want to hear it, Harry," Ron rasped. "He's been a bastard to my family for as long as I can remember."

"I know," Harry said. He kept eye contact with Ron, enduring his best friend's disgusted glower for as long as he could. "I know." He didn't know what else to say.

"Ron, Harry's not responsible for Malfoy being assigned here," Hermione chided. "And let's not forget what he's been through while we've been completely comfortable and safe with our families."

Ron blinked, and looked instantly guilty. "I know that," he said, but his glower returned, his eyes still on Harry. "I'm not forgetting how ol' Lucius has treated _you_ in the past, either, you know."

Harry nodded and dropped his eyes to his plate. In the meantime, the Headmistress had gone on to instruct them to be aware that curfews and boundaries on the school grounds would be strictly enforced, and any student who could not abide them would receive extended detentions with Filch. He was registering all of this, wondering what McGonagall now knew about potential threats to their security, while digesting the conflict he was feeling over Lucius. Ron was probably not going to get it, no matter how he explained.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry suffered through dinner and dessert, poking at what he'd served himself with little interest. It was early yet, but he just wanted to go to sleep. He wondered how long it would take for Severus to get up to see him. He'd noticed a lot of friction between students from all of the houses, and wondered what was behind it.

_I supposed it would help if I read the Daily Prophet once in a while…_ but why should he subject himself to their rubbish?

He was walking up to Gryffindor Tower with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville, letting the others chatter while he kept his thoughts to himself, when Crookshanks streaked by in a blur.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione called after her familiar, but the cat had darted around a corner and out of sight. "I wonder what he's after?"

"Well, it's safe to assume it's not my rat," Ron said brightly, to which they all snickered in unison.

Hermione dropped back to walk beside Harry, who had been bringing up the rear. "I can tell you really need to talk, Harry. I'll listen, you know. Whatever you need to say, I'll listen."

"I know," Harry said. "I've just got so much on my mind, right now. It's going to be hard to get back into the routine of classes again."

"Well, let's get settled in and then we can find a quiet corner to catch up, alright?" she said, looping her arm through his and giving it a squeeze. "I want to know everything."

"Yeah, alright," Harry said with a smile.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

But things never really settled down in the common room. Remus came in to address them and tell them how to access him if there were emergencies. It turned out, there was a little-used passage not far from the common room entrance with a stairwell down to the third floor, where his quarters were. He'd warded his private door for students to be able to alert him by placing their wands on a nameplate he'd charmed to the wood, and speaking as if into an intercom, telling him everything he needed to know. He would receive the information whether he was actually inside his quarters, or elsewhere on the grounds. He did not elaborate on how this was possible, but Harry knew he'd adapted his copy of the galleons they'd all shared over the holidays to deliver these messages.

Ron and Hermione left to do their evening patrol of the hallways at half nine, and Harry found himself retreating to his bed. He was about to pull out the Marauder's Map to have a look at who was still out and about when Dean came up.

"Hey, Harry," he said. "You doing okay?"

"Hi Dean," Harry said. "I'm doing a lot better in some ways, thanks. I met your aunt Rebecca over the holiday. I think you kind of figured that out."

"I guessed, yeah, but I know it's none of my business, and I won't say anything to anyone," Dean rushed to say. His bed was the next nearest to Harry's, opposite Ron's. He sat on it as he continued, "Aunt Becky is really committed to what she does. I used to think I wanted to grow up to do that kind of work, but then I found out about aurors, and decided I'd rather give that a go."

Harry half smiled. He wondered what it would be like to not have to figure in things like getting a piece of a dark lord out of your skull before making plans for the future. "She was really great. I needed help, and she completely came through," he said. Now that he was saying this out loud, he found his old reluctance to reveal the horrors of his life with the Dursleys kicking back in. "And so did Snape, for that matter."

"I figured it was something like that," Dean said. "Snape came with Aunt Becky to put wards up at my house. I think he was just doing it to make her feel better. He was being… well, not very Snape-like."

"He's been that way around me, too," Harry said.

"Did something bad happen, Harry?" Dean asked after a beat. "I know my aunt saw something of the magical world that scared her. She didn't tell me anything, and she won't, but I was worried about her. I just want to be able to tell her that she's safe."

Harry looked at Dean. "She saw something scary, and I was there, and so were Snape, and Lupin, and Dumbledore, and Lucius Malfoy… and some others…" he paused when Dean's complexion took on a pasty hue. "But she didn't get hurt, just frightened. She's really cool, your aunt. She's not spooked by magic, which is great."

"Yeah," Dean said. He obviously sensed that Harry had said all he'd intended. "Well, mate, I'm glad she was the one who helped you. That's cool. And she'd come through again if you needed her to."

Harry nodded as Neville and Seamus came into the room. The four of them chatted for a while longer before each of them began to yawn with fatigue. Everyone else went to get changed into pajamas, but Harry stayed on his bed, not wanting to change clothes until he'd seen Severus. He took out the map and checked to see where everyone was. His eyes scanned over each of the levels, looking for Severus, or Ron and Hermione. He saw Draco and Pansy Parkinson patrolling near the Great Hall, and Lucius not too far away. Surprised that the senior Malfoy was still on the grounds at this hour, Harry continued to watch for a couple of moments. He saw a name moving along the map in his peripheral vision but paid it no mind at first while he was distracted by the Malfoys, but then his eyes jumped to the moving name, which _zipped_ out of view on the fifth floor just as his eyes were settling on it. He could have sworn it said Peter Pettigrew.

"No way," he said aloud as his galleon heated and vibrated in the chest pocket of his school shirt. He reached through the V-neck of his school jumper to grab it and see the message from Severus.

_I am outside your House entrance_

Harry pressed his wand to the coin. "Severus," he said aloud to engage the enchantment that would direct the message only to his potions professor. "I'm coming now. _Nutius."_ He grabbed the map and scooted out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Emancipated Minor - The Long Stretch To Independence - Part IV

Severus led Harry down the passage, away from his common room entrance, to a small chamber-like inlet that had a window overlooking the grounds. He had his hand on the boy's neck as they walked, sensing Harry's turmoil and trying to calm his own tension. Lupin had been correct in his assessment of the volatility among the students. He'd yet to hear much more than mutterings about loyalties, and some growled threats among his House members this evening, but that was enough to put him on high alert. The channels of communication that he and Lucius had always relied upon for intel had been strangely silent, as had the _Daily Prophet,_ and the vague, if not entirely non-committal "Ministry presence" which had been assigned to Lucius via the Board of Governors on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. This, and the non-definitive, non-decisive "plan" to return Albus to his Headmaster post "sometime soon" were all very unsettling.

"How are the interactions within your house?" Severus asked when they'd stopped in the inlet.

Harry plopped down on the window bench. "Alright so far, but I saw a few scuffles on the way in from the train," Harry said. He pulled a familiar looking piece of parchment from his back waistband where it had been tucked beneath his jumper. "I need to show you something, and I'm sorry I haven't shown it to you before now."

Severus narrowed his eyes, not liking the guilty look on Harry's face, but stayed silent while the teenager opened the parchment and spread it out on the open seat beside him.

"It's a map of the school. _The Marauders Map,"_ Harry said, looking up at Severus to see how he was receiving the information. Severus was clearly displeased, but Harry wanted to tell him what he'd seen before the older wizard could launch into whatever diatribe he looked fit to burst with. "It shows everyone who is present on the school grounds at any given time. I deliberately didn't tell you about it at first," he admitted hastily, "because I didn't want to- …I just couldn't …well, I didn't think I should at first. And then I realized I ought to, but I just didn't remember to when I had the chance. I'm sorry. And I can see you're angry, and I hate that I upset you, but before you go off on me, I think I saw something, and I've got a bad feeling."

Severus clenched his jaw as he realized he was angry because Harry hadn't trusted him with what was likely a treasured inheritance from his father, godfather and Lupin. He was angry at himself for creating this barrier between them, but he was also angry that Harry had withheld such a valuable tool all of this time. He kept these sentiments to himself, instead asking grimly, "What did you see?"

"I saw Peter Pettigrew," Harry said. "He disappeared near the Room of Requirement, which is the only place within the castle, that I know of, that doesn't show up on the map."

Severus felt the blood draining from his face. "How certain are you?"

Harry sighed. "It was just a flash of his name, but the more I think about it, the more I know I saw it. Hermione's cat always hated him when he was hiding in rat-form as Scabbers. Crookshanks is acting really _off_ tonight. He's been running around the castle instead of staying in the dorms with us. That's how he acted in third year when Hermione first got him. He spotted Wormtail for what he was straight away, but none of us understood what was going on until the Shrieking Shack. I saw him on the map that time that you caught me out after curfew in third year."

Severus stared at Harry, struggling to set aside his frustration from his concerns over what Harry was revealing. "I will give you concessions for having come directly to me, instead of launching your own investigation," he said calmly. "But this is the worst possible time to keep secrets from me, Harry. There is no longer any call for it, understand?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah," he said, giving Severus a pained look. "I trust you now, I promise. But I might not even realize I am keeping other stuff from you."

"As long as you are this open with me when you do realize, we will be fine," Severus said, relenting as he reminded himself that Harry had been distressed by other issues earlier in the evening, before this latest upset had occurred. He motioned for Harry to stand up so that he could give him a hug and was more than a tad alarmed at how tightly Harry clung to him. He held onto the boy for precious moments longer than he should have before releasing him to summon Lucius and Remus with the galleon. He then cast a _patronus_ to Minerva to meet him at the Room of Requirement. He could already hear the wolf's approaching footsteps as he took Harry's shoulders and asked, "And your scar? Any sensation there?"

"No," Harry said as Remus approached them at a brisk clip. He had a wild edge to his otherwise controlled demeanor as he went directly to the map.

"Where did you last see him, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry pointed to the spot on the fifth floor.

Remus stood up and looked at Severus. "I can't legally be held for the murder of someone who supposedly has been dead for years now, can I?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Easy, wolf, you're supposed to be setting an example for our youth."

"Lucius is nearing the ROR," Harry told them anxiously. He wanted to accompany them and help if he could, but didn't dare ask. The look on Remus' face was more severe than he'd ever seen on the man, and he'd been surprised Severus hadn't given him the long promised paddling for keeping the map a secret. _No, I'll keep my mouth shut, and my hide intact, for a change,_ he thought.

"Come," Severus said to Harry's utter shock. "You will stay at a safe distance, but I think it's wise to have you there to perchance sense the evil presence with whom we all dread further acquaintance."

He waited while Harry snatched the map up and folded it to show the immediate surroundings of the Room of Requirement, keeping his eyes fixed on it in case Wormtail exited and returned to view. They walked briskly along, wands drawn, Lupin in the lead. As they were turning into the final corridor that held the entrance to the Room of Requirement, they heard a loud feline _SCREETCH,_ and saw the blur of a large tawny cat race fiercely past them. Remus broke into a run, chasing after Crookshanks. Harry kept his eyes on the map while Severus ushered him forward via pressure from the warm hand he again had on Harry's neck. After a short distance, Peter Pettigrew reappeared on the map at the same exact moment Crookshanks let out a growl that reminded Harry of Severus' conjured bear. He stopped short and watched from a safe distance in disgusted awe as the cat grabbed a large rat in his mouth and shook it mercilessly, before dropping it back to the floor and biting into it ferociously. The rat let out a sickening squeal before Crookshanks again grabbed him and shook him.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled as she tore around the corner with Ron, nearly plowing into Harry and Severus.

At this point Severus had pulled Harry up against his side with an arm draped over his chest, ready to yank him to safety if needed. He held a warning hand up, palm open to alert the two Gryffindor Prefects to stop, which they did with openly shocked expressions. Between the sight of their least favorite professor appearing to be holding Harry protectively, to their view of their favorite professor, beyond them and down the hall, raising his wand to cast a _Revelio! _charm to force Wormtail out of his _animagus_ form, to the sight of Lucius Malfoy even further down, keeping guard as McGonagall swept up behind him, just arriving at the scene, Harry figured his best friends might now have an idea of what he'd meant when he'd said he had _a lot_ to tell them.

"Your familiar is just fine, Miss Granger," Severus said. He gave Harry a brief squeeze before releasing him. "Stay back here for now, Harry."

Ron and Hermione slowly approached the two of them and they stood in a semi-circle facing the scene down the hall, where Remus now stood threateningly over a cowering and badly bitten Peter Pettigrew, who had resorted to the same snivelling pleas he'd tried with Harry and Ron when they were planning to take him to the authorities.

"You don't understand the power he's always had over me, Remus," Wormtail whinged pathetically from where he lay wounded on the floor. "You don't understand what he's like when you disobey him!"

"I understand that both Severus and Lucius are just as badly affected by his wrath as you have been, but each of them are able to stand alone with their convictions," Remus said. "Besides, Peter, are you not aware that Harry recently killed Voldemort's corporeal form again? The body that you gave your hand, and took Harry's blood against his will to conjure?" He grinned darkly at the way Wormtail's face contorted with rage and fear as he registered what he was hearing. "You used very dark, very terrible means to bring back a master that you could have just as easily left to rot, so don't give me any more of your blather about being helpless."

Severus turned to the three teenagers. "Wands out, each of you," he instructed in a low voice. "You will stay right here. Be prepared to shield yourself if something goes amiss." He waited for them to obey and nod their heads before he began his careful approach to where the wolf was playing with his catch.

"Too bad you're so badly injured, Peter," Remus was saying. "I'd happily give you my wand, and borrow another from one of my friends so that we could finally finish this. But, tempting as it would be to go through those motions, only to put you down like the sewer trash that you are, I do still have my integrity as a role model for Harry and his fellows." He cast a glance down the hall and nodded at Harry to point him out to Wormtail.

Harry saw the change in Wormtail's expression when he laid eyes on him. Harry gripped his wand, hatred filling his heart as he recognized he was looking into the eyes of the criminal who had killed Cedric Diggory, betrayed his parents, cost Sirius his freedom, and killed twelve innocent people in his efforts to cover his actions all those years ago. The man was nothing but slime, and Harry would not stand for him to hurt anyone else. _I won't attack,_ he told himself. _But I will defend._ The warmth prickled under his skin.

"I'm having flashbacks to third year," Ron muttered under his breath. "Remind me to give Crookshanks a nice long cuddle when I see him again."

But Crookshanks was standing by, as if waiting for Wormtail to revert to his rat form again. Harry was pretty certain he needed a wand to do that, but he was glad the half Kneazle was on alert.

"Severus, you can stop the pretense," Wormtail said up to the dark haired wizard as he came close enough to join the conversation.

Severus looked up to see that Lucius had come closer with Minerva, and had stepped over to stand on Remus' other side. He looked back down at Wormtail. "What did you seek to accomplish by coming here, Wormtail?" he asked. "Surely you knew that the Dark Lord has been M.I.A. for over a week, now. Did you think he was on holiday, here in the castle?"

Wormtail glowered at Severus. "You were his favorite, and you loved the attention. We all knew this," he said. "You may think you have succeeded in your betrayal, but my Lord is eternal. I've no real concern that Harry has killed another of his bodies. There are plenty more opportunities to resurrect him. And when he returns next, I'll be sure to let him know your true allegiances." His nasty rodent-like face broke into an evil bucktooth grin.

Severus shrugged inelegantly and said in a flip tone, "Indeed you should enjoy that fantasy, but he cannot be aided any further by you, _rat._ At this point I think it is safe to assume that you will keep your other hand. I do not, however, know about your _soul."_

His taunt had the desired affect on the cowardly Peter Pettigrew, but Severus took no satisfaction. He was not indifferent to the rage Remus Lupin was struggling to contain from where he stood between the two adult Slytherins. He was, however, quite alarmed at Wormtail's revelation that there were "plenty more" horcruxes.

"I've alerted the aurors," Minerva interjected. She was keeping her distance, purposefully prepared to block any unexpected attempt at escape on Wormtail's part.

It was right about then that Peter Pettigrew managed to wandlessly shift back into his rat form and dart frantically down the hall towards Harry and his friends. While the older wizards all reacted instantaneously in the background, Harry stared in bitter awe at the audacious rat-wizard's last ditch effort to free himself from his impending doom. Wormtail managed to appear to be galloping as he leapt between statues and window seats, breaching long distances in between leaps, and making rapid progress towards the three teenagers. Everything was happening so quickly, and Harry was realizing that the other wizards couldn't cast their hexes at Wormtail without risking hitting Harry, Hermione, or Ron. He let the hum of anger under his skin shoot power into his wand as he shouted, _"Contego!"_ and created a rock-solid shield that the rat slammed into snout-first and fell with a _thump_ to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled as Harry released the shield.

_"Incarcerous!"_ Hermione shouted, casting the spell that wound the rat in ropes, the same way Umbridge had tied up the centaur.

Harry turned away from the scene, as the adults rushed towards them. He felt sick to his stomach. He was allowed to walk a short distance away without interference and gather himself for a few minutes while the others gathered themselves in the aftermath of the confrontation.

"You heard his reference to the existence of additional horcruxes?" Severus asked quietly as he stepped in front of Harry and tilted the boy's chin upward. His fingers immediately found the scrape from when Harry had landed on hands, knees and chin. "When did this happen?"

"I got shoved earlier from out of nowhere," Harry said, feeling deflated. He stood still while Severus healed the scrapes on his hands and chin. He didn't mention his knees because healing those scrapes would require removing his trousers.

"Do I want to know what you did to retaliate?" Severus asked. He tilted his head up so that he was staring downward as he waited for Harry to respond, taking in the exhausted, heavy way Harry was holding himself. He knew the answer by the guilt on the boy's face. "Let's set this ground rule moving forward," he said softly. "If you use your wild magic against a fellow student again, I will punish you by paddling you. Understand?"

Harry nodded, holding his gaze while working his jaw. "I'm upset with myself for doing exactly what you warned me about," he said in a low voice.

"And that is why you used your wand on Wormtail, rather than your more lethal tactics?" Severus surmised. When Harry nodded again, he released the boy's chin. "I know you're tired now, and I'm not pleased to see you in so much conflict. We need to discuss this further, and soon. Do you think you could rouse yourself for an early breakfast with me in my quarters tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Good," Severus said calmly. "Then let it go for now, and go get some sleep." He refrained from the urge to hug the boy in front of an audience. But he did squeeze his shoulder and give him a light swat on the backside as he sent him after his friends, who were now heading back to Gryffindor Tower with Lupin, leaving Lucius and Severus to help Minerva guard over Wormtail until Kingsley and his team showed up to place him under arrest.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Emancipated Minor - The Long Stretch To Independence - Part V

Remus led the three fifth-years to the entrance to their common room, admonishing them not to stay up late talking. He waited while Ron and Hermione went ahead, but put a hand on Harry's shoulder to hold him back for a moment. He attempted a smile, but only managed a grimace, his own grief and rage having been reignited by Wormtail's wretchedness.

"I think Severus should Legilimize Wormtail to find out how many more horcruxes there are," Harry whispered. He looked off down the hall with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder how many more of them are really out there?" he murmured.

"Are you alright, Harry? It got rather scary there for a few moments, didn't it?" Remus asked him quietly.

Harry nodded, still unable to process all that had just played out, now that the adrenaline had drained away. "Are _you_ alright?" he asked, looking up at the older wizard. "It looked like it took all of your self control not to kill Wormtail."

"I'll survive," Remus said, his normally wan expression still grim. "I'm going to make sure Sirius' name is cleared, and that will go a long way towards vindication." He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll pass on your suggestion to Severus. I would love to tell you to leave all of this to the adults, but I think at this point, we _all_ know better." He finally managed a smile as he spoke those words. "You did quite well with your _contengo_ charm. Tonks will be impressed when I tell her about it."

Harry cracked a smile, too. "I want to teach it to the DA first thing. It seems like it would be okay to schedule a meeting soon. We don't have to hide it from Lucius."

"Even so, I'd follow your habitual discretionary methods just in case, Harry," Remus advised. "I will not mention the group during class, and you should continue to be careful about whom you recruit to join your ranks. Perhaps I could be present during some of your upcoming meetings?"

"Yeah," Harry said, brightening significantly. "We'd love that."

"Excellent," Remus said. "Well, then, off to bed."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry in front of the fire. The common room was nearly empty of students now as he took the squashy chair closest to the hearth. Hermione was looking at Harry with her knowing eyes. He wondered which of the multitude of revelations of the past hour she'd grasped onto with the most clarity as he gave her a small crooked smile.

"What was Snape doing to your face, earlier?" Ron asked.

"He was healing the scrapes I got when Goyle shoved me to the ground at the carriages," Harry said. He watched Ron wrestle with that.

"What's gotten into him, Harry? He didn't even tell us off when Hermione and I ran into that whole mess!" Ron said.

"He's looking out for Harry, Ron," Hermione said. "I think it's great."

"Well- …I do, too- …sort of," Ron stammered. "At least he's washing his hair, and not dressing like a funeral director any longer, apparently. And then there's the Malfoys. Are you friends with Draco too, now?"

"Not _friends,"_ Harry clarified, amused in spite of his tension. "We agreed to try to treat each other better."

"So he shared his cast-off chocolate frogs to show he's being a nice boy now?" Ron demanded in disbelief.

That made Harry laugh. "It's one of many odd changes that happened over the holiday," he said with a grin. "But, like you, I'll believe it when I see it. Lucius asked me to try to understand that a lot of the children of Voldemort's supporters are only following their parents' lead because they haven't figured things out for themselves."

"I'm sure that's true," Hermione interjected. "But we have to be careful, even still. People who are inclined to be cruel will use whatever excuse they can find."

Harry nodded. "Lucius is hoping we'll ally ourselves with the Slytherins who are strong enough to say they don't stand with the Death Eaters."

"That sounds like a death _wish,"_ Ron said with a whistle under his breath. "It's not like you get to just stop being a Death Eater. They'd have to denounce their own parents."

"Yeah," Harry said, remembering that conversation with Lucius and what the blond wizard had told him about his past. "I think there are Death Eaters out there that have stopped wanting to support Voldemort for a while now. But, they feel trapped. Like Lucius has. I think we should be open to the possibility that some Slytherins may really need our friendship. You know, in the safety-in-numbers sort of way." He put his hand up to stop Ron's outburst. "I haven't changed my standards for friendship, Ron. I could never be friends with bullies."

"Right," Ron said grumpily. "So Snape's met your standards, then?"

Hermione watched Harry nod, noting the way he went silent. "He's acting fatherly towards you now," she commented.

Harry gave her a pained look, biting his lip. Lately he'd been battling the emotions that came up when he really thought about the complicated tragedy of Severus' past. He didn't really understand what he was feeling in that regard. It would be weird to wish his dad handn't won over his mum's heart, just to have spared Severus the heartbreak. But he felt bad for Severus. "Turns out, Severus and my mum were best friends when they were little, even before Hogwarts. And they stayed friends until fifth year. But it ended when Severus messed up by getting into the dark arts. And by then, my dad was after my mum, and she started liking him." He could see the dawning awareness on Hermione's face.

"He was in love with Lily," she said softly.

"I think so," Harry replied.

"That's why he's been such a bastard to you, all of this time?" Ron said. "Because your dad got your mum and he didn't?"

"I think it's one of the reasons," Harry said. "It's complicated, and Severus has only told me a little bit. It's really, really personal, and I feel like I'm betraying him by telling you. But I figure you need to know what kinds of things I've found out to change my mind about him. Please don't repeat any of this."

"Of course not," both Ron and Hermione chimed together.

"Harry," Hermione said, leaning forward with a worried look on her face, "you told us earlier about the locket that you found at Headquarters, and how it had such a bad effect on you, and Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy. And then Wormtail said there were _plenty of opportunities to resurrect Voldemort again_. Are those two things connected? Do you think he was looking for that locket?"

"No," Harry said as he registered where Hermione was going with her train of thought. "I don't know how he could have known about the locket being found… but maybe he was looking for another enchanted item, that has the same powers as that locket did." He refrained from calling it a horcrux, but he already knew Hermione was only a step away from figuring out everything he was supposed to be keeping to himself.

"Do you mean it has the power to resurrect Voldemort?" she asked in alarm.

"I swear I don't know," Harry said honestly. "I don't know what can be done with them, just that my scar hurts when I'm near them, same as it did when Quirrell was nearby in first year, and all the times when Voldemort's thoughts came through to me. That's why Severus let me come along when they went after Wormtail tonight. To see if my scar reacted. But it didn't."

Hermione chewed her lip. "We should get some sleep," she said abruptly.

"Yeah, we should," Harry said, not liking how quickly she was catching on to everything. "Hermione, will you show me that wake-me-up charm? I have to meet Severus for an early breakfast and I don't know that I'll wake up on my own."

"I'll wake you," she said with a calculating smile. "I'll be up early myself. What time?"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Harry?" Ron called out when Harry had finally returned from his long shower, hoping he'd relaxed enough fall into a deep slumber as soon as he got under the covers.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked, somewhat sheepishly. "I know I haven't exactly grasped what you've been trying to tell me today."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ron," Harry said. He shot a grin at his best friend. "It's a lot to wrap your head around. We'll figure it out, though."

"Right," Ron said with a yawn of relief. "I'm here for you, mate-" his words literally ended in a snore.

Harry snickered in amusement at his friend as he spotted a jar of balm and a note on his bedside table, where he used to lay his glasses at night. He opened the note with a small smile.

_For your skinned knees. Now get some sleep, Young Harry. I will see you at 7:00 a.m. in my quarters. ~S_

Harry lay on his back and stared up at his canopy. So much had occurred tonight, but he was the most unsettled about having withheld the map from Severus. He really hoped Severus hadn't been hurt by that. Remembering the aftermath of destroying the locket, when Harry, Remus and Severus had been in Remus' chambers listening to the RAM album, Harry had witnessed a vulnerability in Severus that had cemented his trust for the older wizard. Severus had let Harry see the side of himself that feared Harry would turn on _him._

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

When Severus answered the door to receive Harry Monday morning, he found Hermione Granger with Harry, in the process of saying goodbye. Both teens showed signs of recent tearshed.

"What's happened?" Severus asked in concern.

Harry shook his head, choosing silence over fresh loss of control. Miss Granger answered for him, "I just made Harry tell me about Hedwig, Professor," she said, smoothing away the wetness under her eyes with brief swipes of her index fingers. "See you soon, Harry. Enjoy your breakfast, Professor." She turned and walked away while Severus stepped aside to let Harry pass through.

"You don't look like you slept much," Severus commented as he took in the dark circles under the boy's eyes.

"I had nightmares all night," Harry told him. "How quickly I'd gotten used to peaceful sleep, and forgotten that I can't sleep without bad dreams unless I've exhausted myself practicing my magic."

"I can give you a stock of dreamless sleep potions," Severus told him, leading him into the kitchen to sit down to eat.

"I thought those were addictive?" Harry asked.

"The standard ones are, Young Harry," Severus said as he seated himself and lifted the covers off the of the platters of eggs and French toast. "I have a special recipe for one that is not. Else I myself would have never survived my adulthood."

Harry smirked lightly. "Well, if I get the special recipe, then that's different." He forked a piece of French toast onto his plate and spooned himself some scrambled eggs as well. "Hermione's already figured out everything. She was probably awake crying most of the night, now that she's guessed what's inside my scar."

Severus raised an eyebrow, as he tempered his reaction, setting his fork down with a frown. He shouldn't be surprised. "This is no doubt part of the reason Albus does not try to restrict what you share with them."

"I didn't tell them." Harry said, looking up at Severus with a troubled expression. "I didn't want them to be burdened, but Ron's only a step behind Hermione, and they'll talk about it over breakfast while I'm down here."

"Perhaps it is better that they do know," Severus said thoughtfully. "They are with you much of the time, and would be one more source to help you if… _when_ something next goes wrong." He watched Harry react to that. "Do you think they would be inclined to come to me with concerns about you?"

"We could give them one of Lucius' galleons and find out," Harry said with feigned indifference. He was relieved that Severus was being so calm. "Severus, did you get anything out of Wormtail last night?"

"Do you mean, did I subject him to a thorough Legilimized jaunt through his skull? No, I did not. He knows I have that skill and was expecting me to use it. I, however, was not about to risk an illegal act upon him that could be used against _me_ later, or worse, in his defense when he is tried. Albus, on the other hand, was happy to have a little journey into the rat's mind while I distracted him with disdained comments and taunts," Severus paused to tilt his head as if pondering why Harry would be snickering at his story. "He found knowledge of an item that is hidden on the school grounds, which Wormtail was hastening to retrieve for later use. There was nothing else to be found."

"An item?" Harry repeated ironically. "That's… just… _so_ helpful." His mind began to race with anxiety about who may come across that item, and be affected by it enough to help Voldemort return.

Severus could see where Harry's thoughts were going. "Remember that each of these items have existed for years at this point, Harry, and this one in particular has not yet been found, in spite of all of the exploring and sneaking about that a multitude of students has undergone over that time."

Harry sighed. "True," he said. "You're certain Wormtail didn't have any knowledge of where it was, or what it was?"

"None that Albus could find."

"Bugger."

"As for your wild magic, and it's practical uses versus forbidden ones," Severus started, but Harry cut him off.

"You wouldn't ever come after me with that thing-" he nodded his head to indicate the paddle that was still sitting on the mantle, visible through the door behind Severus, "-without giving me a chance to stop being stupid first, right?"

"I would not," Severus said concretely. "You are one who learns from his mistakes, Harry. I've always known this about you. And I do have faith that you will master your peripheral magic so that your use of it is deliberate, rather than blind. You have very solid ethics, and a very good heart." Severus waved his wand over his right hand and the paddle appeared in his grasp. He next waved his wand in the swish Harry now knew as the movements for banishing and his hand was empty. "I think I can spare you the discomfort of its taunting presence moving forward."

Harry blinked. "Thanks," he mumbled, feeling a tightening in his chest. "And thanks for the balm for my scraped knees."

"You're welcome," Severus said with a small smile. "Now eat. You hardly managed any dinner last night and you have a long stretch until lunch."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: It seems as if putting these little messages in here tends to make me do the opposite of what I say I'll do. I wasn't supposed to have time to write. I'm either a complete liar, or have no idea how to manage my time. ;-)**_

Chapter 25 - Emancipated Minor - The New Normal - Part I

_It's January sixth,_ Harry thought as he walked away from Severus' quarters under his invisibility cloak, struggling yet again with yet another confusing realization…. he didn't feel _alone._ So what was he supposed to do when the thirty-first came around and he was officially on his own? _I've gone to all of this trouble to make sure people have to leave me alone. But I don't want to _be_ alone again._ Two weeks ago today, Harry had been released from his cupboard and taken to the solicitor by his aunt. He'd been in such a state of squashed-down panic, which had been his state of mind for months by that point, that he could barely remember how he'd gotten through that first encounter with Madam Chase. Within a few days of that, he'd already started relying on Severus' support, even as he'd told himself he couldn't trust the man.

A part of Harry already knew that Severus was going to be a presence in his life from now on. But he had no idea how that was going to work. Even now, with school being back in session, he was missing the freedom to seek the older wizard out whenever he wanted to. If the rest of the students hadn't returned, Severus would have come and sat with him last night to talk things out until he was ready to go to sleep. But he couldn't do that now, with all of the Gryffindors crowded in. Harry used to take comfort from the other guys being in their beds while he struggled through his wretched nights, but last night, he'd really missed the reassurance that Severus seemed to bring to the scene, even when he had no answers, or fixes, for Harry. It just felt better that Severus knew something was going on.

He took a deep breath and blew it out through his mouth as he pulled his cloak off, before he rounded the final stretch of stairs leading out of the Dungeons.

"Hi, Harry," a small girl said shyly to him as he walked by. She stopped, waiting for Harry to acknowledge her.

"Uh, hi," Harry said awkwardly, stopping as well. "Did you want something?"

"I wanted to tell you that I know what you did," the girl told him.

"What is it that you know?" Harry asked carefully, stepping closer to the girl who was as small for her age as he'd always been for his. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Mable Dawlish, Hufflepuff," she told him. "I'm in second year."

Harry nodded. "Your dad's an auror?"

"Yes, and he was really happy when he came home after you'd done your special magic on _You-Know-Who._ He said we didn't have to be afraid anymore," she said, smiling an adorably dimpled grin at him.

Harry smiled too, but said in a warning tone, "We don't need to be _as_ afraid, Mable, but there's still danger, so stay alert, alright?"

"From people who will be angry that he's dead?"

Harry didn't try to correct her misconception. "Yeah, that sort of thing. Actually, just be alert about anything that seems off."

"And come tell you?" she asked.

Harry got a slight twinge of discomfort at the thought she might be crushing on him. _Just what I need._ "Yeah, that would be fine."

"Okay, Harry," she said. "Have a good day."

"You too, Mable," he said.

He turned and resumed his trek up the last set of stairs to the main floor to head over to the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione.

"Potter!" Draco called in a softened shout. Harry snapped his head around to find Malfoy standing off on his own in the shadows of the hall that led towards the Headmistress' Office.

"Malfoy," Harry said warily. He made his way over to his former(?) adversary. "How are things?"

"Not great," Draco said.

Now that Harry was close enough, he could read strong tension in Draco. "I noticed Goyle's found a new posse to tag along with," he said. When that didn't start a dialogue, he sighed. "Well? Tell me what's up, already."

Draco clenched his jaw, clearly battling his instincts. "Does anyone in your house know what you did, you know, to _him?"_ he asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "No one's said anything about it yet."

"Well, it's all over my House, so watch yourself, alright?" Draco said.

Now Harry was really seeing how messed up Draco was. "Alright, I will. What about you?" He watched Draco bite his lip while he fretted over his answer. "Look, let's set up an opportunity for you and I to become public allies. That's probably the best way to start making others feel like they can cross the lines between houses if they want to separate from the Voldemort camp."

Draco nodded. "Okay. Maybe in Potions class? Or Defense?"

"Let's do it in Defense. I'll ask Remus to help with that," he said. Draco nodded again. "Just so I know, who else should I be open to seeing as an ally?"

"Knott, Zabini, Greengrass, and Clearwater, maybe Bulstrode in our year," Draco told him. "I'd say most of the younger years. I don't trust any of the sixth or seventh years, though."

"Okay," Harry said, suddenly feeling taxed with a heavy responsibility. "We'll see how things go with Defense later today." Draco visibly relaxed. "But Draco, you really have to make sure you never show your prejudices again if you want this to work. You've left a lot of carnage in your wake over the years with your mean comments."

"I get it," Draco said, but he had that look he always got when he didn't like the way he was being spoken to.

Harry glared at him. "Somehow I don't think you do," he said. "I'll help you if I can, but those are my terms."

"I get it, Potter," Draco said defensively.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Their first class of the new term was Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and Harry had the unfamiliar experience of turning in his holiday homework with a sense of accomplishment. He'd always liked Herbology, and had usually done well by his own standards when they'd had the class with the Slytherins, but taking the class with Ravenclaw meant that the grading curve went up significantly, and so far this year he'd underperformed. But he knew he'd written a good essay for the holiday assignment. It had been the last one he'd done and Severus hadn't had any criticisms for it other than a couple of spelling and punctuation errors. The content, he'd told Harry, was very thorough. Professor Sprout collected their parchments as she reminded them all that the coming weeks would be exceptionally challenging for them, as they prepared for the O.W.L.s. Harry listened with a bit of dread, the wind blowing completely out of his sails at the thought of those tests. They were going to be the stepping stones to whatever career he decided he wanted for himself.

_That, of course, will be depending on your getting bloody Voldemort out of your head,_ he reminded himself.

He reflexively rubbed at his scar, and consequently missed the minor prickling feeling that crept through it for a few brief moments.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Harry emerged from History of Magic yawning widely just as Lucius was touring by that particular hallway and received an amused smirk from the blond wizard in passing.

"Ugh, you're that friendly with him?" Ron groaned in disgust.

"You'd be surprised at the things he finds funny," Harry said. But Ron was not relenting. He shrugged. Lucius had a lot to make up for with the Weasleys. He didn't know if that was in the works or not. When they'd broken away from the crowd to walk at a leisurely pace to lunch, he added, "Lucius is the one who fixed my eyes." When both of his friends shot him looks of shock, he finished with, "he did it as an apology for second year. Turns out, he was meant to be an Occulist before he sold himself into slavery with Voldemort."

"Blimey," Ron snorted. "What an idiot."

"All I'm saying is that there is always a back story. He's not entirely as awful as we've known him to be." Harry glanced at Hermione, who was strangely silent. "What do you reckon?"

"He must be really smart," she said. "Occulism is a really difficult profession."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

They had Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch and the lesson for the day was a practical application of the defensive spells they knew, to help Remus get a sense of where they stood, skill wise. Remus paired Draco and Harry, and the class seemed to wait with baited breath to see how things would play out between them. Harry was not about to be bested by Draco, and he had no doubt the poncey Malfoy Jr. had the same sentiments.

"All right, gentlemen," Remus instructed as he waved each of the teens to opposite sides of the cleared area near the front of the classroom, "the challenge is to use only two _annoying_ hexes - only minor pain inducing at most, and _no_ bloodletting ones - and one style of shield to defend yourselves. I will time you for three full minutes and the one who gets past his opponent's shield the most times receives twenty points for their House. Ready? Go!"

Harry had looked up a few hexes while on holiday to use in the DA. He grinned as he waved his wand in a tiny arc and shouted, _"Vox vocis!"_ immediately followed by, _"Contego!"_ to shield himself from Draco's first hex.

_"Haud Os!"_ Draco cast a split second after Harry, shouting his hex, which emerged from his throat in a high pitched, squeak of a voice that literally sounded like a cartoon chipmunk from muggle television. His mouth dropped open as the entire class broke into hysterical laughter. Turning beet red, he gestured for Harry to try again, narrowing his eyes in an _I dare you_ look. When Harry dropped his shield to cast his second hex, Draco repeated, _"Haud Os!"_ and found himself having to laugh at how his voice sounded, but smirked in satisfaction as his hex hit Harry.

Harry tried to open his mouth, but he found he _no longer had one._ _Bugger!_ he thought frantically. Now the painless hair pulling hex he wanted to cast would go completely wasted… _"Uhm!"_ he yelled liplessly within his throat when he got pinched on his bum by Draco's next hex. The class was roaring with laughter while Harry danced around trying to avoid the pinching hexes that Draco ruthlessly cast in his tiny voice again and again, until Harry waved his wand in the slashing "x" shape to cast _Saeta traho,_ yelling the curse in his mind and throwing his hands up in triumph when Draco's head got yanked to the side by an invisible handful of his hair.

_"Ahhh!"_ Draco complained in the micro voice before falling to his knees in hysterical laughter.

"Time!" Remus called out as he wiped the laughter induced moisture from his eyes, having laughed as hard as the students. "I can't determine a winner. Twenty points to each of you!" He cast a _finite_ on Harry, who grinned as he released the "tiny voice" hex from Draco. He made a show of rubbing the sting on his bum with one hand as he offered Draco a hand up with his other.

Most of the class came to crowd around Harry and Draco, with the exception of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. The Slytherins congratulated Draco, and a couple of them even flashed grins at Harry. None of the Gryffindors acknowledged the other Slytherins, but Seamus called out teasingly to Draco, "I'll bet that pinching hex goes over great with the witches, eh Malfoy?"

Draco snorted. "I dare you to try it on a witch, Finnegan. You just let me know how it plays out."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

The last class of the day was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw again. Harry turned in his homework with a grin when Professor McGonagall gave him a surprised look. He'd not had an opportunity to speak with her at all yet, but he knew she was up to speed with all of the events that had occurred over the holiday. He appreciated the fact that she would have excused him for not completing his assignment, unlike his taskmaster of a potions professor. The class practiced transfiguring a sheet of parchment into a water glass and casting _Aguamenti_ to fill it. Anyone who was able to produce a glass that did not leak received full marks for the day. It took Harry three tries, but he got it.

All in all, this had turned out to be a pretty decent day.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Tuesday was a bit more nerve-wracking for Harry because it was to begin with double Potions, the first set of doubled class times for the week. This week he would only be seeing Severus in class on Tuesday and Thursday, and for dinner on Thursday evening. Harry hadn't had any kind of interaction with Severus since breakfast yesterday, and he was realizing he'd probably have benefited from one more reassurance from the former Greasy Bat of the Dungeons that Harry was no longer his favorite target. He tried to keep his growing anxiety in check as he walked along with Neville, but that was asking a lot, considering that Neville still feared Severus enough to make him stutter and break a sweat as they neared the classroom. Ron and Hermione had been on patrol during the breakfast hour, so they would show up shortly.

Harry entered with Neville and they took a table in the dead center of the room. "You alright, Harry?" Neville asked, obviously just as nervous as Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm just going to keep my head down and try to get through the bloody potion without messing up. That's my only expectation." He glanced over at Draco, who gave him an innocent look that he did not find amusing. _That ponce had better not pull his usual stunts._

Ron and Hermione entered and found a table close to Harry and Neville. The four of them exchanged looks, but just continued getting their cauldrons set up and parchment ready for note taking.

The door to the classroom slammed shut and Snape strolled in, today dressed in his new standard black trousers and white linen shirt under a set of open robes that were a _very_ dark green. Not quite black. The robes still managed to flare dramatically as he swept through the room, eyes darting around as if to see which of them needed to be picked on.

"Today you will work individually," he said in his slow, deliberate tone. "You will brew the Allergy Elixir that is written out on the board. Notice, if you will, that I have neglected to detail the preparation of three of the ingredients. You will decide how to best collect and alter the ingredient into its ideal state for the potion. I will give you one significant hint, which no one in this class should have issue with: consider what you know of the consistency of an elixir, and prepare your ingredients accordingly. If you were to add slippery elm to this potion, would you simply toss in the bark, or would you add only the sap?" Again he darted his eyes around the room, noting the fretful expressions on many of the faces. "I will of course award full marks to all who correctly complete the potion in the requisite forty minute timeframe. I will award each house twenty points, if each of you can manage to turn in a potion that resembles an elixir by the end of the class." He ignored the murmurs of shock circulating among the Gryffindors and stared down the few Slytherins who were not happy that he'd offered any sort of concession to their rival House. "Leave your holiday assignment on your table for me to collect. Begin."

Three hours later Harry emerged from the room with Neville, sharing the other boy's shock at the full marks they'd each received on their potions. They'd also had enough time to get a good start on the homework Severus had set for Thursday, and as they were preparing to leave, had been shocked when Gryffindor was awarded twenty points, but not Slytherin. Crabbe had destroyed his potion three times and had finally given up ten minutes before the period ended.

Now they were off to the Great Hall for lunch, and a free study period, and then Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Everything was fine until Harry's scar began to prickle mildly when they entered the edge of the Forbidden Forest to have a look around for some Thestrals.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Emancipated Minor - The New Normal - Part II

Harry glanced around the Forest, at the patches of snow that had gotten through the canopy of tree branches, taking in the grey, monochromatic beauty of the woods in winter, wishing it was as lovely of a place as it appeared to be. He rubbed at the tingle in his scar, and had a very thin, filmy feeling of being _pulled_ again. _Is that me? or is it him?_ he wondered distractedly, but the sensation faded and he wasn't able to make a conclusion. Class was going on all around him, the fog of breath escaping the students' mouths as they chatted distractedly and recast their warming charms on their robes, waiting for direction from Hagrid. He sighed.

_So much for a nearly normal Tuesday._

He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and Lucius' galleon out of his shirt pocket, turning his back to the other students to quickly spell a message.

_I'm at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with COMC class….and my scar is prickling….Just a little….But still._

He waited for a moment and received a response from Lucius: _On my way._ Another came from Severus: _Keep me posted as to….the intensity of sensation in your scar….I won't say the other warning….I know you know._

_If you know I know….why do you even say that much? _Harry replied solely to Severus.

_I know you know that as well._

Harry smirked as he turned back to the group, who had been waiting while Hagrid went ahead to have a look at a clearing just over a slight incline topped with fallen trees. Harry caught a whiff of a very distinctly foul odor. He knew that smell… _Death._ He clenched his jaw, noticing several of his classmates registering the odor as well. Many began to retreat without being told to. Hagrid came lumbering back over the incline and into full view. Harry could tell he was rattled.

"Best get back to our school grounds," the half giant said, clearly attempting to be calm. "On with ya, now!" he barked, making a sweeping gesture with his arms as if to herd his class back to safety. "You too, Harry, all of ya!"

Hermione and Ron had hung back for a couple of brief moments to wait for Harry and now the three of them flanked Hagrid, bringing up the rear of the retreating students. Ron snickered at the way Crabbe and Goyle were leading the rush.

"I'd say they were just looking out for number one, but I'm not entirely convinced they understand what's going on," Ron snarked.

"Hagrid, there are wards to keep intruders off the grounds, right?" Harry asked.

"Some, 'Arry," Hagrid said. "We've counted on the centaurs to help with that too, but no longer, I'm afraid."

Harry rushed along, tempering his panic as he recognized that his scar was still only prickling in a minor way. _I bet it's that bloody snake._ "Hagrid, what was dead back there?"

"A friend," Hagrid said gruffly. "That's all I want to say on it for now."

Lucius appeared in their path as they emerged from the edge of the Forest. "What's happened?" he asked Hagrid. He seemed to register Hagrid's tension and reluctance to answer in front of the three teenagers. "Is everyone accounted for?" He cast a look around until he spotted Draco hovering on the edge of the retreating class and visibly relaxed.

"I 'spect so," Hagrid said. "Ron, Hermione, you come with me, then."

Harry stayed back to talk to Lucius, who had his coin out and was sending a message to the other four coin holders, which now included McGonagall. "Lucius, how do we know Voldemort's snake can't come onto the grounds?"

"We don't know for certain, Harry," Lucius said. He pocketed his coin. "After you shattered the Dark Lord, Headmaster Dumbledore cast a series of wards around the perimeter of the grounds that the rest of us reinforced as well as we could. They will hold against human intrusion, but other forms of life may be able to get by."

"Like Wormtail," Harry said, turning with Lucius to continue walking back. "Someone or something was killed just where the Thestrals usually gather. We could smell it. My scar is still only mildly bothering me, so it must have happened a while ago. I'm betting it was Nagini."

"She is indeed hovering in the forest, then," Lucius surmised. "We'll have to curtail any class expeditions in there forthwith, until she can be destroyed."

"Any idea how that's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"None," Lucius said. He smoothed his hand over the back of Harry's head and then gave him a gentle push between the shoulder blades. "Back to class with you. And Harry, thank you for yesterday, with Draco."

When Harry looked back to acknowledge Lucius, the other wizard was smiling in spite of his concern. "We'll be careful, sir," Harry told him. He quickly spelled a message to Severus and jogged back to join his friends.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"I'm calling a DA meeting for tonight," Harry told Ron and Hermione as they hiked back up the hill for their last classes of the day: Divination for Ron and Harry and Arithmancy for Hermione. "We've all got to learn _contego_. I just feel like with that bloody snake out there, it would be the only possible defense that could possibly-"

"Unless you happened to be a Gryffindor in need," Ron supplied. "Like when the sword showed up for you with that other big snake you fought off, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully. "We should keep that in mind, just in case. I wonder if the other houses have protective weapons like that?"

"Only one way to find out," Hermione said. "Meet me in the Library after class!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off.

"She did that so that we couldn't refuse," Ron griped.

Harry smirked. He pulled out the DA galleon, which he kept in his trouser pocket so it wouldn't be confused for the Lucius galleon. He sent the message for the DA meeting that night, eight o'clock in the Room of Requirement. They began to walk again and received a happy look from every DA member they passed on the way to Divination. For good measure, Harry told Severus and Remus about the plan as well on the other coin. No adult was going to be able to accuse him of trying to do everything on his own again, if he could help it.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

For Severus, the week flew by in a disgruntled blur. It was already Thursday, and there was a very palpable decline in student unity within his House, indeed this was the case in all houses but Gryffindor. He and the other professors had each been required to intervene in time to prevent hostile clashes. The most surprising _non_development of the week was that none of these events had included Harry.

He waved his wand to spell the directions for the wart removal potion onto the board as his next class began to gather outside of the room. It was the last class of the day and he had the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years. This particular combination tended to be docile, so he was not expecting any problems. Fifteen minutes in, he was overhearing a conversation between Mable Dawlish and Thora Breckin, talking about Harry Potter, the unsung destroyer of_ You-Know-Who._ He hovered within earshot, (yes, he did have bat-like hearing) which the students thought was a safe enough distance to safely have whispered conversations. He heard that both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had a good dozen students in each House that were denying the demise of _You-Know-Who,_ claiming he lived on. There were also claims that a mere boy could _never_ do harm to a wizard as powerful as "Voldy," and therefore, according to Miss Breckin of Ravenclaw, Harry Potter was just doing what he always did, making up lies and acting like a martyr.

_Hmmm. A martyr. That's a new spin on the Boy Who Lived,_ Severus smirked to himself. He supposed in some ways Harry did play that role, but ultimately he saw a fierce survival instinct in Lily's son. As fierce as hers had been.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Severus opened the door to the young Gryffindor at six o'clock sharp, not surprised to see the boy pulling off his invisibility cloak at the same moment. "You brought your homework?" he asked to cover the unexpected desire to hug Harry in greeting. He'd missed the regular interactions with the boy all week, finding himself worrying about how Harry was balancing his lingering grief with all of the stress of resuming classes. He had to battle the urge again when Harry gave him that relieved smile that had been showing up on his face in recent times.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, as he came over the threshold and dropped his bag onto the sofa for later. "I've gotten O's on every holiday assignment, so far. You're probably surprised to hear that I like the way that feels."

"You might have had that experience repeatedly in potions if I'd not been as cruel in my methods of educating you," he said.

Harry shrugged. "There's a lot of reasons why I've never done all that well," he said. "Mostly, I just didn't have the will to try."

That got to Severus. He stepped over to Harry and cupped his hand behind the boy's head to pull him close, again feeling the lump in his throat at how tightly Harry hugged him back. "I've been worried about you this week," he said into the young wizards hair. "Have the potions helped you sleep better?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I'd rather have the chance to talk more with you about things. Just going to sleep on the things bugging me makes waking up to the same mess much less appealing."

"I would prefer the same," Severus said. "I'm not certain there is any other option. You are a boy at a boarding school. The boarding school experience does not offer a multitude of quality time with adults, I'm afraid."

"I know," Harry said.

Severus could tell he was smiling, but he was still leaning into the embrace, rather than pulling away. _If ever there was a boy who needed to be held… _"I do see now that your friends are very loyal to you, Harry," he said, "and that puts me somewhat at ease. I wouldn't want to think you hold in your sorrow around them."

"Well, that's just it," Harry said. "I always have in the past. But I just can't seem to stop myself from-" he squeezed Severus hard and then pulled away. "Ugh, it's embarrassing. I've never cried this much. I lost it when Hermione asked about Hedwig, and that really shocked her. It's only a matter of time before I fall apart in front of Ron, if I keep it up. That would be mortifying."

Severus smirked. "I would think that if you could survive a breakdown in front of your mean old potions professor, that you could handle it with your best friend."

Harry pondered that with raised eyebrows. "Hmmmm. Point taken." He cast a glance over his shoulder. "Can we eat? I'm famished."

At the table, Severus asked Harry for an overview of what he'd heard from fellow students about his encounter with Voldemort.

"It's odd, actually," Harry replied between bites of steak and kidney pie, "no one is saying anything to my face outside of my closest friends. Even other Gryffindors are keeping their comments to themselves. They're treating me like they owe me something, or like they think I'll blow up at them at any minute. And then the other Houses… well, no one outside of the DA has said much either. But in our DA meeting on Tuesday night, they all wanted to know about what had happened." He stopped when Severus raised an enquiring eyebrow, and held the older wizard's look solemnly. "I told it pretty much like it happened, only I never said where I was when I got pulled to Voldemort. I told them that I'd been thinking a lot about how I'd defend myself if I ever saw him again, and I made it sound like I managed to time my very clever, yet simple spells well enough to catch him off guard so he couldn't protect himself. The detail of wands never came up. But I did tell them that his snake escaped, and that I don't think he's completely gone, that he's probably in the dormant state he'd been in before the Tournament last year."

Severus nodded. "Well done," he said, not missing the relief in Harry's posture as he took another bite of his dinner. "And I have heard a multitude of rumblings of a similar nature. Most of the students seem to be of the same mind that he's not extinguished, only debilitated for now. Which I believe is most appropriate at this time, as it's the truth."

"Hagrid didn't say what or who was killed in the forest, only that it was a friend. With Hagrid that could be a giant spider," Harry started, smiling crookedly when Severus' austere expression registered amusement. "Do you know which friend of his it was?"

"It was another unicorn," Severus said quietly. They both knew this to mean that Voldemort was seeking strength again in his sandy smoke form.

"I'm certain it was Nagini that killed it," Harry said. "Lucius said we can't be sure she's warded out of the grounds?"

"We've warded against snakes and serpents, but she could possess magic that overpowers these, enough to let her through," Severus said grimly. "Lupin is currently making duplicates of your map for us to use to surveil the grounds more thoroughly." He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Which means that I will know where you are. At. All. Times."

Harry laughed, shrugging in feigned indifference, "Fine. My days of late night wanderings are in the past." That was the truth. "Severus, I only went out at night because I knew things were wrong and couldn't get answers otherwise. You've answered every question I've asked you lately. I don't feel like you're keeping me in the dark."

"I am not, although my instincts often direct me to do so," Severus agreed. He took another bite of his pie, chewed and swallowed before requesting, "Tell me about your DA meeting. Lupin attended, I understand."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think it made a big difference that he was there, like we weren't so much on our own anymore." He ducked his head, making a show of using his fork to gather the last crumbles of his dinner for one last bite. "You could show up one time. Let the others know you're also on our side of things."

Severus sighed. "I'll consider it," he relented easily, mostly because he was curious to see how Harry interacted with such a large group as their leader. "But I would only intend to observe, not participate. Most of the students will likely be _disturbed_ by my presence, which is exactly as I'd prefer to keep it."

Harry shook his head as if bewildered at Severus' attitude, and served himself seconds. "We only managed to cover _contego_ to the point that everyone could cast it and create a visible shield. We didn't have time to test the actual strength of them, though. I've scheduled another meeting for tomorrow night, and I'm going to set up mini duels so that we can practice casting on the fly." Harry had his eyes on his plate, but if he'd looked up, he would have seen a very impressed expression on his mentor's face. "I wanted to discuss something with you. I know what your initial reaction will be, so hear me out. I'm just thinking out loud, alright?"

Severus set down his fork and leaned back, tilting his head back so that he was looking downward at Harry, the way he usually did when he was expecting to have to reprimand him. He was only slightly amused, _on the inside,_ when Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"So, remember when I got pulled away to Voldemort? how I said at first that I couldn't tell if it was me, or him, that had transported me to the Forest?"

"I do," Severus said warily.

"Well, a tiny bit of that feeling crept in again when I was down in the Forest. I still couldn't tell if it was me, or if it was coming from the, you know, _essence_ of Voldemort that lingers on, somewhere out there," Harry told him, gesturing with his arm to indicate the vast expanse that constituted "out there."

"Hmmmm."

"What I wanted to discuss with you is that everything I did when I faced him that day, and also in the Ministry, was based on a _feeling_ I had. I think it's my instincts. But it got confusing when I realized Voldemort was using his wild magic too. That made me think I'd gotten mine from him, like the way I can speak _parseltongue."_

"And now?" Severus asked.

"Now I'm back to thinking it was mine all along. Maybe _he_ got the idea from _me,_ even," Harry said. He looked at Severus. "I've had a really, really strong urge to try to _apparate_ for a while now. Ever since Remus _apparated_ me here that Monday before Christmas."

"Harry," Severus warned, tension skyrocketing instantaneously. "Do _not_ make me summon that bloody paddle back to keep you company."

Harry frowned. "If that's going to be your response to every complicated thing I bring up, I'll just-" he almost said he would just go to Remus instead, but thankfully cut himself off. "I just want to _talk_ about it."

"Then let's talk, but if you even _think_ about trying to _apparate_ before you're fully grown, I'll charm that paddle to hover beside you, every minute of every day, reminding you of what to expect if you're foolish enough to test me," Severus said firmly.

_Here we go again_, Harry grumbled inwardly. "I'm going to be Emancipated in three weeks."

"I will follow through on my promise, regardless," Severus said. "I will not let you disregard your own safety so foolishly. Period."

Harry blinked. He didn't understand why he felt like bursting into tears instead of barking back some sort of defensive retort. Keeping his eyes on the table, he tried one last time, "I'm trying to be honest with you. You said as long as I was, that we'd be alright."

"And we will be," Severus said. Alarm bells were blaring in his mind as he glared at the top of Harry's head. He would not retract his threat. It was the most effective means of communicating his gut wrenching need to curb any wayward desire Harry may be entertaining. His tone was still severe when he added, "It's dangerous enough to _apparate_ in the standard way, with a wand, you foolish boy. There is so much that could go wrong with a blind experiment with poorly understood peripheral magic."

"I know that," Harry said in frustration. "But that bloody feeling keeps creeping up on me. I couldn't stop it when it got past a certain point!"

Severus leaned forward with both elbows on the table, chin resting on the heel of his hand while his narrowed eyes studied Harry, trying to process what he was hearing. Harry was clearly not interested in defying him. That was not in question. "Well, which is it then, young man? Are you having an urge to _apparate_, or are you being _pulled_, as you call it. So far, you are not clearly distinguishing between the two."

"Forget it," Harry said angrily. He was going to lose it, and his wild magic was stirring up enough to make him feel desperate to leave. He shoved his chair back from the table and stood up.

"We are not finished with this conversation," Severus said sternly.

"Aren't we?" Harry yelled. "I think we've covered everything pretty well. You think I'm stupid, that I take stupid risks for the hell of it, and you're going to beat me if I mess up by your terms. _I get it."_ He shoved his chair under the table and stalked out of the room.

Severus scowled at Harry's outburst, standing as well, and following him into the sitting room. "I think no such thing, Mr. Potter. Calm yourself and let's start again," he said.

Harry had his back to him and was swiping at his eyes. "I've said all I'm going to say, and I've heard your response." He grabbed his bookbag and darted around the sofa towards the door.

Severus debated forcing him to stay, but decided against this because his own temper was reaching a breaking point. He had missed something in that interaction, and had somehow left Harry feeling betrayed. He had little faith they could resolve the rift without some time to cool down first.


End file.
